Seeds of Seduction
by AnjaliMalfoy
Summary: There is only one rule in the game of seduction...Never fall in love. Draco Malfoy is a prized Death Eater. Hermione Granger, a member of the Order of the Pheonix is sent to seduce him for information.
1. Chapter I

**Seeds of Seduction**

_Chapter 1: Dangerous Assignment_

In a shady village in the far side of Britain, a small ceremony was taking place. A group of well-dressed wizards and witches gathered silently around a long circular table. The stonewall was charmed with a spell to ward off eavesdropping. Quietly, the witches and wizards took their seats and faced the front of the room. An elderly man stood up and walked to the front his sky blue robes contrasting with the subdued and tense mood of the crowd. He turned around and spread his arms wide in greeting.

"Good evening my fellow Aurors," greeted Albus Dumbledore as he surveyed the crowd over half moon spectacles. "I know that this is a rather unexpected and sudden meeting; however regarding the previous events of the past month I believe that the operation that we have decided to embark upon needs to go into effect now. It is well known that Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley were to be sworn into the Order of the Phoenix after their seventh year at Hogwarts. However, in the light of the recent events my top advisors and I have decided that their assistance is needed urgently."

"Fellow aurors, I present to you Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley,' said Dumbledore his face breaking into a smile as four teenagers walked out of the shadows.

For the first time that evening the hall showed signs of life. Applause rang throughout the hall and whistles could be heard that they surveyed the new additions to the club. On the far left stood Hermione Granger. Her physique had changed drastically over the years. She now stood at five foot 7 and her height was not the only way she had grown. Her hair stood shiny and straight until the middle of her back. Next to her stood Ronald Weasley. His red hair had grown until his shoulders, which were muscular from years of dueling and training. His eyes were warm as he surveyed the crowd. On his left side at 5 foot 8, stood his sister, Ginny Weasley. Like her brother, her traditional red Weasley hair fell in long silky curls down her back. She smiled sweetly at the crowd as her eyes twinkled. Around her waist was the hand of her boyfriend. It was none other than Harry Potter. Unlike the rest of his friends, his eyes were hard and cold behind his glasses. His shoulders and stomach clearly showed the changes that puberty, hard years of dueling and Quidditch had brought to his body. His 6 foot 3 frame towered over those of his friends as he surveyed the crowd. Many of the witches and wizards curled back internally as they looked into his eyes.

"These four wizards and witches have expressed a desire to fight for the Order," said Dumbledore joyously once the room had quieted. "They have signed the Order pledge and have gone through the Veritaserum test. They have been through their separate ordeals with Lord Voldemort that have lit their flame to avenge their losses."

The room once again erupted into applause as the four teenagers walked down the stairs and took seats at the table. For once, the hard look in Harry's eyes vanished as his handsome face broke into a smile. Chattering and laughing, the once subdued aura vanished as Dumbledore lit the lamps and trays of food and drinks appeared. No one noticed as a figure silently slipped out of the hall and headed out into the stormy night.

. & .

In an old mansion many miles away from the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, a group of black robed and hooded wizards and witches were sitting in wooden chairs around a tall hooded figure. Pacing and cursing occasionally, the tall wizard twirled his wand in his white pasty fingers. The witches didn't move for fear of being tortured. Suddenly, the thin wooden door flew open bringing rain and snow into the dark room. The visitor staggered forward and bent in front of the Dark Lord's foot and kissed the hem of his robe.

"Finally you have come," said the Dark Lord coldly as the newcomer stood up and scrambled backwards. "What news have you brought me?"

"My Lord," said the person in a husky voice, "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Ronald Weasley have joined the Order."

"Yes," said the Dark Lord coldly his eyes becoming slits, "Go at once before they realize something is wrong."

Immediately the cloaked messenger swept out the door and into the cold night. With a swish of his robes, the Dark Lord turned to face his advisors.

"My Lord," drawled a cold voice from under one of the hoods, "Maybe it's time we send them a warning. We all know the threat Potter presents."

The Dark Lord chuckled derisively. "No one knows more than I. Yes Draco you are right. Perhaps we should send them a message that even the addition of the Boy-Who-Lived won't prohibit us. Fetch me the body."

Nodding, the prominent Death Eater rose form his chair and walked swiftly to a corner of the room and pulled a wrapped figure towards him. Smirking, he threw off the cover and smiled.

"My Lord," he said, "The potion has worked."

"Very good," said the Dark lord emotionlessly as usual, "You must carry this mission very carefully Draco. Leave the body at the Ministry; it's bound to be seen as soon as we leave it."

"Yes My Lord," said Draco obediently as he picked up the body in his muscular arms and apparated to the Ministry.

. & .

Harry took a sip of his fire whisky as he looked around the room. Excusing himself from Hermione and Ron's conversation, he began wandering around the room looking for Tonks. As he spotted her in the corner downing a glass of fire whisky he walked briskly over.

"Tonks,' said Harry politely, "Have you see Remus anywhere?"

"No Harry, I haven't," said Tonks worriedly running her hand through her sky blue hair, "he's been gone for a week. Dumbledore said he went on a special mission to deal with werewolves."

At that moment, Dumbledore ran into the room his smile gone from his face and the twinkle gone from his eyes. The warmness in the room vanished immediately.

"Harry! Tonks! Ginny, Hermione, and Ron!" said Dumbledore urgently, "In here now."

Harry looked around him in confusion as the other aurors in the room looked at each other in confusion and horror. Harry threw aside his glass of fire whisky as he practically ran into the room Dumbledore designated. His green eyes were blazing with confusion and worry. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Tonks ran after him panic etched on their faces. Tonks slammed the door shut and cast the same spell upon the door that Dumbledore had on the house.

"Harry, Tonks," said Dumbledore speaking directly to them, "This will be a shock for you."

Dumbledore waved his wand and slowly a package covered in cloth was brought upon the desk. Harry stared at it and swallowed hard. He moved slowly towards the mysterious lump and moved a hand and in one swift jerk he yanked the cloth off. Harry gasped and stumbled backwards the color draining from his face.

Staring up at him his face lifeless and limp was Remus Lupin.

"Remus," yelled Tonks heartbroken. She ran over to the body and seized Remus' chest with her hands. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Remus, wake up. Please! Remus please. You can't go. I love you," sobbed Tonks burying her face into Remus' chest.

Hermione was in tears and Ron had wrapped her in his arms. Ron closed his eyes as tears fells down his cheeks. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and cried. Her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her comfortingly. Harry stared solemnly at Moony. His green eyes were fixed on Tonks blue hair covering his chest. Anger such that Harry had never felt before erupted throughout his body. His green eyes were blazing with hatred and sorrow. His hands curled into fists and the power within him built to such an extent that the room started to shake. The curtains at the window blew even though there was no wind. Dumbledore stared at Harry a little scared as he watched the young man release his anger. His robes swirled behind him and his eyes were shooting daggers. Harry walked over to the body and placed his hand on Tonks' trembling back.

"I will avenge you,' vowed Harry softly as he stared at Remus' lifeless face. "I will avenge you, my mother and father, and Sirius."

Tonks finally lifted her tearstained and blotchy face from Remus' chest. Harry gently led Tonks out of the room as Dumbledore wrapped Remus' body and placed it under the desk.

"I'm sorry," said Dumbledore sincerely, "Please take a seat."

Harry waved his wand and immediately four chairs appeared. Seating themselves, they looked at Dumbledore sadly.

"His body was found in the Ministry of Magic," said Professor Dumbledore, "along with this note."

Harry reached forward and snatched the note. He scanned it and swore. He stood up knocking Ginny to the floor but he didn't notice.

"Malfoy wrote this,' said Harry every syllable dripping with anger. "He killed Moony. It was a warning that our joining the Order wouldn't do anything to stop them. This is not right. How did Voldemort find out that we were joining the Order? Who told him? And when?"

"What are you hinting at Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"There is a spy in the order of the Phoenix," said Harry bluntly his eyes burning with anger. "It could be anyone. No one can be trusted."

"I agree whole heartily with you Harry. That brings me to your first mission," said Dumbledore gravely. "You four, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry will carry through this mission. Hermione, you have to carry out the first phase of this plan."

"What's that sir," said Hermione eagerly.

"You have to seduce Draco Malfoy," said Dumbledore.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter but I wish I did. _

_A/N: This is my first Draco/Hermione on this account. I have another one under a different penname. This is going to be a rather mature story as you can tell from the title. There will be sex scenes and explicit content so if you can't handle that then I don't think this story is for you! Anyways, happy reading and I hope that you will stick with my story! The first chapter won't be very long but I promise that they will increase in length as the story progresses! If you would review I would be eternally grateful._


	2. Chapter II

**Seeds of Seduction **

_ Chapter 2: The Acceptation_

Dumbledore's statement sent shock waves throughout the small room. Ron dropped his coffee that he conjured up and Harry's jaw dropped.Ginny, Harry, and Ron looked at each other in shock from Dumbledore to Hermione, who was staring at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" said Hermione carefully. "Did you just say that I had to seduce _Draco Malfoy_?"

Dumbledore sighed as he stood up and walked behind the desk towards them.

"I thought that you would have this reaction," said Dumbledore chuckling lightly.

"Why can't I just put him under the imperious curse? I mean seducing him? I'm not seductive or alluring or beautiful," said Hermione desperately.

"My dear Hermione," said Dumbledore, "You have made the mistake that many aurors have made before. That's the one problem with the aurors of the Order; they didn't think very highly of Draco Malfoy. Incidentally, he was the second highest student in Hogwarts in your 6th year after you, Miss Granger. I had been watching him ever since he set foot into Hogwarts. As he showed extraordinary potential in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I hoped that he would abstain from the path that his father had walked upon. The Order and I had never considered Draco as a potential threat. Until we fought against him 4 months ago that is. I had never seen that side of Draco before. In one battle he snatched Alastor Moody and Kinglsey Shacklebolt from us. After that battle, we understood what a threat Draco was in our way to success. He is one of Voldemort's most trusted advisors and Death Eaters. He knows many secrets and contacts through Voldemort. He would easily be able to fight off your Imperious Curse Hermione, very easily."

"Then why can't we set him up in an isolated place through Severus? Then we could simply kill him," suggested Hermione.

"That was my initial plan," said Dumbledore, "But we need to get to Voldemort's plans through Draco. If we kill him, all we have gained in a dead body. Draco's death won't be of much use to us. If you seduce Draco and get through him through various potions, he will reveal secrets to us. If there is one feeling that Draco cannot resist it is lust. "

"Fine, how long does this farce need to last?" asked Hermione resignedly.

"Until we realize who this spy is that has been giving away all our secrets and have sufficiently crippled the Dark Lord's army. I have created for you a portfolio," said Dumbledore reaching behind his desk.

"But sir," spoke up Harry, "Voldemort is not stupid. He will know something is up if Malfoy sends him to certain places and his Death Eaters are killed. He'll start to suspect Hermione."

"That's true Harry,' said Dumbledore, "I'm very happy you brought up that point. But don't fear, I have taken care of that detail."

"That's not the only problem sir," continued Harry, "Malfoy himself will suspect something; after all now he knows that she is a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Another very good point Harry,' said Dumbledore, "But once again I have arranged it with one of my prominent spies."

"And who is this?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Don't worry Harry," said Dumbledore reassuringly seeing where Harry was leading, 'I have confirmed the spy's intentions with the secret through Veritaserum."

Harry nodded and visibly relaxed.

Hermione stood up and took the smooth leather covered briefcase. She gently wrapped her arms around it as Ron. Harry and Ginny stood by her.

"The majority of the case is on you," said Dumbledore. "But you do have these 3 aurors next to you and myself for help and guidance. The folder has everything you need. Please read the assignment carefully and if you have any questions please see me."

"Thank you," said Hermione as she walked out of the room.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron followed her and went into the next room to give her privacy. T

. & .

Hermione sighed as she changed into a pair of lavender shorts and a white spaghetti strap. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and conjured a cup of coffee. She pulled the curtains aside and lit up several candles, which created a cheery look around the stone room. Taking the file with her, she nestled herself in the middle of her bed. Opening the file, she took out the first document.

After two hours and 5 cups of coffee later, Hermione closed the file with a sigh and closed her eyes. Her head was spinning with the amount of information she had just read. She slowly condensed it to 3 major points in her head.

No one knew about this mission except Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and her.

She needed to find out the spy for Lord Voldemort

She needed to lure Death Eaters to spots where Aurors would be waiting

Nodding to herself, she took her folder, put a complicated charm and activated a password that no one that no one would know but herself. The whole mission was clear to her now. She knew how she had to proceed about doing things; she just wished with all her heart that everything would go OK. She carefully stowed it in her leather bag and walked next door.

"Come in," yelled Harry as she knocked.

"Hey you guys," said Hermione as she seated herself next to Ginny.

"Hey Hermione," said Ginny.

"Look Hermione," said Ron, "We really need to talk to you about this mission."

"We've decided that one of us will be near you whenever you're with Malfoy,' said Harry seriously. "Incase Malfoy finds out from the spy that you're using him for information, press this. I created this a few minutes ago before you walked in."

Harry handed her a bracelet that had several charms dangling from the silver chain.

"Each one of us will be wearing the bracelet. It looks very innocent but the dog charm has magical powers. When you press it, we will be alerted and we'll immediately be apparated there. And here, Sirius taught me how to make these 2 years ago."

Harry took out of his pocket 4 small mirrors. Hermione looked into it but when she saw her own reflection she look at Harry her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"See if you have to say the name of the person you want to talk to," explained Harry. "You MUST keep these mirrors with you at all times otherwise the person you wish to talk to will not respond. Try it."

"Harry," said Hermione clearly and sure enough Harry's face appeared into the mirror.

"Hey Hermione," responded Harry.

"Look you guys," whispered Harry, 'I know that Tonks is probably an unlikely suspect but even then I can't fully trust her. Hermione, don't tell her too much about the case. I know that I'm probably hallucinating but even then it's better to be on the safe side."

"Ok Harry," said the trio reluctantly.

At that moment a series of short knocks sounded on the door.

"Hermione," said Dumbledore's voice urgently, "This is extremely urgent. Please open the door!"

**

* * *

**

_Sorry this was a short chapter. Please Review; the next one will be longer._


	3. Chapter III

**Seeds of Seduction  
**

_Chapter 3: First Meeting_

Hermione ran to the door, opened it and came face to face to a breathless Albus Dumbledore.

"Hermione," wheezed Dumbledore, "Snape knows where Malfoy is. He's downstairs. Now's the time for the mission to start."

"I'll pack your things," called Ginny as Hermione ran down the hall and into Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Granger," said Professor Snape quickly as Hermione slammed the door shut and cast a spell around the walls so no one could eavesdrop.

"What is it?" asked Hermione urgently.

"Draco is at a bar called Glowstick," said Snape quickly, "He went to get a few drinks and watch some of the girls dance. Tonight is when you can bag Draco; there is a bachlorette's auction tonight."

"Yes sir," said Hermione hastily as she left the room and ran back upstairs into Harry's room.

"Here Hermione," said Ginny as she thrust a bag into Hermione's arms. "Take this. I'm coming to the bar with you tonight. It has everything you need. Let's go."

. & .

Hermione looked around her as she apparated into the bar called Glowstick. She wrinkled her eyes as she surveyed the area. From the entrance's point of view there was a huge dance floor in the center. Strobe lights hung from the ceiling and cast different colored lights over the bar. Behind the dance floor was a bar. Two bartenders were serving the customers who were sitting on round wooden stools. On shelves behind the men were different colored bottles of many shapes and sizes. Next to the bar was a huge stage with poles in the front.

Hermione swallowed hard as she ran behind Ginny to the backstage which was full of girls dressed in super revealing outfits. No one noticed the addition to the crowd of girls. Hermione unzipped the bag and pulled out an extremely short, extremely tight black leather skirt. She quickly threw it on along with an extremely low cut bright red halter. Ginny quickly ringed Hermione's eyes with heavy black mascara and bright red lipstick. Hermione waved her wand and cast a curling charm on her hair.

"Well," said Hermione surveying herself, "Guess I look like a hooker now. What do you think Ginny?"

"Here," said Ginny breathlessly holding out Hermione's wand which was shrunk to the size of a needle. "Stick it in your skirt. You can grab it if something happens."

"Be careful Hermione," whispered Ginny leaning forward and hugging Hermione feeling tears prick her eyes.. Hermione hugged her back and patted her back reassuringly.

"Excuse me," said a snooty voice behind them, "Who are you?"

"I'm one of the performers," said Hermione innocently as threw her hair over her shoulder.

"Name?" asked the man.

"Hermione," said Hermione.

"You are not on here," said the man, "Get out."

"Wait," said Hermione as she glided slowly over to the man swinging her hips more than usual.

"But can't you just add me to the list," whispered Hermione as she ran a finger up his hairless chest. She ran her other hand down his back.

The man swallowed hard. "I can, but"

"Great!" exclaimed Hermione. 'I'll see you on the stage," she winked as she walked onto the steps leading to the stage his hips swaying more than usual.

Ginny smirked as she bit back her laughter. She left the dressing room quickly and walked until she as facing the stage. Looking around her furtively and when she was sure no one was watching her, she quickly cast a darkness spell just above the stage. As a result, Draco would not be able to see Hermione's face. She knew that he would never bid on Hermione if he saw that it was she. Slowly, the music died down and the crowd on the dance floor dispersed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," boomed a loud voice from the speakerphone, "Let me introduce you to the annual Bachlorette's auction. We shall see 15 stunningly sensual girls dance and during the dance they will be up for bidding. Simply go to the table next to the stage and tell your price for the girl of your choice to the bartender. The girls will be announced by number and not by name. Men, you may have them for one night and tomorrow afternoon only. All proceeds will go to Saint Mungoes. Let the auction begin!"

The crowd, mostly the men, gathered around the stage. Draco pushed away his firewhisky and watched in interest as 15 women dressed in short skirts and revealing shirts march onto the stage. Draco's eyes grew wide as the music slowly began playing.

"Merlin," he mumbled as his eyes fell upon a girl dressed in a very short leather skirt and a revealing red halter.

He pants began to tighten as the beginning notes of the music blared out from the speakerphones on either side of the stage.

_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm lovin' it_

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now_

He watched as the girl he had noticed a few seconds before move her hips and spread her legs apart. He moaned internally as he watched her long hands press down her wealthy and heaving chest.

That was enough for Draco. He stood up and walked haphazardly towards the bidding table.

"Hey," slurred Draco leaning against the stage, "I wanna put 500 galleons on that chick with the number 15."

"Sure thing," said the man as he yelled out, "500 for number 15."

Draco returned his hungry eyes towards the stage as he saw number 15 walk up to a pole and twirl gracefully around it. He groaned loudly as he watched her wrap her long legs around the steel pole and arch backwards against the long metal "stick."

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

Hermione smirked as she saw Draco's stare towards her. To tell the truth, Hermione was enjoying every bit of her dance. She wiggled her hips and ran her hands down her neck, through the valley oh her chest, and down her exposed thighs. She laughed as she watched Draco groan and run a hand through his hair. Just watching Draco squirm made the danger worth everything.

_It's getting late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil cup_

_Slowly_

_It's taking over me_

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

_Can you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

Draco groaned once more as the stunning sensuous girl on the stage grabbed a bottle of fire whisky from the bartender, open the bottle and empty the entire contents over her head. He simply gaped as he watched the small clear droplets run in a small stream down her neck and then separated into many smaller paths. He felt lust building through him as he saw small droplets fall over her firm breasts and onto her flat stomach.

He cringed his neck trying to catch a glimpse of this gorgeous creature that stood before him. But because of the spell, all he saw was a curtain of darkness surrounding her face. He frowned suspiciously but as he looked at the other he couldn't see any of their faces. He grabbed a vial of fire whisky and downed it in one gulp and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He could feel the lower part of his body throbbing as he prayed for the song to finish so he could grab this creature in front of him. Every second of watching the girls seemed like an eternity to him.

Hermione threw her entire body and soul into the last part of the dance. She closed as her eyes as she moved her body in time to the music.

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now _

_With your lovin' now_

_I'm ready now_

And Draco was very ready too. He sighed as the song ended as the girls lined up in one straight line in number order.

"Wow," said the announcer, "Wasn't that sensual? Didn't that just light your fire? And here are the winners for these gorgeous and sexy ladies!"

"NUMBER 1?" he yelled, "WE HAVE NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!"

Draco burst out laughing as the pudgy man from Hogwarts pushed his way up and gathered his prize in his arms and carried her away. Draco howled as he noticed the revolted and disappointed look on the girl's face. Draco tapped his foot impatiently as the announcer went through the numbers one by one. Cursing, he grabbed a rather big glass of fire whisky and watched at the crowd thinned down. Soon only Draco and a few other men remained in front of the stage. Finally his turn came.

"AND FOR NUMBER 15," announced the man, "WE HAVE DRACO MALFOY!"

Hermione closed her eyes and clenched her hands in fists as she breathed a sigh of relief. The first part of her plan had gone well. Now all she had to do was seduce him and get him to reveal their plans. But she knew that it would be hard.

Draco's eyes filled with lust as he watched number fifteen walk down the steps her hips swaying tantalizingly. He watched hungrily as her long light brown hair waved serenely behind her as she walked down the long flight of stairs. He crinkled his nose; he was sure he had seen this girl somewhere.

"She reminds me of," he thought but then shook his head, 'She can't be."

Draco took another gulp of his fire whisky and he walked towards the girl. Just as she started to turn around, a group of 10 men passed him obscuring his view.

"Fuck," swore Draco as his sight of his girl vanished.

Hermione stopped as the posse of men blocked her view of Draco. She could tell that she was only 3 feet away from him. She threw her hair over one shoulder, stuck her right leg out to the side, and pursed her lips seductively at Draco as she waited for the crowd to pass by.

Draco huffed as they finally walked by. He looked eagerly towards the girl standing in front of him with a smile on his face. The split second after he saw her, his smile vanished.

His glass fell from his limp fingers and shattered on the floor into a million pieces.

**

* * *

**

_Please Review! _**  
**


	4. Chapter IV

**Seeds of Seduction**

_Chapter 4: Severus' Plan_

Hermione nearly burst out laughing as she stared at Draco's face but she pressed her lips together hard. Draco's face was stark white and he was staring at her with his huge gray eyes. His right hand was open by his thigh unaware that he had dropped the glass on the floor.

"I must be dreaming," said Draco shaking his head lightly, "But god, she looks so good… oh god, what in the bloody hell am I thinking?"

Draco swallowed audibly as Hermione wrapped a lock around her finger flirtatiously and started walking towards Draco swinging her hips from side to side. His mouth went dry as she slowly walked up until she was less than an inch away from him.

"God," she thought, "He looks mind-blowing. If I have to seduce and make love with a death Eater, at least it's with a good looking one."

"Draco, what are doing!" his mind yelled, "Get away from her! She's a member of the Order and a Mudblood!"

"But a very sensual and sexy one," said the other half of his mind.

His mouth went dry as Hermione walked closer towards him stepping carefully over the shards of glass. Draco was rooted as he stood stock still on the deserted dance floor. Batting her eyelashes, Hermione reached him and wrapped her hands around his neck. Roughly, she pushed him until his back was against the opposite wall staring into his gray eyes with her determined hazel ones.

Draco stood against the wall stock straight as Hermione pressed her body against him and rubbed herself. Draco groaned as the blood went straight to his groin. Hermione smirked as Draco closed his eyes as she placed her hands on either side of his head and continued rubbing him. She leaned forward and placed her lips near his neck. Roughly, she bit and licked a particular point on his neck. Draco groaned in pleasure as she slowly then blew on that same spot. Hermione laughed inwardly; even though she was scared she was enjoying the torture she was inflicting on her previous enemy.

"God," his mind groaned, "I need her BAD!"

As Hermione rubbed herself against him one last time, he roughly grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her so she was against the wall. Hermione gasped as his mouth smashed into hers. Inside, Hermione cringed as his tongue battled with hers but she patiently accepted it. He roughly shoved his body against hers and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Draco groaned and cupped her thighs with his hands as he moved down her neck.

"My room or your room," whispered Hermione lustfully.

"Mine," said Draco shoving his hands under her shirt and rubbed her creamy white flesh with his fingers.

Hermione then yanked his head up and she consummated the kiss with a sexual passion that she had never attempted before. This kiss blew everything away from his mind.

"Screw it," his mind told him, "One night won't kill you. Just fuck her and then forget about her."

Heeding his mind and not breaking the kiss, Draco carried her outside and as she kissed his neck, he yelled "Malfoy Manor."

. & .

Within seconds Hermione and Draco were in his room. Gasping, Draco cast a locking spell on his door as Hermione climbed off him. Hermione stood for a few moments breathless just staring at Draco who returned the stare. His gaze moved down her face to her heaving chest and then back to her face. Hermione opened her mouth and licked her lips. That proved to be too much for Draco.

In two steps he was in front of her and had pulled her into another searing kiss. Hermione groaned and pulled off his sweater. Not breaking the kiss, Hermione pushed him backwards onto his bed. Draco flipped them over and yanked at Hermione's shirt. Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco's waist as he removed her red shirt. He then yanked off her skirt and tore her undergarments into shreds. As Draco roughly ran his hands over every part of her body Hermione yanked off his pants and boxers. As Draco slowly kissed her, Hermione closed her eyes. Tears slipped out of her eye as she made love to her archenemy.

"Thank god I'm not a virgin, thought Hermione as she kissed down his chest, "This would be so emotionally challenging for me otherwise."

As Draco slowly and Hermione made love that night Hermione closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief; she had succeeded. She had Draco wrapped around her finger. The next part was up to her spy.

. & .

The next day Hermione groaned and looked around. She frowned as she rubbed her head. She was alone in the king size bed and was only covered by the thin bed sheet. She slowly stood up as the thin sheet fell to her wais and rubbed her hazel hair in her palms. Suddenly everything came back to her. She quickly wrapped her sheet around her and leapt from the bed. Frantically, she held her sheet up and she searched for her skirt. Sighing in relief, she quickly pulled out the needle and transfigured it back into her wand. Throwing her hair behind her shoulder, she held her wand in front of her in case Draco realized that she was a member of the Order and wanted to kill her.

Scampering across the carpet, she nimbly leapt from the bedroom to the bathroom in the room and to the sitting room. When she was sure that no one was in the small "apartment" she sank down onto the bed. She needed to call Ginny and tell her that the first phase was done.

"The bag!" yelled Hermione her eyes growing wide as she leapt off the bed.

Rapidly, Hermione dressed in her skirt and a white shirt she found in Draco's wardrobe and then apparated to the Order headquarters.

. & .

Hermione raced up the corridors passing confused people until she reached Harry's room. Breathless she threw open the door and ran in to find Harry and Ginny snogging on his bed.

"Oh," said Hermione embarrassed as Ginny looked up.

"Hermione," said Harry getting odd the bed in only his boxers, "how did everything go?"

"It was great Harry," said Hermione quickly.

She then turned to Ginny.

"Gin," she said urgently, "Where's the bag you gave me yesterday?'

"I brought it back," explained Ginny, "Did the first part go ok?"

"It's all done you guys," said Hermione her brown eyes sparkling. "Now our spy needs to do his part. Where is he?"

"He's downstairs," said Harry, "is everything OK"

"Just a second Harry,' said Hermione as she ran out the door and into the main eating hall.

"Severus," said Hermione jovially as she didn't want the spy to notice her tipping off Snape. "How is everything?"

"Fine," returned Snape, "How was last night's party?"

"It was great," said Hermione giving Severus the knowing glance, "Now it's your turn to go to the party. You should try it."

"I shall," said Severus as he set his plate down, "I'll check out the club right now."

Hermione sighed in relief as Severus apparated. Relaxed, she went back upstairs and went into Harry's room. Harry, Ginny, and now Ron were sitting on his bed looking anxious.

"Is everything ok Hermione?" asked Ron worriedly.

Hermione quickly cast the spell so no one could hear what she was saying and then turned to her friends. She sank into a chair in front of them.

"Whew," sighed Hermione. "It was really hard and nerve wracking but I succeeded. Severus is now going to do his part in the plot."

"I thought that no one knew about this," said Harry frowning,

"Look Harry,' said Hermione, "I need Snape for the way I've structured my plot. Trust me; this plan will succeed. But I need Snape's help and he proved his trustworthiness through my Veritaserum test."

"So what happened last night," said Ginny excitedly. "I left after I cast the spell."

"Well," started Hermione, "There was a bachlorette's auction and Malfoy bid the highest on me. He owns me for today as well as last night but I when I woke up today he was gone. I think he just wanted to fuck me and get lost."

"You slept with him?" asked Ron revoltingly.

"Yes," said Hermione with no embarrassment, 'Grow up Ron; come on. I'm going to have to do this a lot as an undercover agent. I'm not a virgin so I really don't mind what I need to do to get information out of him."

"I guess," grumbled Ron.

He glanced as his watch and then jumped up. "Well I have a date with Lavender now. But you three take care of yourselves. And if you need me just call me through the mirror or press the button. I'll be there immediately."

"Bye Ron," said Hermione rather sadly.

Hermione had fallen in love with Ron at the end of their sixth year. But unfortunately for her as she was about to confess her love, he told her his secret that would shatter her. Her mind wandered as she remembered that moment a year ago.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey Hermione," greeted Ron as he took a seat across from her at the Lords' Room which was the fanciest restaurant in Diagon Alley. _

"_Hello Ron," said Hermione. She felt as if she was going to throw up any minute. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and her heart was beating at 200 miles an hour. _

"_Nice dress," said Ron._

"_Nice tie," replied Hermione._

"_Nice shoes," said Ron grinning._

"_Ok," said Hermione, "Stop."_

_A tense silence filled them as she slowly fiddled with her wine glass. She looked and smiled at Ron who was grinning happily. Hermione opened her mouth to tell him her feelings but he spoke first._

"_I love Lavender," he said excitedly._

_Hermione stared at him in shock for a few seconds. Did he just say that he loved…..Lavender? She felt as if she had been kicked in her stomach and her heart stomped upon._

"_You love Lavender," said Hermione in shock pasting a fake smile upon her face." Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."_

_As Ron nodded, Hermione felt her heart break in two. Her first love had been unrequited. Tears fell down her face as she bolted for the bathroom and collapsed against the wall in her stall. _

END FLASHBACK

"Hermione?" said Ginny as she waved her hand in front of her best friend's face. "You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine,' said Hermione forcing a smile on her face. "Excuse me, I have to take a shower."

As Hermione stood under the warm spray, she leaned against the cold wall and closed her eyes. With all her heart she wished that wherever Snape was he was fine and he had succeeded in his part.

. & .

Severus Snape took a deep breath as he entered the Death Eaters' room. Lord Voldemort was sitting in his chair and was surrounded by his topmost advisors. As Snape entered the room, he drew his wand.

"Who goes here?" he asked dangerously.

"It is I Severus," said Snape as he walked closer.

"What look you so long Severus?" asked Lord Voldemort silkily as he pocketed his wand.

"My sincerest apologies," said Severus as he bent down and kissed his master's feet, "Dumbledore had his eye on me this morning; I needed to wait until he was gone."

"Very well,' said Lord Voldemort as Snape took a seat across from Voldemort.

"Draco, why do you have a lipstick stain on your white shirt?" asked Severus casually.

Draco blanched and looked as if an electric shock had passed through him.

"I was uh," stammered Draco.

"Where were you last night?" asked Voldemort silkily.

"I was at a club," replied Draco looking at his lap.

"And you slept with one of the girls," surmised Lord Voldemort, "Who?"

"Hermione Granger," said Draco nervously. He closed his eyes as he expected his lord to throw the Cruciatus curse at him. Sure enough, the Dark Lord threw the curse at him and rose in anger.

"You foolish boy," hissed Voldemort his red eyes staring at Draco with fury, "instead of focusing on our well being you attended your own physical needs. You knew she was a member of the Order; why didn't you kill her when you had the chance you foolish boy!"

"Permission to speak my lord," said Snape timidly.

"Yes Severus," said Lord Voldemort.

"If you don't mind my lord, maybe it's a good thing he didn't kill him. We can use Hermione for our own needs. We can send Draco to pretend that he loves her. Knowing Hermione and Draco's smoothness, she'll fall for him. While they're on dates, Draco can sneak information from her that could benefit us. He can find when and where they are holding their meetings. I can act like the liaison. I'll send Hermione to places where Draco will be stationed," proposed Snape.

"Hmmmm," Said Lord Voldemort thoughtfully, "You've hit upon something Severus. But Hermione is not stupid; she will suspect something. Does she know that Draco is a Death Eater?"

"No," lied Severus firmly. He expertly closed his mind as Voldemort searched his mind. After a few tense minutes Voldemort turned away satisfied.

"She will make sure that he loves her through Veritaserum though,' said Voldemort.

"I shall give her a fake bottle of Veritaserum," said Snape automatically. "On their first meeting when he tells her that he loves her, she'll slip it in his drink. Draco shall pretend that he didn't notice; Hermione will be convinced. Voila."

"Clever," said Voldemort, "Very clever."

He looked at Draco who was panting on the floor.

"You're lucky Draco," he said coldly, "That Severus thought of this. Severus, go back to the order; we need to embark on this immediately."

Snape nodded and he swept from the room with a swish of his robes. As the door shut, his face broke into a genuine smile.

He had succeeded.

* * *

_Hey! Gosh, thanks so much for the reviews. Um, I have another HGDM that I've partly written. My friend and me write it together. If you go to my favorite authors list and click on MissSeverusSnape you'll find it. It's called Hidden Pain. It's really very good if I may say so. So if you could go and check it out, I would be grateful! We switch off writing; my friend and me.  
This chapter has the first sex scene; sorry it's not very descriptive if you like that. I didn't want my account frozen.  
I wrote it in 2 hours! Anyways, this won't be updated for a few days. I need to plan the next chapter and I need to update Destiny's Decisions. But please, check out MissSeverusSnape under my favorite authors. I wrote half those chapters as well. It's a very good Hermione/Draco._


	5. Chapter V

**Seeds of Seduction**

_Chapter 5: Fake Confessions_

Meanwhile at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were lounging in the sitting room just talking and playing Exploding Snap. Hermione kept checking the oyster watch on her thin wrist and biting her lip nervously. As Harry placed another card on the pile, Hermione blew her breath on the side of her mouth and tapped her right foot on the marble floor. Truth be told she was getting rather worried about Severus' safety. Not only would the order lose an important spy but also her mission would fail.

"Are you ok Hermione?" asked Ginny with concern throwing her cards on top of the pile.

"Yeah," sighed Hermione rubbing her stomach. She felt her chest twisting itself into a million knots. "I'm just worried about Severus. It's been an hour since he's gone."

"Don't worry about him," reassured Harry, 'I'm sure he's ok."

True to his word, just as the words left his mouth, Snape apparated into the room. His face broke into a wide smile as he saw the trio sitting on the soft brown couch.

"Harry, Hermione, Ginny," he whispered urgently, "I need to speak you now upstairs."

Ginny quickly gathered the cards and put them in the box. Snape swept from the room with the trio next to him. Once in Harry's room, Snape cast the charm around the walls so no one could hear.

"Sit down," said Snape courteously as he conjured four armchairs.

"Thanks," said the trio.

Hermione couldn't contain herself any longer.

"How did it go," she blurted out rubbing her hands together.

"It went perfectly," answered Severus his eyes sparkling. "You've succeeded brilliantly Hermione."

Hermione let out a sigh and the air could have filled a whole balloon. She sank against the back of her chair as she smiled in relief.

"Thank God," she murmured.

"Elaborate please," requested Ginny.

"Ginny and Harry, I shall tell you what was planned between the two of us. When Ron comes back you can relay the plan to him. I told Lord Voldemort that they should use Hermione as a way to gather information. Draco will claim that he fell in love with Hermione during Hogwarts but his father prevented him from making a move. However, he will simply be looking for information. Hermione will give him information but it will be a trap. She'll say for example that we'll meet at the Ministry. Naturally, Lord Voldemort will show up but we will station more aurors on purpose and slowly the Dark Lord's army will vanish as we kill them. Hermione needs to find one piece of information. She needs to know who the spy is."

"Severus," piped up Harry who had been listening closely, "I would like to work on narrowing the suspects. There are too many members in the Order; it would more effective if we narrow the suspect list to 3 to 5 people. Dumbledore has files on all the members of the Order. It's possible that the files might state possible motives for joining Voldemort. It would be easier on Hermione as well."

"That's an excellent point Harry," said Snape approvingly. "You have full permission. Do as you feel suit you. Now back to the date. I have told Draco that I will take you to the place where he will be. He shall be at the Garden Café tomorrow at noon. Meet him but instead of taking pure Veritaserum take a vial that contains fake Veritaserum. Slip it casually into his drink when he's tying his shoe or going to the bathroom but AFTER he says that he loves you. Fall for it Hermione; they think you'll be an easy catch. And Hermione you need to say that you love him too; it'll make his more relaxed and vulnerable to give you information and vice versa. If you don't love him and give him information he'll be suspicious."

"Harry and I will be at the café tomorrow," said Ginny determinedly, "In case he tries to kill you or do something crazy, we'll be there."

"Great!" said Severus standing up.

He looked thoughtfully at Harry for a second, "You know Harry, if you didn't have your mother's eyes I would say that you were your father. He was as involved and as true to the Order as you are. I must confess that when I heard that you guys would be performing this mission, I was a little skeptical. Forgive me for that. You guys have done better than any other professional aurors. I have 100 confidence that we will succeed."

"Thank you," said the trio smiling touched.

"Hey Hermione," said Ginny, "Let's go, we have to plan out a classy outfit for tomorrow's date."

. & .

Hermione adjusted her jacket as she neared the Garden Café the next day. At Ginny's insistence she wore an earth colored halter shirt that showed a classy amount of her breasts. Over the shirt was a black jacket that hugged her hips. Her legs were snug in a pair of knit black pants and her feet were comfortable in a pair of leather boots. She hugged the coat to herself as the chilly wind of December whipped her hazel hair around her shoulders and into her face. Cursing she pushed her hair out of her face as she entered the café.

She walked up to counter and ordered a fire whisky from the pleasant and plump looking woman. While the woman filled her glass, Hermione tapped her polished nails against the counter and looked casually around the café. Every table was full; Hermione was sure that Severus had arranged it to be like that. Hermione saw Harry and Ginny sitting a few tables away from Draco talking. Then her eyes landed on none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione nodded slightly, as she felt into her leather bag for the tiny bottle of Veritaserum. She knew what she had to do.

Hermione accepted her glass of fire whisky from the hostess, nodded her thanks and walked past slowly Draco's table. As she passed by she gently tipped the glass and spilled the beverage on his shirt.

"Oh no," she exclaimed in feigned shock, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's OK," said Draco who had been watching Hermione since she had entered the store. "Um, would you like to sit down?"

"Thank you," said Hermione blushing. She couldn't believe that she was sitting in front of her archenemy as they were actually having a civil conversation. Memories of last night caused her to blush a darker shade of pink.

"Well uh," stammered Hermione biting her bottom lip and curling a strand of hair around her second finger.

Draco fiddled with his empty glass as he stared at the girl across the table from him. In spite of himself he felt himself grown hard as he saw her bite her bottom lip; she had no idea how much that simple action aroused him.

"Ok Draco," his mind told him, "Tell her that you love her. Yeah right, come on Draco. I haven't told a single woman that statement least of all a Mudblood. I can't believe I'm in this position. But I have no choice. If I hadn't fucking slept with her last night I wouldn't be in this situation right now. Stupid goddamn hormones. FUCK."

"Listen Hermione," started Draco clearing his throat, "I have something to tell you. I know I should've told you long before but I felt that now is the right time."

Hermione nodded and smiled. She knew that Draco was about to make his "confession."

"I love you," blurted Draco. As he said the words he felt his insides cringe. Sure, she was hot and he loved last night but that was only lust. Love was a far cry from how he really felt. She was still the dirty Mudblood that she had been in school. Sure her figure had improved greatly but she remained a Mudblood.

"Really Draco," said Hermione her face breaking into a fake smile, "I'm so happy you feel this way. Ever since we became Head Boy and Head Girl together I fell for you."

"Oh god," thought Hermione, "What am I saying? That was pathetic."

"That's great Hermione. I never told you because my father would have harmed you because as you know he doesn't believe that Mud- Muggleborns are worthy," said Draco grasping her left hand in his right one.

Hermione smiled lovingly at him as she reached for her fake Veritaserum bottle in her leather purse. Draco rubbed her hand with his fingers and then kissed the top of her hand causing Hermione to giggle.

"I need to go to the bathroom Hermione. Excuse me," said Draco standing up.

"Sure thing," said Hermione smiling sweetly at him.

As soon as he left the table the fake smile left her face. She rolled her eyes and wiped her hand on the napkin next to her as she huffed. She shuddered as she remembered his fake smile. She glanced furtively around her and when she was sure that no one was looking, she quickly extracted the vial of colorless potion from her small black bag. Nimbly she popped open the vial and emptied the entire vial into his wine glass. Motioning to a waiter, she had his glass refilled with fire whisky. After depositing the empty bottle into her leather purse, she pulled out her mirror.

"Harry," she whispered.

"Yes Hermione," he answered as his face appeared into the spotless mirror.

"It's all taken care of," she muttered from the corner of her mouth.

"Great," replied Harry.

Meanwhile, Draco was washing his hands in the men's bathroom. He knew that while he was gone, Hermione would have slipped the fake truth potion into his drink. What caught him off guard was that she said that she loved him. That struck him odd; he had been even more horrible to her when he was Head Boy. He'd have to verify her statement through Veritaserum. He pulled out his vial of the Truth Potion and wrapped his long fingers around the bottle as he exited the bathroom.

Hermione smiled pleasantly as he took his seat across from her. As he took her hands in his, she noticed that he grasped her right hand more. Suspicious she slipped her pinky a little farther into his right hand and her nail hit glass. She then knew what he was planning.

"Well," said Hermione breaking the silence, "Cheers to us."

"Yes," agreed Draco as picked up his glass, "Hey, you're glass is nearly empty. I'll refill it for you."

"I can do it," said Hermione pushing her chair back.

"No," objected Draco, "Allow me."

Before she could respond, he had grabbed her glass and made his way to the counter.

"Shit," though Hermione.

Hermione glanced behind her and when she was sure that Draco's back was turned she called one of the waiter's to her.

"One goblet fire whisky," she said urgently, "QUICKLY!"

"Yes ma'am," said the waiter alarmed. She quickly went behind the counter.

"Hurry up!" thought Hermione urgently now kicking her heeled shoes against the polished floor. "Otherwise I'm dead!"

She looked back at the line at the counter and she felt comforted when she saw that there were 4 customers before Draco. Her heart breathing at lightening speed, Hermione tapped her nails against the table. It took every ounce of resistance not to grab her neighbor's goblet.

"Where the hell are you!" thought Hermione.

Just as the thought left her mind, the door to the kitchen swung out and the waitress appeared. Beckoning her frantically, Hermione grabbed the goblet of fire whisky from the waitress and put her left hand under the table. She scooted as far as she could into the table so Draco wouldn't be able to see the extra glass and pulled Draco's chair as far into the table. She then jerked her head back to the counter and saw Draco ordering. She closed her eyes and dropped her head on the table. After a few moments she got back up, pasted a fake smile on her face, and waited for Draco to come. Internally she smirked; she should have been put in Slytherin. As Hermione heard footsteps approaching her table she casually examined her manicured nails.

"Thanks honey," smiled Hermione as Draco set a refilled goblet in front of her.

Hermione waited with bated breath as Draco set his goblet down and turned away from her to pull his chair out. In a flash Hermione grabbed the goblet gave her with her left hand and carefully put it under the table. Just as quick, she replaced the goblet Draco had given her with the non-veritaserum goblet. She then lowered the goblet and balanced it between her legs expertly.

"Well," said Hermione as Draco seated himself in front of her.

Purposefully, Hermione took a huge sip from her goblet and downed it. Draco sipped his own goblet and made sure that she had swallowed it.

"So," he started, "When exactly did you fall in love with me?"

"Well," fibbed Hermione dreamily as the effect of the potion usually was, "I started liking you during our fifth year when we became Prefects together. I noticed that you weren't as mean around me when Crabbe and Goyle were around you. You were actually human for once and I remember that we went through a week without you calling me Mudblood. It was a huge change and I slowly started liking you. But I guess that it slowly progressed to a stronger feeling. I tried to stop it but it was spreading like wildfire."

"Oh," said Draco clearly at a loss for words.

Hermione felt like laughing at his shocked expression but she kept her stone like expression on her face. Suddenly a look of pain crossed Draco's face as he unconsciously rubbed his left arm. Hermione took another sip of her drink acting as if she didn't notice anything but she knew that the Dark mark had burned.

"Well," said Draco, "I have to go now. I have an appointment. See you later I presume?"

"Yes," said Hermione standing up but leaving the goblet under the table on the floor.

"Meet me here, at noon day after tomorrow?" asked Draco.

"Yes," repeated Hermione.

Draco moved closer to her, smiled and gave her a warm hug but once his arms were around her he grimaced and swore under his breath. Hermione rolled her eyes as she returned the hug. As they pulled apart they plastered fake smiles on their faces. Draco gave a quick peck on her lips before he apparated.

"Oh god," thought Hermione, "What the hell have I got myself into?"

**

* * *

**

_Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them all. I adore them. And thanks to those who checked out Hidden Pain. I really appreciate that. Sorry about the delay, I needed to post the next chapter of Destiny's Decisions. I hope that this chapter meets your expectations._**  
**


	6. Chapter VI

**Seeds of Seduction**

_Chapter 6: So Many Suspects_

Hermione walked up the steps to her room and closed the door the door behind her. She threw off her black coat and kicked off her boots. Haphazardly, she threw her bag on the couch next to her bed. Throwing herself on her plush bed, she settled her head between the satin pillows and closed her eyes. Just as she was drifting into a doze, someone knocked on her door.

"Great," muttered Hermione as she pulled herself off the bed and staggered to the door.

"What is it?" asked Hermione irritably as she threw open the door. In front of her was Harry.

"Hey Hermione," said Harry stepping in, "You were great. Ginny and I were having a hard time trying to contain the laughter."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show," said Hermione sarcastically," Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get a few minutes of sleep."

"Sorry, sorry," said Harry holding out his hands, "I just wanted to let you know that Ginny and I are going to narrow suspects. We'll be back and tell you what we know in a couple of hours."

"Ok," said Hermione tiredly as Harry left her room.

Once more, Hermione closed the door and lay down on her bed. Within a few minutes she fell into a dreamless sleep.

. & .

Meanwhile miles away from Hermione, Draco and Lord Voldemort were discussing the events of the day. Ina dark and small room the two Death Eaters sat alone. Draco sat in a hard backed wooden chair and faced Voldemort who was sitting in a plush chair. His faithful pet, Nagini slowly slithered around the chair hissing menacingly.

"Draco," said the Dark lord coldly, "How did today go? Did that Mudblood fall for your false confession?"

"Yes she did My Lord,' answered Draco promptly, "She also claimed that she fell in love with me as well."

"She did? You verified her answer, no doubt?" asked the Dark Lord a hint of danger in his voice.

"Yes I did my Lord," said Draco with pride in his voice.

"When shall you be meeting this girl next time?" asked the Dark Lord.

"In two days. I'll try my hardest to get a meeting place from her," said Draco.

"I'm setting a deadline for you Draco. I'm only giving you a month and a half. It's the first of December today. You only have until the middle of January to give me information. If you fail you shall pay with your life, however if you succeed, you will rewarded beyond your wildest dreams," threatened Lord Voldemort.

"Yes sir," said Draco dutifully without the slightest hint of fear though inside he was shivering slightly.

. & .

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were sitting in their bedroom. The curtains were drawn and the only light was coming from the rose candles that Ginny had lit. The fancy dark wood dresser and side tables gleamed at the flickering light that shone on them. Harry and Ginny sat on the cream comforter of their bed with a stack of files next to them. Ginny snuggled next to Harry as she opened the first file.

"Mhmm," murmured Harry as he kissed the top of her head.

"Harry," said Ginny, "Why are we looking through the folders instead of asking the Order."

"Gin," explained Harry, "It would be suspicious if we went around and asked for their alibi. We have no clue who the spy is; if we asked him or her, they would lie and tell the Dark Lord that they were under suspicion. There are a lot of members in the Order."

"Yeah," cut in Ginny wryly gesturing to the towering pile next to her, "About a 1000."

"But we can automatically remove some of them because we were talking to them while we were give away," reasoned Harry.

"You're right," said Ginny kissing Harry's cheek. "Thank God Dumbledore has these files on every member. It tells their previous history and actions. We can see who has a motive for destroying the Light or wanting revenge on Dumbledore."

Silence fell between the two for a while as they looked through the files. Occasionally, Ginny and Harry would ask the other if a suspect had been in the hall at the time of the betrayal.

"Gin," said Harry after an hour of unsuccessful files, "Here's a suspect and -"

'What?" exclaimed Ginny peering over Harry's shoulder, "Who is it?"

"Mundugus Fletcher," said Harry swallowing hard, "Gin, I just can't believe it could be him."

"What's his motive," said Ginny whipping out a piece of paper and moving closer to Harry who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"He was nowhere in sight that night," said Harry, "Come to think of it, where is he? I haven't seen him for a while. Dumbledore told me that he has been suspended from the Order for a while."

"What? Why?" asked Ginny her eyes full of worry.

"He continued importing stolen goods even after Dumbledore warned him not to," said Harry hurriedly, " Dumbledore said that he could remain a member of the Order and know what was happening; he just isn't allowed to fight in any battles."

"That's a motive,' said Ginny her eyes wide, "He could be mad and strayed over to Voldemort. After all, he DOES get drunk a lot. He could have let it slip that he wasn't able to fight over it. A Death Eater could have placed the Imperius curse on him. Harry, do you know when he was suspended?"

"Um," said Harry furrowing his eyebrows, "I think it was about a month ago?"

"That's too far back," said Ginny, "But this is a suspect. He has a huge motive and I really think that HE could be the spy. Hermione can use this."

"But," argued Harry.

"Harry," said Ginny, "You said that nobody could be trusted."

"That's true," admitted Harry. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Ginny smiling at him radiantly, "Good job Harry," said Ginny as she kissed him.

"Is that all the thanks I get?" pouted Harry but he had a mischievous look in his eyes.

Ginny smirked as she kissed him more forcibly this time. Harry wrapped her small waist with his hands and pulled her down as he fell back onto the bed. The papers in the folder Ginny was holding flew all over the bed as he returned her kiss. Finally, a minute later, they broke apart and Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Suddenly, Ginny yelped and broke away.

"Gin," said Harry urgently, "What happened?"

Ginny was staring at a piece of paper that was facing her. Harry pulled her close to him and picked up the paper. His face went white as he read the memos.

"Harry," gasped Ginny finally her face pale, " That… that piece of paper. Percy! He might be, he could be…"

"I can't believe it," said Harry swallowing hard and he held Ginny tight, "it can't be right."

"Harry," said Ginny as a tear fell down her face, "Tell me what it says. I can't read it."

"Gin," said Harry swallowing hard, "It says a lot of points that point towards him being the spy. Gin, I think we should discuss this with Ron when he comes back. I don't want to point fingers without having him here; he's on this mission as well."

"Ok," said Ginny though tears were falling down her face, "I just don't want, I CAN"T believe that he could do this."

"Shh," said Harry as he held Ginny close.

Ginny laid her head against Harry's muscular shoulders and closed her eyes. Harry kissed her forehead and slowly rocked her until her breathing became shallow and even. He then laid her lovingly on the pillows and kissed her one last time on her cheek. Waving his wand, he gathered the papers and returned them to the folder. Marking it with a black pen, he took Mundungus' and Percy's folders and put them in the drawer of the desk and placed a locking charm on it. For another few hours, he looked through the other folders but to no avail. Harry sighed and placed the files on his desk. Exhausted he lay down next to Ginny and placed his arms around her. She turned around and nuzzled her head in his neck. Closing his eyes, Harry fell asleep to the sound of her heartbeat.

. & .

An hour later a knock on the door woke Harry.

"What?" he mumbled sleepily.

Fazed, he looked around him and saw Ginny sleeping next to him. Gently, he extracted himself from Ginny and looked around; everything was hazy. Yawning, he felt around the dresser, found his glasses, and put them on. Stretching, he walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh hey," said Harry when he saw Ron standing outside with Hermione. "Come on in."

"Sorry for waking you up Harry," said Hermione.

"No big deal," said Harry who was now wide awake, 'let me wake up Ginny."

"You don't have," started Hermione but Harry went over and gently prodded Ginny.

After a few unsuccessful tries, Ginny started and sat up looking around her sleepily.

"Hey honey," said Harry softly kissing her on her nose, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better," said Ginny rubbing her eyes blearily.

"Oh hey Ron, Hermione," said Ginny after a few minutes as she caught sight of them.

She got up and walked with Harry to the middle of the room.

"Hey Ron, Hermione," said Ginny nervously, "We made some really important advances this afternoon. One of them is really going to shock you but we felt that you really needed to know."

"Ok," said Ron slowly. He waved his wands and a wooden table and 4 chairs appeared.

Harry went over to the desk and brought out the two files. Ginny rummaged in her drawer and found her pad of paper and a pen. They walked over to Ron and Hermione who were sitting comfortably in the chairs and set down the files and pad. Harry and Ginny sat side by side and Harry cleared his throat. Hermione smiled as she and Ron looked at him expectantly.

"Me and Ginny looked through all the files of the members of the Order today," said Harry seriously.

"Did you find anyone with a really strong motive?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Harry, "there were only 2 suspects out of all the members in the Order. We were able to eliminate most of them because we were talking to them while our identities were made known to Voldemort."

"Who was the first," said Hermione, "I need to know today because I do have to meet Malfoy tomorrow at the same café."

"The first is Mundugus Fletcher," said Harry carefully.

"Hold on Ron," said Harry quickly when he saw Ron's mouth open in protest, "Look Ron, I know that it seems unlikely but Dumbledore suspended him from the Order for a year because he was still importing stolen goods. However, he still knows additions to the Order, meeting of the Order, and other many valuable details. Moody told me that he was devastated and very furious when he was suspended. That's a very strong reason to stray over."

"I suppose so," said Ron. "What's the second suspect?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged nervous looks.

"Promise me that you won't blow your top until you hear our argument," said Harry but this request seemed to fuel Ron's interest.

"Yes, ok I promise, now tell me," said Ron impatiently.

"It's Percy Ron," said Harry.

"What?" gasped Hermione.

Just as Harry expected, Ron's face went white. In the matter of seconds, his face changed from white to red. A look of surprise crossed his face, which was replaced by anger in a few seconds.

"Harry," growled Ron pushing his chair back and standing up. His brown eyes were burning with anger. "You realize what you're saying don't you? YOU JUST ACCUSED ONE OF THE MEMBERS OF MY FAMILY OF BEING A DEATH EATER!"

"Ron," said Harry but Ron interrupted him.

"Harry," said Ron breathing heavily, "You went too far okay? I know he was a real prat in our 4th year but you have no right to call him a Death Eater. You are no longer--"

"Ron," said Ginny angrily, "Shut up and sit down. Percy's my brother too but you don't hear me making a fuss. Now will you shut up and let us tell our side."

"Percy's our strongest suspect," said Harry standing up, "There's an entire paper in his file that really states how much he hates Dumbledore."

"Oh, so just because he hates Dumbledore, he's going to betray us?" spat Ron.

"OK Ron," said Harry hotly, "You explain to me why your brother not killed a SINGLE Death Eater in his 3 years in the Order even though he went to all the battles?"

"Just because he hasn't killed a Death Eater doesn't mean," started Ron but Harry cut him off.

"Did you know Ron that Dumbledore had Percy SACKED in the Ministry?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore sacked Percy?" said Hermione in disbelief.

"Yes," said Harry urgently, "That's the point. Has he ever mentioned to you that he was fired? In the beginning of this year, Dumbledore ran a private case against certain members of the Ministry for rebelling against certain laws the Minister had tried to pass. Percy was one of them."

"What were the laws about?" asked Hermione curiously.

"They were asking for harsher protection for Azkaban and punishments for Death Eaters," said Harry.

"Do you know any other people who were sacked?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Lucius Malfoy was sacked along with McNair," said Harry. "Doesn't that strike you as funny that all these former Death Eaters were sacked and Percy was included. I mean only Death Eaters would not want harsher punishments for their fellow murderers."

"Harry," cut in Ron, "If Dumbledore suspected Percy, why did he allow Percy in the Order?'

Ron smirked as he saw Harry struggle with an answer.

"Look Ron," said Ginny, "We know that Percy is a soft-hearted person at heart. He would definitely try the plea that he personally didn't like the punishment to be any harder. Dumbledore would have believed him as he was already a member of the Order."

Harry smirked as Ron sighed; he knew that they had won the argument.

"Now look Ron," said Harry, "We are not 100 sure but they are the two strongest suspects that we have. Hermione needs to know; would you rather have all the suspects and be ruthless or be sweet and soft and eliminate people just because they're close to us? We can't leave anyone out Ron, no matter how close they are to us. It pains me if Percy was a Death Eater but I'd rather be wrong than be sorry."

"You're right," sighed Ron, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," said Harry, "if a sibling of mine was accused of betraying the family, I would probably have reacted the same way."

"Ok guys," said Hermione, "I have my first official date with Malfoy tomorrow. Narrowing the suspects was a really big help you guys. I really appreciate that. I told Ron the plan and he believes that we need to start diminishing Voldemort's army now. He encouraged me to slip him a fake meeting spot tomorrow."

"Ok Hermione," said Harry, "That's not a bad idea but have you informed Dumbledore about this? He has to station enough aurors to overwhelm them. He also has a few tricks up his sleeve to hide the fact that they are losing more Death Eaters while we're losing only a few Aurors."

"Severus told me a few minutes ago that Draco only has a month and a half to get info out of me," said Hermione, "I think the sooner that I give him the info and diminish the Dark Lord's army, the better. And yes, I will tell Dumbledore that I plan on telling him the place tomorrow. Leave everything to me."

"Good luck Hermione," said Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

**

* * *

**

_Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! _

_Divya: Hi! Yes, I watched Kal Ho Naa Ho. You probably realized that small scene. I love Shah Rukh Khan. LOLL. Anyways, hope it's ok that I used it. I hope you keep reading! _

_Thanks to everyone who stuck with my story so far!_


	7. Chapter VII

**Seeds of Seduction**

_Chapter 7: First Date_

Hermione sighed as she walked into the café two days later. Brushing a lock of auburn hair out of her eyes, she placed her bag down on an empty table and sat down. Draco had not yet arrived so Hermione simply leaned against the headrest, closed her eyes, and waited. This was it: her first day to really make an impact on the Order. Her breath was coming in harsh ragged gulps and her fingers were playing with the cloth on her pants. Her chest felt as if it was in a carpet of knots. Every move she could make could decide her future. One small blunder on her part could cost her life and those around her. Her stomach felt as if butterflies were flying around and she was going to vomit any second.

As she sat there musing, Draco Malfoy opened the door and walked in. Looking around the café haughtily, he scanned the crowd until he saw Hermione. Rolling his eyes, he cursed and adjusted the collar of his light blue button up shirt. Then rather painfully, he plastered a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. The next instant he dropped it and scrunched up his nose.

"Well here goes," thought Draco as he forced the smile back on his face and weaved his way through the tables towards Hermione.

"You ok honey?" asked Draco as he slid into the plush black leather seat next to Hermione.

"Oh hello Draco," said Hermione pleasantly as she opened her eyes and lifted her head up. "Sorry about that; I just had some things to think over."

"No big deal," said Draco, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," replied Hermione smiling as she leaned towards him and kissed him sweetly.

Draco returned the kiss tenderly and smiled gently as he pulled away. It took all his energy to not wipe his lips and run to the bathroom. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Two butterbeers please," said Draco as a waitress passed by. "Hey Hermione, you in the mood for a movie?"

"Sure,' said Hermione her face lighting up, "There's a really good movie down the street. I think it's called The Charm or something."

"That's great," said Draco taking a sip of his drink, "You know, all I've thought about these past 2 days is you."

"That's so sweet," said Hermione blushing in spite of herself.

"_Yeah right," he thought, "In your dreams."_

"I think we can make it to the 1 o'clock show," said Draco forcibly.

He had absolutely no idea what to say. He had never spent any time with Hermione and when they were forced to be with each other it was usually spent cursing and insulting each other. To tell the truth he was rather worried about his job. However, being his father's son and a Death Eater meant he couldn't portray his emotions. He knew that in spite of his horrid and mean thoughts towards her, he was completely over his head with lust. He knew that he had to try to get a meeting place out of her but he was afraid that if he drank a couple of drinks, he would lose all control of his hormones. Part of him was afraid that he would inadvertently tell Hermione about his assignment.

"Well, I think we should go then," said Hermione as she drained her bottle of butterbeer. She found herself unable to say anything to him so she busied herself by taking rather large gulps of her drink.

"Sure," said Draco thankful to be able to say something.

He left a couple of galleons on the table as he slid out of the booth. He smiled fakely and offered his hand to Hermione who accepted it gratefully as she gracefully slid out. Hermione grabbed her red leather handbag as she brushed her hazel hair out of her eyes and placed it on her shoulder. She smoothed her beige stretch pants and red long sleeved shirt while Draco threw away the empty bottles.

"Let's go," said Draco as he came back and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Together the couple walked out the door and towards the theater.

"Two tickets to The Charm," said Hermione politely as she took out her wallet.

"I'm paying," said Draco but Hermione stopped him.

"You paid for the drinks so I'll pay for the tickets," said Hermione determinedly.

Draco stared at her in surprise but he put away his wallet. In spite of himself, he felt a tiny drop of respect mixed with his hatred and lust. Hermione was his first "date" who actually didn't assume that he had to pay for everything. For once, he met a girl who actually fulfilled her side of the relationship. He snorted as he remembered Pansy Parkinson; all she had wanted out their relationship was the sex and not the actual him. No one had really tried to get to know the other side of Draco Malfoy that lived within the folds.

"Here," said Hermione holding a ticket as she put her wallet back into her purse.

"Thanks," said Draco as he waited for Hermione.

After Hermione placed her wallet in her purse and picked her ticket, they walked into the theater side by side.

"Showing on the third theater on the left," said the woman pleasantly as she ripped their tickets, "Enjoy your show!"

"Thanks," they replied.

The movie was a romantic comedy much to the dismay of Draco. Hermione however, was completely enraptured by the plotline. Draco was on the edge of his seat desperate to get out of the theater. Finally, an hour and forty minutes later, the movie was over and roughly Draco pulled Hermione to her feet and practically ran out of the theater.

"What's wrong Draco?" asked Hermione practically running to keep up with him, "Didn't you like the movie?"

"I HATED it," scowled Draco, "I despise romantic films."

"Oh, I'm sorry Draco," said Hermione sympathetically "Well it's only 5 and it's already quite dark. Maybe we could go to a club?"

Draco didn't have to think twice. "Sure," he said automatically, "I know this awesome pub down the street. It's called the Funky Fox."

"Let's go," said Hermione enthusiastically. "Oh, but I have to change. I'm not wearing proper clubbing clothes."

"Change there then," said Draco hurriedly.

"Fine," said Hermione quickly.

As they walked towards the club, Hermione smirked to herself. Everything was going to plan. It was like a dream. Ironically, next to her Draco was thinking the exact same thing.

"Well here it is," said Draco as he pushed open the door to the pub.

"It's uh nice," said Hermione plastering a fake smile on her face.

"I'll get us some drinks while you change honey," said Draco sweetly.

Hermione nodded and walked towards the restroom observing the club. Hermione squinted; the only light in the club came from multi-colored disco balls that hung from the ceiling from thin threads. Lithe and scantily dressed bodies twisted and danced on the wooden circular floor. Music blared out from the speakers on top of the stage. Hermione blushed with recognition when she saw several girls dancing on the stage. Around the dance floor were tables covered with assorted drinks. Finally, Hermione reached the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. Feverishly, she pulled out the outfit she had packed last night and pulled it on.

After dressing, she pulled out her mirror and made sure that no one else was in the restroom.

"Ginny," she whispered.

A few seconds later, her face appeared.

"What's up Hermione?" she asked.

"I'm at the club," whispered Hermione, "I have to be very drunk tonight. I need you to come here in case I pass out. I have to give him the information and to make it look realistic I have to drink a lot of alcohol. You have to be here for me."

"Ok Hermione," said Ginny, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Stepping outside, she perfected her makeup and hair. Throwing her bag into a locker next to the sink, she left the bathroom and made her way through the dance floor in search of Draco. Finally, after a few minutes of unsuccessful tries, she found him sitting on a stool at one of the bars.

"Draco," she called as she made her way to him.

Draco turned around and his jaw dropped. The world around him vanished as he stared at the girl. Her dark brown hair was rich with the visible red highlights that she added moments ago. Her brown eyes were round and big and were carefully outlined with black mascara, brown eyeliner, and soft peach eye shadow. Her flawless skin was a creamy white and her cherry-red lips were glossy and full. Her upper body was clothed in a red shirt that was long sleeved. The shirt itself was a tank top, which was tight at the top and laced shut across her breast line. It was a solid red material until her belly button. Then it flared out into red lace which had red flowers sown on it. Her arms were covered with the same red transparent cloth that showed off her flat, white stomach. Her flat stomach was exposed between the shirt and a pair of extremely tight black leather pants. Around her waistline, a glittery thin red sash was tied in a knot leaving the rest to fall down her left leg. Her feet were strapped in a pair of high-heeled glittery stilettos. Draco opened his mouth but no sound came out as this goddess enamored him.

"You look mind-blowing," stammered Draco.

"Thank you sweetheart," said Hermione suddenly flirtatious as she took a huge sip of her alcoholic beverage.

"Let's dance," said Hermione as she drained her glass.

She pulled Draco up and onto the dance floor. Just then the song ended and a new one came on. A sinfully seductive song stared blaring out the speakers and Hermione reached up and grabbed Draco's neck. She closed the gap in between them and thrust her hips in time with the music. Draco smirked and slipped his hand under her shirt and massaged her flesh. He ran his finder down her neck emanating a moan. Draco slowly held Hermione's hips and started massaging the skin exposed between her shirt and pants. He moved his thumb in sensual circles on her navel.

_I'm feelin sexy_

_  
I wanna hear you say my name boy_

_  
If you can reach me_

_  
You can feel my burning flame_

Hermione turned around and moved down the length of Draco's body. Draco groaned as she moved her way up and moved her hands up his shirt. He looked around searching for a room but then he remembered his job. Cursing to himself he gestured to a waitress. As the girl passed by, he grabbed a couple vials of alcoholic beverages and handed a couple to Hermione. He downed a couple himself as he watched Hermione throw them down her throat still moving her body to the beat with her eyes closed.

_  
I'm feeling kind of n-a-s-t-y_

_  
I might just take you home with me_

_  
Baby the minute I feel your energy_

_  
Your vibe's just taken over me_

_  
Start feeling so crazy babe_

_  
I feel the funk coming over me_

_  
I don't know what's gotten into me_

_  
The rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe_

_  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_  
I'm calling all my girls_

_  
We're going to turn this party out_

_  
I know you want my body_

Draco nodded to himself; he definitely wanted Hermione but he kept his mind on the job. Careful not to draw attention he continued dancing for a few lines. As he danced sensuously with Hermione, he wondered how he could get her to down a few more drinks. But he needn't have worried. As each waiter passed by the couple, Hermione grabbed a few alcoholic beverages and gulped them down.

_  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_  
I'm calling all my girls_

_  
I see you look me up and down_

_  
And I came to party_

Draco smirked.

"Baby," he whispered, "Want to meet up tomorrow?"

"I can't," slurred Hermione holding him around his waist, "I have a meeting to go to tomorrow.'

"Bingo," thought Draco.

"Where do you have to go?' asked Draco innocently.

"I have to go to the Ministry to meet with people in my career at noon," mumbled Hermione.

"Yes!" thought Draco ecstatic.

"That's too bad," whispered Draco not sounding sorry at all.

"Draco," said Hermione suddenly keeling over, "I don't feel well."

"Oh god," said Draco feigning concern as he picked her up and carried her out of the club.

Hermione was too drunk by now to tell who had taken her out of the pub. She screamed and yelled and kicked the poor guy's back and shoulders until he threw her on the grass. Hermione started to scream but her vomit beat her to it. Hermione stumbled and all her alcoholic beverages pouring out her mouth one by one. Draco knelt beside her and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks," she panted as she lay on the grass.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day," said Draco as he picked up Hermione and set on her feet. The moment he took his hands off her, she swayed and would have fallen had Draco not caught her at the last moment.

At that moment Ginny came out dressed in a black skintight sleeveless one-strap shirt that ended a little above her belly button. Over the right shoulder with the left sleeve hung to a little below her shoulder and extended down to her wrist which ended in ruffles. Her legs were clothed in skin-tight blue suede jeans that accentuated her curves. On her feet was a pair of black, cloth stilettos.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed then stopped. "Oh, Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"What do you want Weaslette? Luckily I was here or she would have passed out. I was clubbing and I saw her throwing up on the grass," he sneered.

"Harry and I were here. Is that an issue? I think she's drunk enough and partied enough ok?" snapped Ginny. "Give her to me. I'll take her home."

"Ok," agreed Draco readily.

He didn't care. All he needed to do was to tell the Dark Lord what he learned moments ago. Unfortunately for him, if people weren't walking up the walkway, he could have killed "this little Weaslette."

Ginny grasped Hermione but her arms and apparated. Within moments, Draco had vanished as well.

**

* * *

**

H_ey! Thanks for the reviews! Answers to questions: _

_Pigtails5: HEY! Yes, I LOVE Shah Rukh Khan too. He's SO HOT! Lol. Remember in chapter 5 when Ron said that he had a date with Lavender? Hermione remembered the flashback when she was going to tell that she loved him. I picked the scene where Saif Ali Khan and Priety Zinta are in that really nice café and she blurts out that she loves Shah Rukh. Except the role got switched in this story. I kept some of the details like the "Nice dress" and "nice tie" etc._

_Hogwartsboyzrhot: HI! Yes, I'm Indian. I'm from India. (no duh. Lol) And I absolutely LOVE Shah Rukh Khan. Actually, you reviewed my other story, Hidden Pain! I wrote most of it with my other best friend._

_This is important! I just want to let everyone know that I will not be posting for a while. My school will be starting in2 days and it's my junior yr. I have hella tests and such. This week I submitted 3 chapters but from now on, it'll only be one chapter a week. I mean I could give you the chapter as I finish them but then they won't be very good. I'm extremely sorry but this is the only way I can do it. The story will be finished I promise you 110. But every Friday I'm going to submit one more chapter. Thank you._


	8. Chapter VIII

**Seeds of Seductions**

_Chapter 8: Will You Marry Me?_

Hermione groaned as her head hit wood. Forcing herself up, she rubbed her head. Her head spinning, she heard voices around her but they were all a blur. Slowly, the voice came towards her and away from her as she drifted in an out of consciousness.

"Oh god," said Harry shaking his head as he looked at the disillusioned girl on the bed, "She really did go overboard on the alcohol tonight didn't she?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, "She had nearly passed out when I caught her with Malfoy."

"Oh," said Ron clapping his hands together, "Fred and George gave me a recipe to make for hangovers. I'll go make one."

"Hey," said Harry sharply as Ron opened the door, "You're sure that it's a potion and not some trick drink that'll hurt her more?"

"Yes," said Ron rolling his eyes, "I've used it loads of times myself."

"Ok, just making sure," said Harry as Ron shut the door. "Hey Gin, where's the bag that Hermione took."

"Oh," said Ginny, "Don't worry. I got it before I found her outside with Malfoy."

"Thanks honey," said Harry falling wearily into a chair. He patted the seat next to him; Ginny smiled and sat next to him placing her head on his shoulder. Harry dropped his head on top of hers and entwined his fingers with hers. As minutes passed, Ginny and Harry simply sat together not speaking, just enjoying each other's company as they waited for Ron.

Finally a quarter of an hour later, Ron stumbled back into the room carrying a smoking vial of green liquid in his left hand. Ginny got up and wrinkled her nose revoltingly as she smelled the putrid liquid.

"Here," said Ginny taking the vial and walking to Hermione.

Gently she pried Hermione's mouth open and poured it down her throat. Throwing the still smoking vial into the trashcan, Ginny sat down and waited for the potion to work it's magic. Finally, a few minutes later Hermione slowly sat up and brushed her straightened hair out of her face. Blinking rapidly as her pupils hit bright light, she rubbed her eyes and looked around her.

"Oh hi," she said rather drowsily, "How did I get here?"

"I brought you here," said Ginny getting up and sitting next to Hermione.

"How did everything go?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Excellent!" exclaimed her face lighting up in a smile, "He fell for it and I slipped it out drunkenly that we were meeting at the Ministry tomorrow! I could tell from this euphoric look shining behind his face that he fell for it. I have to speak to Dumbledore."

"No," said Ginny pulling her back down on the bed, "You've done enough. I'll tell Dumbledore that everything has succeeded. You should rest so you'll be fit to fight tomorrow."

"Ok," said Hermione kicking off her shoes. She scrawled under the sheet and in a matter of seconds had passed out.

"God," whispered Ginny to her brother and boyfriend as they tiptoed out of the room and made their way down the deserted steps, "How does she sleep in those tight clothes? I couldn't. I'd need something more loose."

Ginny shuddered as she pulled at her tight black shirt and tight jeans.

"And perhaps something shorter and thinner," whispered Harry in her ear causing Ginny to blush and giggle.

"Hey!" snapped Ron, "Control the hormones in front of the brother!"

Harry laughed as he punched Ron in the shoulder. Ron smiled in spite of himself as they neared Dumbledore's room.

"Come in," called his voice from the inside.

"Good evening Albus," said Harry as he walked in with Ron and Ginny and shut the door behind them.

"Good evening Harry, Ginny, Ron," said Dumbledore nodding to them as he said their name.

"Do you have news?"

"Yes," said Harry, "Everything is fine. Hermione succeeded. The Death Eaters think we're meeting tomorrow at the Ministry. We need all our support there tomorrow. We need everyone to support us; it is my hunch that Draco will not show up as his intentions will be revealed. We need to target Death Eaters like Lucius Malfoy, Macnair, and Peter Pettigrew."

"But," said Harry his eyes burning with anger, "No one gets Pettigrew but ME."

"Of course," said his friends immediately. There was no need for words. Everyone knew why Harry wanted Pettigrew for himself.

"Do you think Voldemort will show up tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"Personally, I don't know for sure," said Dumbledore frowning, "It would seem probable that he would to cause as much damage but he is delegating this duty to his Death Eaters as we have seen. Recall your fifth year when he sent his Death Eaters to get the prophecy instead of going himself. Perhaps, he simply wishes to wait until he thinks that there is not enough protection for you before he attacks. We can't be 100 sure but the likelihood is that he won't come until he has to. But we can't be 100 sure."

"Ok," said the trio.

"Well, you guys have done an excellent job," said Dumbledore as he got up and walked around his desk to him, "Allow me to say that I have never had a group of new aurors who has done as well as you."

"Harry," said Dumbledore softly as his gaze rested on Harry for a moment, "Your mother and father would have been very proud of you. I know it."

"Ginny," said Dumbledore, "You have been such a huge addition to Harry's life. That's why I assigned the assignment to Hermione and not you. I wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to you. I couldn't bring myself to cause a situation that could Harry more heartache. I'm not saying that Hermione isn't valuable to Harry; I know that losing another loved one would be devastating and Harry needs you by his side. You guys remind me of Lily and James. If you switched the eyes, I could see Harry's parents in front of me this very instant."

By the end of Dumbledore' speech, tears were flowing down Ginny's face and Harry was blinking hard. Ron was looking at the couple with a sweet and tender smile on his face. Harry gathered Ginny in his arms as the tears flowed rapidly down her porcelain cheeks.

"And of course Ron," said Dumbledore turning to the tall red-headed boy on Harry's side, "I think you've been one of the best friends Harry could have asked for. You've patiently offered him your support and courage these 7 years and I doubt he could have dealt with the pressure had you not been here to help him."

"And now," said Dumbledore clearing his throat, "I think it's bedtime for all of you."

Silently, the trio walked out of the room and went upstairs. Ron watched his eyes narrowed as Ginny and Harry went together into one room but then relaxed and nodded. He'd have to let Ginny go.

"You ok," asked Harry softly as he kissed Ginny on her cheek.

"Yes," said Ginny, I sleep here with you tonight?"

"Of course," said Harry as he took of his shirt and pants until he was only in his boxers and then walked to Ginny. "Are you OK?"

"I want to be with you tonight," said Ginny, "Tomorrow we have a battle; I want to be with you tonight. I might not even---"

"Ginny," said Harry harshly as he placed his hand over her mouth, "Don't say that again! Do you think that I'd let someone kill you without taking me first?"

Ginny's eyes filled with tears again as she buried her face in Harry's neck. Harry rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"Come on," he said, "We have to get some sleep. Put on one of my shirts for tonight."

"Ok," said Ginny sniffling.

She walked over and rummaged through Harry's wardrobe. Finally she pulled out a button up tank top shirt. Harry determinedly looked away as she changed; he knew that if he looked he wouldn't get any sleep. Finally when he turned Ginny was dressed in his shirt. Just seeing her made his mouth go dry. The shirt went barely 2 inches below her butt showing her long shapely legs and the shirt was unbuttoned so it showed a little of her cleavage. Harry blew out the candles as Ginny climbed into bed. Harry followed her wrapped his right arm around her. Ginny yawned and shut her eyes but Harry simply looked at her.

A ray of moonlight was shining through a crack in the curtains and onto Ginny's face. Harry smiled; she looked so angelic lying there in the comforters. Harry carefully reached up and removed a stray strand of hair from her cheek and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Are you ok?" asked Ginny as she opened her eyes, "What's wrong?'

"Nothing," whispered Harry, "I was just thinking how happy my parents would have been when I brought you home. You would have fulfilled each of their dreams."

"Oh Harry," breathed Ginny as she scooted closer. She ran a finger down Harry's face and kissed him softly on his lips, "You are so beautiful. You've fulfilled each one of my dreams. I would have loved to meet your parents. You miss them terribly don't you?"

"Oh Gin," sighed Harry, "Sometimes I miss them so much that I could scream. I6t hurts so much and I can't do anything about it. There's' an empty spot inside of me that wants to be filled but no one can do it but my parents. But you've helped me beyond anyone close to me. I can't believe that you're real. You're too perfect and beautiful to be real. Ginny, I have a question for you?"

"What?" asked Ginny breathlessly as she stared into Harry's eyes.

"Ginny," said Harry pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her so she was pressed against his chest, "I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This isn't the perfect time to tell you but will you marry me?"

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she stared into Harry's eyes. She slowly ran a hand down his face.

"There's only one answer to that," she breathed, "Of course I will."

Harry felt like his heart had stopped a few moments ago but her answer sent a surge of warmth down his body.

"And I don't think there's a better place to propose," said Ginny as she leaned in and kissed him.

Harry returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. Slowly Harry leaned forward and pushed Ginny gently back until she was flat against the bed. Ginny ran her hands up Harry's back while Harry reconsummated the kiss with more desire and passion. Ginny moaned as Harry broke away from her lips and moved down her throat. His hands ran up her legs pushing the cloth up in the process. Spreading her legs apart, Harry kissed her passionately as he settled between her legs. His nimble fingers expertly undid the buttons of the shirt as then with one swift motion he broke the kiss and removed the shirt. Ginny stared at him her eyes full of wanting, her chest heaving and her lips swollen. Harry stared at her enchanting body with fire in his eyes and in the next second, all that could be heard were the sounds of two lovers.

. & .

Ginny yawned as the sunlight her the next morning. She looked blearily around her and smiled happily when she saw her boyfriend laying next to her the covers up to his waist.

"Harry," said Ginny shoving him on his shoulder, "Wake up!"

Harry groaned and turned over to face the other direction. Ginny groaned, crawled out of the bed and then winced as pain shot through her legs. She quickly put on her underwear, Harry's shirt and then walked over to the other side. Bending down she kissed Harry on the lips.

"Mhmmm," said Harry as he opened his eyes.

"You were awake weren't you?" said Ginny wrinkling her nose cutely at him. She grabbed her pillow and started to hit him laughing. Harry laughed as he shielded himself against her blows by placing his hands above his face. Halfway, Harry caught her arm and pulled her on the bed. Flipping her over, he placed his lips on hers and ran his hands over her smooth legs. Ginny moaned, as the pillow lay forgotten on the floor.

"Hey, hey hey," said a voice from the doorway.

Harry turned around and turned a dark red when he saw Ron standing there looking rather green. Coughing he hastily got off Ginny who quickly got off the bed by the other side.

"Excuse me for um interrupting," said Ron looking rather sick, "I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready."

With that Ron turned around and Harry snorted as he practically ran out of the room.

"Did you see his face?" laughed Harry as he walked over to Ginny.

"Yes," chortled Ginny, "Well time for breakfast."

After kissing him on the nose, Ginny left the room after making sure that no one was in the hallway. Harry sighed as went into his bathroom. After showering, he changed into a comfortable pair of blue pants and a white shirt. He placed his black plain robes over them and left the room just as Ginny came out of her room across the hall. She was dressed in black sweat pants and a white spaghetti strap. Over them were the usual black robes.

"I'm starving," said Ginny as they walked downstairs.

"I would too after last night," said Harry cheekily causing Ginny to playfully hit him.

"Good morning," said Ginny and Harry as they walked into the kitchen.

Unlike outside, the atmosphere was very tense and quiet much like that of the night they were initiated. Aurors were sitting at the table talking in hushed voices. Dumbledore was finalizing plans with the aurors and the usual twinkle was gone from his eyes. Nodding good morning, Harry and Ginny seated themselves next to a now-sober Hermione.

"Hi," whispered Ginny, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks," replied Hermione in a hushed voice." Excuse me for a second."

"Harry," said Ginny softly as Hermione left, "did you mean what you said last night?'

"I meant every word," said Harry tenderly.

Harry leaned forward and gave her a sweet kiss, which Ginny returned.

"Oh god," groaned a voice above Harry, "Not while I'm eating."

Harry and Ginny broke apart and laughed as they saw Ron standing across from them holding a late full of toast and eggs. Rolling his eyes, he seated himself across from them and dug into his plate.

"Thank you," said Ginny and Harry as Mrs. Weasley placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of them.

As they took a bite of breakfast, Dumbledore stood up on the raised dais and shot a couple of firecrackers from the tip of his wand. Immediately the whispering stopped and the members looked as one towards Dumbledore.

"As you all know, we are having a meeting today in Ministry at noon," started Dumbledore, "We have many issues to discuss and every member needs to be present whether or not you are not an auror. It is 11 now. Please be in the Ministry by 11:45. Do as you wish for the remainder of the time but make sure you are present at this time. Lateness will not be tolerated. Thank you."

Harry clapped along with the others as Dumbledore walked down the dais. For the remainder of the time, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron relaxed for the oncoming fight. When time came, they picked up their wands and apparated to the Ministry. Harry fingered is wand and looked at Ginny. As he saw her solemn and determined face, he felt a rush of power and anger through him.

"I will make Pettigrew pay," vowed Harry his eyes burning with anger, "Today."

**

* * *

**

_Hey! Thanks so much for all the reviews. I appreciate them a lot. This chapter is centrally around Ginny/Harry. Gosh, junior year has been hell so far. Four days into school and they already cram us with AP chemistry and Pre-Calculus._**  
**


	9. Chapter IX

**Seeds of Seduction  
**

_Chapter 9: First Battle_

Harry took a deep breath as his feet landed on solid ground. Brushing his robes, Harry looked around the room. It seemed like they were a library of some sort. Unlike the Order, this room was warm and welcoming. Bookshelves were standing against the wall. Each shelf was lined with books of different colors and thickness. There was a rich brown desk on the right wall and sofas were arranged comfortably around the room. The curtains were pulled across the windows making the room look dark. He caught Ginny's eyes and nodded to her. They knew what they needed to do and how to get to it. Harry slipped his left hand into her right hand and kissed it.

"What's our target today?" asked Harry softly.

"Pettigrew," said Ginny her eyes blazing with anger, "He's the weakest link in Voldemort's army."

Harry nodded as they took seats next to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was playing with her wand idly. Her long shapely fingers were running over the smooth body of the wand as she stared apprehensively around her. Ron crossed his legs and he kept running his hands through his mop of vibrant red hair. But as nervous as they were, the four aurors smiled and nodded their heads as more members of the aurors apparated into the Ministry. His heart thudding at the speed of lightening in his chest, Harry checked his wand. There were only 7 minutes left before the clock struck 12.

Unlike the 4 aurors, the rest of the order was amicable and lively. Harry looked around him feeling saddened by the scenery. Little did any of these aurors in front of him know that they would be attacked in less than five minutes. Harry laughed softly to himself as he squeezed Ginny's hand. Little did some of the aurors know that they wouldn't leave this room ever again. It saddened Harry just thinking about it. Little did they know that their lives were closing in on them.

Just then, the clock in the room struck noon. Harry sat up alert and ready. He swallowed hard and looked at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Nodding to each other they stood up and positioned themselves around the room. Hermione and Ron stood in the right corner while Ginny and Harry stood opposite them. They felt like their stomach was full of butterflies. Every second felt like an eternity. Any second masked Death Eaters would be apparating into the room. Every breath took immense energy and Hermione was sure that she would vomit any second.

Just then, Dumbledore apparated into the room and stood up. Everyone in the room quieted down, took out their wands, and looked at him expectantly. Like the four aurors, Dumbledore was apprehensive and his eyes watchful and wary.

'Thank you for coming-" started Dumbledore but at minute a loud crack filled the room.

This was it; it had come. The aurors looked around confused as the room was filled with dust. Coughing and swearing, the aurors waved their hands in front of their faces as they tried to clear the air. Finally, the dust settled and a mass of green robes was unveiled. Masks covered their faces and their wands were drawn. The aurors gasped and pulled out their wands but before they could act, spells had been sent. Looking at each other, Harry and Ginny acted. Slashing at the air, Harry sent a burning charm. Almost immediately, half the Death Eaters were rolling around in flames. As Harry deftly fought off the oncoming Death Eaters, Ginny nimbly removed the masks as she looked for Peter Pettigrew. Next to them Hermione and Ron were courageously holding off spells and verbal onslaughts. By this time, as a result of Harry's spell, the aurors were able to switch the tables. The room was now a mess. Books were lying all over the previously polished floor and blood was spattered on the rich carpet. Corpses and moaning injured warriors lay on the ground.

"Forget Pettigrew," yelled Harry, "Just KILL!"

As he spoke, a Death Eater sent a spell at him and Harry was forced to dive behind the desk. As the feet came around, he roared, "tallantelegra." Immediately, the Death eater's feet began to dance around uncontrollably. Taking the opportunity, Harry rushed out just as the Death Eater pointed his wand at Ginny.

"Avada—" roared the Death Eater but Harry beat him to it.

"Avada Kedavra," roared Harry as a thin beam of green light shot out.

Then Harry saw him. Standing in a corner, cowering behind a bookshelf of books was Peter Pettigrew. Just looking at him sent a wave of fury and rage.

"Ginny," Harry roared, "He's at 3 o'clock."

Wiping sweat off her forehead and haphazardly brushing the hair out of her eyes, she turned around and looked. Her brown eyes filled with fury as she turned and ran across the floor. Harry followed her shielding her from spells sent at him and her. Just then Ginny took a flying leap and tackled Peter around his stomach.

"Bracio," roared Ginny as thin ropes sprang out of the air and wrapped themselves around Peter's mouth, arms, and legs.

"Accio Wand," hissed Harry as he pointed his wand the trembling man under him.

His green eyes burning with fury, Harry pushed him behind the bookshelf. Then he and Ginny resumed the fighting with more passion and fury than before. Together, they fought for 30 minutes, against the Death Eaters. Many suffered at their hands. Finally when the remaining Death Eaters realized that they were outnumbered they left the room just as quickly with another earsplitting bang. His face dripping sweat, Harry groaned and collapsed on a dusty and ripped couch. Running a hand through his hair, he took deep breaths until he his heartbeat had slowed.

"Hermione," he gasped, "How did we do?"

Hermione swallowed. Her hair was dusty and frizzed. Her robes and shirt were dusty and ripped showing her flat stomach. Blood trickled from a cut on her throat and her left eye was slowly turning black.

"I don't know," she said breathlessly, "All the other members of the Order have apparated to Grimmauld place. Come on."

"Pettigrew," yelled Harry as he leapt up and ran behind the bookcase.

What he saw made his eyes pop out. Standing above Peter, was Ginny cursing him.

"You fucking bastard," spat Ginny, "I am going to make you pay for what you've done to my boyfriend's life. You filthy creature. CRUCIO!"

"You bastard," hissed Ginny as she kicked him in his abdomen as she cursed him once more. Peter lay beneath her crying and screaming.

"You good for nothing jerk," yelled Ginny.

"Ginny," said Harry pulling her to him, "Ginny, calm down. Calm down."

Ginny flailed around as she fought to get back to Peter who was staring at her with fear in his eyes. Blood was dripping from his nose and his clothes were ripped.

"Let me go," she screamed, "Let me make him pay!"

"Ginny," said Harry turning her around, "Listen to me! We'll take him back to Grimmauld Place and after you change, you can do what you wish."

That calmed Ginny down somewhat. Groaning, she leaned in and placed her head in Harry's neck. Harry rubbed her back and picked her up.

"You must be tired," he murmured as he kissed her cheek, "let's go."

"Hey Hermione," said Harry, "Could you take this bastard and put him in a questioning room."

"No problem," said Hermione as she went around the bookshelf. Roughly she pulled him to his feet. "Help me with him will you Ron?"

Ron went up to Hermione his eyes not looking unlike Ginny's and punched him in his face. Blood spurted from his nose as Ron smirked.

"Son-of-a-bitch," he hissed.

. & .

Back at Grimmauld Place, the mood was very tense and excited. The kitchen was bustling with healers and wounded aurors. Everyone was talking about the incident that happened only a few minutes ago. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked past the door to the kitchen and went upstairs.

"Put that thing in my room," snarled Ginny. "And put a lock on the door and windows. Keep him tied up. I want no one to enter that room until I go.

"Ok, ok," said Ron holding his hand up startled by Ginny's wrath, "I will. I'll wait outside the door until you come back. Just don't take long though."

"I won't, "promised Ginny as she stepped into Harry's room.

"Whew," said Ginny as she took off her robes, "Can I take a quick shower in your room?"

"Sure," said Harry wearily, "Hurry and I'll change into something more comfy."

Within seconds Ginny had disappeared into the bathroom. Harry opened his closet and changed into a pair of long white shorts and a blue shirt. Moments later, Ginny came out dressed in black capris and a light pink tank top. Her hair was dripping onto her shoulders.

"Ready?" asked Ginny.

"Just a second," said Harry, "I need to wash my face."

After he finished, the couple walked outside and saw Ron standing there talking and laughing with Hermione.

"Oh, hi," said Hermione smiling, "He's inside. Go on in. While you guys start, I'll take a long shower. I'm beat."

"Me too," said Ron.

"See you then," said Harry as he opened the door.

Peter was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. Harry smirked as he and Ginny walked over. It was clear that Hermione had tied him but he saw approvingly that Ron had made the bonds tighter. His eyes widened as he saw Harry and Ginny walk towards him. Harry's eyes were chips of ice and Ginny's eyes were shining with malice. They stopped a few feet from Peter and drew their wands. Pettigrew gulped audibly and Ginny smirked at the scared look.

"So," said Harry steely, "We finally meet again three years later."

Just seeing Peter in front of him, made Harry remember everything that happened in his third year. Memories of the Shrieking Shack flashed through his memory as he stared the sweating, frightened betrayer.

"I was a fool for letting you go 3 years ago," hissed Harry, "But this time you aren't going to be so lucky. You're my prisoner and you're going to pay for what you've done."

"CRUCIO," roared Harry.

He grinned almost manically as he saw Peter yelling and flailing around in the wooden chair.

"I'm going to give you what I should have 5 years ago," spat Harry.

"Bublicio," yelled Ginny.

Peter gasped. He had barely recovered from Harry's curse when he found that he couldn't breath. Clutching his throat, he choked and kicked the floor with his feet. Smiling satisfied, Ginny removed the spell. Harry stalked over and bent down next to the man.

"Have you had enough?" whispered Harry silkily.

Peter just whimpered in reply. Harry laughed and stood up. Grabbing a chair, he whirled it around and placed in front of Peter. He sat backwards on the chair and wrapped her arms around the back of the chair. Peter simply looked at him blood dripping down is face.

"So," said Harry casually as if he was stating the weather, "How close are you to Voldemort?"

Peter simply just stared at him with hate-filled eyes. Harry sighed and turned to Ginny.

"Could you please find Severus and get the strongest truth potion from him?" asked Harry.

"Sure," said Ginny.

While Ginny was downstairs, Harry simply observed Peter. He really had no clue why his father had even allowed this wimpy, scrawny boy in their group. He didn't have James' Quidditch talent or good looks. He didn't even have the handsomeness of Sirius or Remus that girls usually fell over their feet for. The thought of Remus sent a wave of sadness through his body. Just then the door opened and Ginny entered holding a small vial of colorless potion. Peter's eyes widened as he clamped his mouth shut. Harry stood up, kissed Ginny on the cheek, and uncorked the vial.

"Immobulus," muttered Harry.

Peter immediately froze in his chair. The only part that moved were his eyes that stared scared at Harry and Ginny. Walking over to Pettigrew, Harry tilted the captives' neck back and poured the fluid down his throat. Peter stared him his eyes full of fear as Harry forced the potion down his throat.

"Now we'll know everything," said Harry his eyes glittering as he sat back down.

**

* * *

**

_Hey! Thanks for the reviews. Finally here is the first battle between the Light and the Dark. _**  
**


	10. Chapter X

**Seeds of Seduction  
**

_Chapter 10: Harry's Revenge_

Harry and Ginny waited patiently as Peter closed his eyes. Finally, the potion worked its magic and Peter opened his eyes.

"So Peter," said Harry, "When did you first join Voldemort?"

"_I joined him my seventh year."_

"I see. When did you first meet my parents?'

"_That was my sixth year."_

"How did you meet my father?"

"_He was the most popular guy at Hogwarts. I wanted to know him. I was awestruck by him. He was the one man I wanted to emulate. I had always wanted to become his friend."_

"Sound familiar," muttered Ginny, "Fame must run in the family."

Harry laughed and then continued.

"How did you become friends with my father?"

"_I was passing by one day my sixth year and heard yelling from a classroom. I rushed in and saw Lucius trying to seduce Lily. Even thought I was badly bruised, I saved Lily from Lucius. It so happened that James happened to be walking by and when he saw what I had done, he started to pay more attention to me. Overtime, we became really close friends." _

"OK, when did you decide to betray my parents?"

"_When Lily rejected me. As I became better friends with James, Sirius, and Remus I also got to know Lily a bit more as James was harassing her a lot. Even though Lily hated James and Sirius, she liked Remus and me. And just like that, over the following months I fell in love with her. But when I told her, she told me politely that she didn't have feelings for me. That was OK but when she started dating James, I was furious! How could she choose a guy who had been pranking her and harassing her over me?"_

"He was hot; you're not," muttered Ginny. Harry snorted with laughter.

"So you decided to betray them to Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"_Yes, I felt that if I couldn't get Lily then no one should. I started passing him information and asked Voldemort just to kill James and try not to kill Lily but when he came back on October 31, he told me that Lily was dead. I was heartbroken."_

"Oh, I'm sure," said Harry his eyes burning with anger.

He got up and walked to Ginny who hugged him.

"So that's why he betrayed my parents," he murmured his eyes full of pain and unshed tears.

"I'll ask him the remaining questions," said Ginny softly as she wrapped her arms around him. Harry just buried his head into her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How close are you to Voldemort?" asked Ginny.

"_I'm not very close to Voldemort anymore. He never has fully trusted me ever since I vanished for 13 years after Lily and James died. But I do eavesdrop and I have gathered a tidy sum of information that is secretive." _

"Who are the most prominent spies that Voldemort employs?"

Harry heard Ginny's breath catch in her throat as she said that. Her heart was beating fast against her chest and was vibrating against Harry's ear. Harry leaned up, kissed her neck, and rubbed her back as Peter thought about his answer.

"_Severus Snape is a really close spy to Voldemort. He's helped the Dark Lord for many years."_

"More like he's tricked them very well for years," corrected Ginny.

"Any other spies?"

"_Yes, there was one man. His voice sounded vaguely familiar but I can't place his voice. My lord never told me who he was."_

"I see," said Ginny slowly, "Who else knows?"

"_Lucius Malfoy."_

"We've got to get to Lucius," said Ginny looking at Harry.

"Of course. Are you ok?" asked Harry worried, "You look rather pale."

"Harry," said Ginny, "Pettigrew said that this guy's voice was familiar. Percy's voice sounds alike to Ron's voice and Ron met Pettigrew in your third year. Did Pettigrew go to school with Mundungus?"

""Did you go to school to with a man named Mundungus Fletcher?" asked Harry.

"No, he graduated before I went to Hogwarts."

"Oh Harry," said Ginny desperately here eyes shining with tears, "It is Percy. Oh you were right. Oh how could this happen?"

"Gin," consoled Harry, "We aren't positive yet. Bear that in mind. I have a way to see if Percy is the spy. We'll do that later. But I do agree; the evidence is getting pretty strong against him. We'll put the plan in action soon."

"Ok," said Ginny, "Now it's time to kill this bastard."

With that, Ginny waved her wand and the effects of the potion immediately vanished. Peter blinked as the emotions came back to his face. His eyes widened as he realized just what he had done and he started trembling.

"Thank you," said Harry coldly, "You've helped us a great deal. Now you're going to help us by ridding the world of such filth. You took away my parents and my childhood. And now you're going to pay with your life. When I finally kill you, my mind will be at ease and I will feel as if I avenged my parents."

Harry drew his wand as did Ginny and pointed it at Peter. His face drained of all color and his breaths came out in short forced gasps.

"P..Please, I beg you," pleaded peter a drop of sweat rolling down his cheek, "I..I'll join the Order."

"Come on," snarled Harry, "You don't expect me to believe any of that shit do you? You threw it at me my third year and I was stupid to think you had changed. You gave me a ray of hope that I'd be allowed to have a new home and a father like figure. You showed Sirius a glimpse of a new life. But the next moment you snatched it away. You killed ALL your friends and now you're going to burn in hell for all eternity. I gave you a chance to redeem yourself and you blew it. You don't think your pathetic excuse is going to bail you out do you?"

"N..no," stammered Peter, "But—"

"Good," snapped Ginny, "On three then."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"AVADA KEDAVRA," roared Ginny and Harry.

Two thin bright green jets of light shot out from the ends of their wands. Peter yelled and flailed trying to get away but to no avail. His yell was cut short as the 2 jets hit him. His face froze into a look of fear and pain. Slowly moments after the curse hit him, his head fell forward and rested on his chest.

Harry closed his eyes and Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and led him to her bed. Harry buried his face in her neck and closed his eyes. Ginny rubbed his neck and back. Just then Hermione ran in and stopped short.

"Oh my," gasped Hermione clutching a hand over her heart.

"Mate," said Ron clearly at a loss for words.

"Thank you," murmured Harry," Thank you."

"For what?" asked Ginny nonplussed.

Harry looked up and removed himself from her embrace.

"Thank you for helping me today," said Harry his eyes full of emotion, "You have no idea how much this had helped me. I feel like part of a weight has left my shoulders. You have no idea how sad and angry I was at myself the night I let Pettigrew go. For one shining moment, I thought I was going to have another home and a new father figure. If I had only listened to Remus and Sirius' advice, Sirius would have been alive and Lord Voldemort would probably not have been reborn. I was so angry with myself letting my parents' killer get away. I had lost all sense of peace. I needed to avenge my parents. For four long years, I waited for a moment and time when I would be face to face with him. For four long years, the image of Pettigrew plagues my thoughts and sleep. And finally today, I have avenged my parents. I always really never thought that I'd ever be able to redeem myself."

"They're very proud of you," said Ginny gently running her hand through her hair.

"Would be you mean," corrected Harry bitterly.

"Are," said Ginny softly. "They're watching over you right now. Right above us."

"Awww," said Ron but Hermione hit him on the arm.

"What?" protested Ron in mock anger.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," called Hermione.

The door opened and a tired looking Albus Dumbledore walked in. His eyebrows shot up as he saw the corpse. Quickly closing the door he walked forward.

"Dear me," he said slowly, "You finally caught him Harry."

"Yes,' said Harry solemnly.

"Well, I guess we shall have to give him an anonymous burial," said Dumbledore, "Such a pity how he strayed away. Such a pity."

"Do you need something?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Dumbledore tearing his eyes away from Peter's face to Harry's face, "We counted the number of deaths. We killed 10 death Eaters in all. However, all our members are safe and sound though many are suffering sever injuries. Luckily, none of them is life threatening."

"Voldemort has no idea about the number of deaths on our side I presume?" asked Harry.

"No, certainly not," said Dumbledore, "Severus is telling the Daily Prophet what happened however the details have been stretched our way."

"Excellent," said Ron.

"I'll take the body," said Dumbledore.

"Hey," asked Ginny quickly, "Is Lucius alive?"

"No," said Dumbledore, "he was killed in the battle."

"Damn," muttered Ginny disappointed.

With a flick of his wand, he took the corpse and apparated it to another room.

"Well," said Hermione after Dumbledore left, "I could use some shopping. Anyone wish to come?"

"I will," volunteered Ron.

"They make a great couple," commented Ginny as she leaned on her boyfriend's arm. "If my dumb brother didn't like Lavender."

"Yes," agreed Harry wrapping his arm around her.

"I love you," said Ginny as she reached up and kissed Harry tenderly.

"And I love you," said Harry breaking away before reconsummating the kiss that Ginny was more than happy to receive and share.

**

* * *

**

_Thanks so much for the reviews!_**  
**


	11. Chapter XI

**Seeds of Seduction** _  
_

_Chapter 11: Fortuitous Meeting_

The next morning, Harry made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. He swung open the doors and walked over to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione who were sitting in a secluded corner of the long wooden battered table talking quietly. As he weaved his way through the mass of aurors and other members of the aurors, he nodded good morning and smiled briefly.

"Good morning," greeted Harry as he slid into the slim wooden bench.

"Hello," replied his friends as Ginny kissed him on the cheek.

"Here's the Daily Prophet," said Hermione as she threw him a wrinkled and folded up wad of gray paper.

"Thanks," mumbled Harry as he swallowed a bite of his croissant.

Setting his breakfast down, he shook open the paper and laid it on the table. In big bold letter were the words "Attack in Ministry" with a picture of the room the fight had occurred under it. Furrowing his eyebrows, he began to read the paragraph under the picture.

**ATTACK IN MINISTRY By Rita Skeeter**

Yesterday seemed to be an ordinary day for the meeting of an organization formed to fight the Dark Lord and his followers. However, during that meeting two dozen death Eaters suddenly apparated into the room causing mayhem and destruction. It is currently not clear how the Dark forces obtained information to this secret meeting. In the battle that ensued, over a dozen members of this organization were killed; their death count exceeded that of the Dark Lord's. Clearly, this was a victory for the Dark forces though the organization would not like to think as such. There is no doubt, that this leak will be investigated to prevent such calamities from reoccurring repeatedly. Albus Dumbledore was not available for comments although the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter was available.

"Even though we have lost many of the precious lives of our fellow members, this incident clearly shows that we need to be more careful and that maybe this meeting was leaked. Because of this attack, we will take any measures to make sure that this person is brought to justice and I personally will enforce the same punishment as I gave to many other Death Eaters," said the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Wasn't my quote great," joked Harry as he folded up the newspaper, "Severus did a very good job of lying to the newspaper."

"Yes he did," agreed Ginny, "he made it very plausible. I'm just worried that our spy will leak the information to Voldemort. He'll see that the aurors aren't dead and that he'll alert that it's a fake article."

"No Gin," explained Ron as he leaned forward, "There is more to the Order than aurors. There are people who simply spread awareness and gather supporters. Dumbledore invited them all to the meeting yesterday. Our spy will assume that it's members of the non-fighting clan who died."

"That's true," conceded Ginny, "I never thought of that."

"Ha," chortled Ron, "I bet everyone in Voldemort's place is celebrating. Little do they know, they just got owned."

. & .

Just as Ron predicted, the Death Eaters were celebrating at Voldemort's headquarters.

"Cheers," shouted everyone raising his or her glasses in celebration.

The noise emanated into the open but there was nowhere to here them. It was late at night. The house was tumbled down and spooky and gave an air of danger. The house stood amongst a dying field on a cliff, which overlooked the waves, which were crashing against the rocky shore. The small now yellow blades of grass wilted in the moonlight.

The dark hall filled with bitter laughter after they drank down their glasses of champagne. People in black hooded cloaks were milling around nodding their heads at each other. No one smiled; it was forbidden for Death eaters to show signs of weakness or happiness.

But one man was sitting apart from the rest staring absently into his glass of champagne. His blond strands of hair fell around his face like a curtain hiding his emotions from his fellow Death Eaters. Draco sighed as he downed the clear liquid before setting it next to him. He was so confused.

His father had been killed last night at the Ministry. Part of him felt glad and relieved but the other part felt sad and detached. Why he was sad he would never know. Lucius had never showered him with gift or love as his mother had. His father was nothing but a cold rude man who used his power to influence those around him including Draco. He no longer had the threat of his father hanging over him and it felt weird. Before, he'd always had to watch who he talked to, how he behaved, and how he talked. He was in a sense, _free. _That feeling confused him; he had no idea how to deal with it. His brain whirled with ambivalent thoughts until they completely clogged his thoughts. Scrunching his eyes together, he pushed his hands to the side of is head. Panting, he left go of his head after a few seconds and shook his head. Everything was getting to him.

Swearing, Draco pulled himself up and walked over to the bar. After snatching 5 fire whiskeys from the surprised looking bartender, he apparated to his house. Clutching the bottles to his chest, he looked around. Even as he stood in the polished and immaculately clean hallway, he half expected his father to come out and yell at him for no reason. Silently, he swiftly walked to his room and slammed the door shut. The loneliness, the silence, the stillness was getting to him. Cussing, he threw the bottles on his bed and practically ran over to his stereo. Frantically, he pushed the buttons on the radio until he found an obnoxious song. Grinning manically, he pushed the volume sound loud until it fills the room and pounded in his head. Relaxing a little, he pulled off his shirt and pants. Throwing them haphazardly around his room and then flopped on his bed. He grabbed a bottle of alcohol and downed half of it in one gulp. Wiping his mouth, he set the bottle on his nightstand and buried his face into his pillow. He crinkled his nose and sat up. He scratched his head and frowned; there was the sweet smell of lavender in his pillow. What the hell was that?

Granger! Just the thought of her made his blood pressure spiral out of control. It was her fault that he was feeling pain. It was her fault that he felt weak and miserable.

"FUCK!" roared Draco as he snatched the fire whiskey from his side table and downed it in one gulp.

Throwing the bottle across the room, where it hit the wall and smashed into small glittering fragments, he then grabbed another bottle, popped it open, and downed it. He was desperate to get this feeling of misery, of uncertainty out of his system.

He continued this for the next half hour. After downing the fourth bottle, he leaned back against the headboard of his bed and sighed happily. He picked up one bottle and stood up. The next second, he nearly fell on the floor. Swearing, he grabbed the pole of his bed as he staggered towards the door of his room. Throwing open the door, he walked drunkenly down the hallway until he reached the drawing room. As he stumbled into the room and fell on the floor, he looked up and saw a portrait of his father above him.

"What?" asked Draco stupidly as he opened the bottle, "What do _hiccup _you want?"

"Whatchya staring at _hiccup _you old man?" roared Draco as he waved his arm throwing the alcohol all over the cream carpet. "What, you hate _hiccup _how I'm drinking and I know you don't like it?"

"Well guess _hiccup _what?" shouted Draco, "You _hiccup _can't do nothing!"

Just then Draco dropped the bottle and clutched his hand to his head. He looked groggily around as he fell to the floor. He choked and spluttered as the beverages poured of his mouth one by one. Cursing, he wiped his mouth and stood up using the armchair for support. He picked up a hand.

"_Is my hand always this heavy?" _asked Draco to himself.

"You," gasped Draco, "Can't do anything? You get that? You…"

That's when all went black.

. & .

That's where Draco woke up the next morning. As the first rays of sunlight emanated through the parted green curtains and hit his closed eyelids, Draco groaned and rolled over. He forced his eyelids open and winced as the piercing rays hit his pupils. He jerked up and groaned. His head felt like someone was playing drums on it.

"How did I get here?" muttered Draco as he looked around.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he saw the pool of alcohol and spit. Shuddering, he grasped the legs of the armchair and pulled himself up. His head was pounding with a headache as he walked through the hallway to his room. The music was still blaring and shards of glass were all over the floor. Swearing, Draco walked across the room to retrieve his wand; in the process he strayed over pieces of glass.

"Fuck," swore Draco as he surveyed his bleeding feet.

Waving his wand, he sealed the cuts, shut the radio, and got rid of the pieces of glass. Running a hand through his hair, he messed his hair and yawned. He needed to get rid of this headache. Opening his drawer to the table next to him, he pulled out a small diamond. After muttering a spell, it transfigured into a healing potion. Wrinkling his nose, he downed the liquid and swore as it burned down his throat. Immediately, he could feel the effects of the potion working. After a few seconds, he smiled feeling much better.

He needed to get out of here. Rummaging through his dresser, he pulled out a pair of black pants and a white shirt. He knew the exact place where he wanted to go.

. & .

An hour later, Draco walked in to Paradise Books. He shook off the snow from his leather jacket and hair. He sighed and smiled as he heard the familiar tinkle of bells behind him as he shut the glass doors. He closed his eyes and inhaled. He smelled the clean scent of the books around him and the strong scent of beverages in the café a few feet from him. Instantly, he relaxed as he walked further in. The bookstore seemed like a small heaven with the small perfect snowflakes falling outside. The smell of hot chocolate, coffee, and tea permeated throughout the store soothing his nerves.

This was Draco's refuge for so many years. It's simplicity, it's homeliness made Draco feel at the home he'd always wanted. The people were pleasant, the books beautiful, and the atmosphere was so friendly and calm. The soft blue pastels of the wall and the smooth velvet material of the couches and chairs soothed his senses immediately. He felt his nerves let go and a new sense of freedom overtake him. He knew no one here and no one knew him. There was no one yelling at him, no violence, and no evil. He walked over to a bookshelf and ran a hand over the smooth paper cover of a hardcover book. The smooth touch against his hands felt like heaven. For a quarter of an hour, Draco walked through the aisles until he had found a couple books of interest. Inhaling deeply, he walked happily to a secluded corner of the bookstore with a cup of tea. There was nothing better than to pass an afternoon reading in a secluded area. The world around him vanished, as he became a part of the books himself. His worries, his misery, his personality fell away as he became a character in the books. The noises, the smells, the people disappeared and there was nothing important to him but the books and himself. After an afternoon of reading, he would feel refreshed and energized.

Clutching his books to his chest, he rounded the corner and stopped. His chair had been taken. But it wasn't the fact that it was taken; it was the fact that it was occupied by none other than Hermione.

Hermione didn't seem to notice his presence in front of her only 6 feet away. Draco opened his mouth to yell at her but he remembered his plan hastily shut his mouth. In spite of himself, he surveyed her. Her hazel hair fell smoothly over her shoulder. Her figure was accented in a pair of skintight black boot cut pants and a cashmere skintight green sweater. Her feet were enclosed in 3-inch green strappy stilettos. Draco smirked in spite of himself; she looked completely like a Slytherin. Beaded black earrings dangled from her hair and glittered as the light fell on it. Her left leg was on the seat and her right leg curved over her left leg. In her right hand she held the book. Draco squinted as he read the title "Pride and Prejudice". Never heard of that novel. Her left finger was running across her bottom lip as she carefully read the novel.

How he wished he could be like her! Draco sighed wistfully as he gazed at her. She seemed so free, so loose as she sat there reading the book. She looked as if there was no problem in the world. She looked exactly like he looked when he read his books. He wished he could be as pure, as free as she was. As he stared at her wistfully, he didn't realize that Hermione had looked up. Her smiled broke into a shy smile as she saw him.

"Draco," she said a smile tugging at her lips, "Are you OK?"

"Huh," said Draco as he snapped out of his gaze, "I uh, yes I'm fine."

Hermione laughed as she closed her book and stood up. She walked over and kissed Draco the cheek. He closed his eyes as her smooth lips touched his cheek. His first reaction was to cringe but he bore it and smiled as she pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"I needed to get some things off my chest and I always love this place," said Draco. "It's so beautiful. The smell of the books, the way reading makes me feel powerful and refreshed. The comfort and wholesomeness of the atmosphere."

Hermione smiled as Draco blushed at his poeticness.

"Why Draco," drawled Hermione," I never knew you were that poetic. Why don't we continue this conversation at the café?"

"Certainly," smiled Draco as he hooked his hand around Hermione's waist.

**

* * *

**

_Hey, thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them very much. _

_Madam Moony: Yeah, I guess Draco sounds pretty lifelike in this! Thanks so much for Beta-ing this for me. I appreciate it. And yeah, I guess that I've been through what he has. Like him, I splurged on alcohol once about a week ago at my boyfriend's house and threw up all over his wood floor. Stress of junior years got to me and it helped actually. For only about 15 minutes; couldn't handle it very long. Not good, never doing that again; and yeah whenever I feel stressed or under pressure, I go to my bookstore. Barnes and Nobles; I love it._


	12. Chapter XII

**Hello! I'm so sorry about the delay. I was having major trouble writing this chapter. Thanks so much for every single review! I appreciate them a lot! Oh, just to clarify, Draco does not like Hermione yet. However, in this chapter, he really begins to see Hermione differently. Oh, btw, just to make it clear, this story is AU! Completely. Narcissa was being mentioned in here and yes, I know she's alive. In here, she plays a different role.**

**Mchs-angel08: hi! Yes, I totally understand why you would think the last chapter was irrelevant. There will be seduction and more scenes later on but I need to establish a base where Draco starts to love Hermione. He's not going to fall in love with her just he because he loves sleeping with her. And that's why I have to insert a few of these chapters to really establish a basis.**

**Please review! This chapter was actually really hard for me.**

Chapter 11: True Friendship

"I'll have a coffee please," said Hermione to the waitress.

"And I'll have another tea," said Draco.

"Pride and Prejudice," said Draco slowly craning his neck to read the title. "I've never heard of that book before," said Draco as they slid into the soft red booth for two.

Hermione set her book down on the table and tapped the cover with a polished oyster colored nail. It had a picture of a distinguished looking man and an elegant looking woman plastered on the cover.

"Thank you," said Hermione as she took her drink from the waitress. She blew the hot beverage and then took a sip before answering.

"You've probably never heard if it because it's a Muggle novel. It's by a British author named Jane Austin," explained Hermione, "I've started to read it and it's absolutely beautiful."

"Who's on the cover?" asked Draco.

"It's the actor and actress from the movie," said Hermione running her hand over the smooth cover, "I saw the movie last year with a couple Muggle friends. They told me that the book was even better than the movie. The guy's name is Colin Firth; he plays Mark Darcy and the girl is Jennifer Elie. She plays Elizabeth Bennet."

"Hmmm," murmured Draco, "What's the story about?"

"It's set in Britain actually, many years ago. It's the time and period where society and connections were everything! So, Mark Darcy was one of the most prominent men is London's society. He had money, estates, good looks; he was the perfect ideal man. And then there was Elizabeth Bennet. She was much lower than Darcy. She had a few family connections, a tidy sum, and honorable values. Mark was disgusted with her inferiority of her lifestyle but he couldn't resist her beauty. Against his wishes, he fell deeply in love with her. He tried his hardest to break it off but nothing would work. You see, it was taboo for a man or woman of high class to marry a woman or man of a lower society rank. And he thought that he was doing Elizabeth a favor so when he proposed, he was arrogant, rude, and domineering."

"Did she accept him?" asked Draco with interest.

"Of course not! She would rather marry a man of lower rank than a jerk of wealth and status. She told him exactly what she thought of him and he finally realized what a jerk he had been. He thought that he would be able to live without her love, but he realized that he couldn't. Therefore, he slowly started to change himself," said Hermione.

"They did get married I presume?" inferred Draco.

"Oh, yes. It's one of the most romantic novels I've read. You should try reading it sometime. I know you'll love it," smiled Hermione.

"Romance isn't my thing but I'll try it," said Draco.

Silence fell between the two until Draco cleared his throat.

"So, um what were you doing here?" asked Draco.

"I needed to clear my head. Too many thoughts were floating through my mind as I lay in bad last night. I needed to relax and just start fresh. Reading always helps me do that," explained Hermione.

"I know exactly what you mean Hermione. Books provide me with a world, so magical, so real I feel as though I could fall into the pages." said Draco passionately.

"I feel exactly the same way," Hermione said.

An awkward silence fell between them. They looked down; Hermione fought to keep blushing rising to her cheeks.

He knew exactly how Hermione felt. He sighed to himself as he titled his coffee cup back and forth. That Mark Darcy reminded him of his father completely. Lucius had never loved Narcissa. He had only married her because of her social status and her wealth. He needed to establish a prominent position in society and he had simply used her for that. And when he had attained all he desired, he had disposed of her. Draco closed his eyes briefly as he remembered his mother's mangled and bloody corpse on the floor in the hall.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Hermione softly.

"Nothing," started Draco as he looked up and plastered a fake smile.

"Don't try it Draco. Don't; I've had enough experience with Harry to know when someone is lying about how they feel. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really, I don't want to bother you with," started Draco.

"It's no bother," said Hermione seriously as she reached out and clasped his hands in hers.

"You wouldn't understand," said Draco waving his hand nonchalantly.

"Try me," urged Hermione.

Draco looked up and sighed. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw the determination and concern sparkling within the depths. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had no idea where to start. Emotion was swirling tenfold within him. He had never had anyone to confide in, let alone anyone who actually cared.

"Must be hard to collect your thoughts," said Hermione softly, her eyes observing him critically.

Draco's eyes snapped open. Hermione's face had broken into a sympathetic and sorrowful smile.

"Yes it is. You read my mind," laughed Draco forcibly.

"I know how it feels. You've never confided anything in anyone. Why is that?" asked Hermione.

"I had no one," said Draco, the words shooting out of his mouth, "I had no friends or family members around me in who I could turn to. My so-called father was a man who believed that emotion was a weakness. Keeping in emotion made a person stronger, more able to overcome hurdles. I believed every word that had come out of his mouth. Whenever I felt forlorn or stressed, I swallowed the emotions and bore in single-handedly, believing that I would come out in the end as a stronger person."

"That's where you were wrong Draco," said Hermione softly, "Bearing your emotions doesn't make you stronger. Overtime the bottling of emotions become unbearable. Showing emotions define who we are as humans. It's our emotions that show that we actually care and have the ability to feel."

"I was scared of my father," admitted Draco, "Everyday I had the threat of my father looming over my head. He controlled every movement, every word that left my mouth, and my every action. But luckily, that's over."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione curiously.

"My father died last night," answered Draco curtly his voice void of emotion.

Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

As he looked as her shocked face, he realized that she actually cared. She wasn't apologizing for the sake of apologizing. She actually meant the two words that had left her mouth. Her brown eyes were full of sympathy and sorrow.

"Don't be sorry," he said curtly. "I'm not."

"You don't mean that," said Hermione horrified.

"I do," said Draco steely, "Why are you sorry? He hurt you didn't he? I remember that day you fought against him with Harry at the Ministry. He hurt you didn't he?"

"Yes, but," started Hermione but Draco cut her off.

"But nothing," interrupted Draco, "My father was nothing but a selfish cold bastard who cared only about what he felt and thought. He didn't give a damn about me. You never knew how my childhood was in that so-called house. My father never spoke to me lovingly or hugged me. He never held me or congratulated me for my accomplishments. Nothing I did satisfied him. I came in second in our sixth year. I felt so proud when I received that letter. But of course when my father found out, do you think he was satisfied? NO! Of course not! He was angry that a young woman of a non-wizarding family that beaten his PureBlood son. He made me feel like I was the lowest and most pathetic scum on this planet. I felt like I was nothing."

Draco calmed down and lowered his head. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes. Only when he heard Hermione sniffle, he looked up. Two clear raindrops were flowing down her pearly cheeks. Draco's heart ached for some unfathomable reason as the tears cascaded down her porcelain cheeks rapidly.

"Oh Hermione," said Draco as he got up and slid next to her. He wiped the tears from her face. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad by saying you had gotten first. I didn't mean to blame you."

"It wasn't that," sniffed Hermione wiping her cheeks with her hands. "I can't imagine anyone having a childhood like that. I'm sorry Draco."

Draco pulled her close to him. Hermione sniffled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Draco placed one muscular arm around her shoulders and plaid his head don hers. Hermione inhaled deeply and buried her face in his jacket. For some reason, it felt right. As his scent of musk and ocean filled her senses, she felt her nerves calm down. Her muscles relaxed as she embraced Draco. After a few minutes, Hermione drew away and smiled at Draco softly.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Anytime," said Draco kissing her on the forehead.

Hermione looked away as she smoothed her hair and fumbled for her purse. She had never been that close sentimentally and mentally to Draco as she had then. A blush rose to her cheeks as she remembered their close contact a few minutes ago.

"_Stop it Hermione,"_ scolded Hermione, _"It's just sadness and pity that you're feeling. You love Ron remember?"_

Meanwhile next to her Draco was trying to convince himself of the exact same thing.

"_Draco, stop this man. Why in the world did you comfort her when she was crying?" _thought Draco, "_You can't get into this sentimental nonsense. You're only supposed to fuck her, get the information out, and then ditch her."_

Just then the clock on the wall struck 3.

"Wow, the time just passed quickly," commented Hermione.

"Yes," agreed Draco, "Time does fly when you're having fun."

"Draco, I have somewhere to go," said Hermione apologetically. "Would you be angry if I left?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Draco as he climbed out of the seat.

Hermione smiled gratefully and slid out. Grabbing her bag, she turned around and picked up her book.

"Would you like to borrow this book," asked Hermione holding out the thin paperback book.

"I would love to," answered Draco after a few moments of contemplating. "Come, I'll walk you to the door."

Swinging her bag on her shoulder, Hermione and Draco walked through the aisles towards the door.

"Oh my god," exclaimed Hermione suddenly, "I have been searching for this book for the longest time! I searched every bookstore but they were all sold out! Excuse me for a second!"

Draco laughed to himself as he watched Hermione flit over to the bookshelf and grab a thick book off a nearby shelf. She reminded him of himself when he saw a book that he had waited for. A few minutes later, a flushed Hermione came back clutching the book.

"Sorry about that," apologized Hermione.

"Don't be," said Draco as he pushed himself off the bookshelf.

"Listen," said Draco as the couple walked out of the doors of the store.

It has started snowing again and the town looked like a fairytale land. The snow was drifting gently and every cottage was covered with snow and thin wisps of smoke rose from each building. The streets were deserted.

Hermione turned around and pushed her hair behind her ears. Draco stepped closer to Hermione and looked down at the ground.

"I really enjoyed today," said Draco hastily, "I…I've never had anyone to talk to. And I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate today."

"I'm always here Draco. Always. All you have to do is come," said Hermione softly.

Draco smiled and leaned forward. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips brush hers. Hermione wrapped her hands around his neck and responded. After a few seconds, they broke away. Hermione smiled softly at Draco.

"Thank you," said Draco tenderly. "How did you know I was sad?"

"Your eyes," she answered simply, "Draco. I've always loved your name. Dragon, it means, and you are. Secretive, powerful, and seductive. But you have one weakness. Your eyes. They're like an open diary. They tell me everything that you're feeling. I see you mirrored in the gray depths of your pupils."

Hermione smiled one last time and then apparated. Draco blinked and smiled. For the first time, he felt the rock in his chest slowly dissolving as the emotions multiplied tenfold.

Please Review! This chapter took hecka time to write! C'mon, I'm on 75 favorites and 80 alerts! Please write a tiny comment! Chapters will come out faster if I hit 30 reviews a chapter!


	13. Chapter XIII

**Seeds of Seduction**

_ Chapter 13: Letters and Shopping_

Hermione threw her bag onto her sofa as she walked into her bedroom. Unraveling her scarf, she threw it alongside the bed as she walked to her desk. Seating herself down on the soft wooden chair, she lit a match. Holding the orange and yellow flame away from her, she lit the lavender candle and then blew the match out. Sighing happily, Hermione picked up her quill and ripped a piece of parchment from her pad of paper. Wrapping her feet around the legs of the chair, Hermione looked out the window.

The small white snowflakes were falling outside the clear glass pane. The meadow near them was covered in a thick blanket of white. Hermione's mind drifted away as she beheld the serene scenery in front of her. Everything was so peaceful. The fire behind Hermione crackled ad hissed as the wood crumbled into ashes. Sucking on her quill, Hermione smiled softly as she watched two figures play on the blanket. A tall black haired man picked up a petite red haired girl and swung her around. Laughing, the girl buried her face into his neck. Love and compassion shone on her lover's face as he held her close.

Time stood still as she gazed from the window. Everything vanished as she lost herself in the world around her. Hermione sighed wistfully as she watched them. She knew how they felt. It has been so long since she had had someone to love, someone to hold and kiss, someone to listen to her every joy and woe. It had been so long since she felt the flame of love spread through her body. It had been so long since someone had held her. Hermione longed to be like them. She longed to have someone special for her. Of course, Draco had held her close to him, but he was only pretending.

It had been so very long since Viktor Krum had held her in his arms and kissed her. The thought of Viktor jerked her from her stupor. Running a hand through her long hazel hair, she pulled the parchment towards her. It had been 4 years since she and Viktor had broken up. The long distance relationship had been too hard to handle. The frequent letters that were once long and expressive soon became stretched and boring. Hermione found that writing to him had lost his magic. Viktor found himself falling for other Durmstrang girls and Hermione found herself falling in love with Ron. But even after they agreed to break it off their sixth year, they had continued to remain the best of friends.

_Dear Victor,_

_How are you? It's been so long since I've written you a reply to your last letter. Things have changed so much since you've left a few months ago. I guess I'll tell you about my friends first. Harry and Ron are doing fine with their jobs. Harry has asked Ginny to marry him! I'm not sure when they will be formally married but Harry has expressed a wish for the union to be after he kills Voldemort. Ron is doing just as well but his fortune with Lavender hasn't been as lucky as Harry's with Ginny. He's still dating her and to tell the truth I am quite surprised that he's even managed to maintain this relationship for the intensity and length that it's been. You know Ron; you saw how he was attracted to any female that has a chest and is easy. But I'm beginning to feel that he's become quite serious about Lavender. I wonder if you can detect the slight wistfulness in my voice. I am trying to keep the pain and longing at a minimum. I have no one to blame but myself for not making a move towards him when I had the chance. _

_But that's all in the past. The strangest thing happened today. I can't tell Harry or Ron; they'd probably take me lightly or think I'm weird. I happened to run into a former enemy of mine at the bookstore in Diagon Alley. You've probably heard of him; Draco Malfoy. He was quite infamous at Hogwarts when you last visited. It turned out that we talked for a while actually. I found a side to him that I never saw, a side that I never even thought could exist in him. I saw him being gentle, being an actual human for a change. For the first time since I met him, he showed emotion besides being cold and unfeeling. And I couldn't help but marvel at this personality that he had kept hidden for 7 years. Was it because I assumed that his outer façade was his only character? Or was it because I was too blind to dig further? Was I so blinded with prejudice that I really never got to know his background and why he was acting a certain way? Was I scared of being called a Mudblood or taunted by the rest of the Gryffindors? Now that I think about it, why didn't I even try to get to the root of everything? _

_As I stared at him, I couldn't help but wonder, why did people show a self that they're not? Why do they show the world a fake facade that doesn't exist? _

_I've waited so long to see that different side of Draco Malfoy. He's a thick chocolate cake with many layers to discover. It took me a long time to get to know him. I can only hope that it's not to late for me to bring out his true character. _

_Much love, _

_Hermione Granger _

Sighing, Hermione folded the letter neatly. A sudden clanging noise of the clock opposite from her jerked her from her peace. Leaving the letter on the desk, she stood up and stretched. It was nine o'clock. Yawning, she pulled out a tiny blue tank top and blue shorts with a thin white strip on either side. She'd barely anytime to do anything she'd wanted. Her conversation with Draco had taken a long time. Then after that, she'd needed to run a few errands. She had been so caught up with his confessions that she'd catch herself standing and staring in space. It had taken her three times the time she had estimated. By the time, she had arrived it was 8 o'clock. And she hadn't gotten any Christmas shopping done. There was only a week until Christmas and she hadn't even bought presents for Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Draco.

Hermione smiled to herself as she changed. That afternoon had really touched her in a way she hadn't thought possible. After neatly folding her clothes, Hermione slipped on a pair of flip-flops and picked up the letter and her wallet. She then set down the winding staircase and was on her way to the front door when it swung open and a tired Ron walked in. With Lavender by his side.

"Hey Hermione," said Ron as he took off his coat.

Just the sight of her made Hermione's blood boil. Her perfect blond hair was falling around her shoulders and her perfect hourglass figure made Hermione want to puke.

"Hello Hermione," chirped Lavender.

"Hello," said Hermione frostily plastering a fake smile on her features though the smile didn't reach her cold eyes.

"You going somewhere?" asked Ron curiously when he spotted the letter in Hermione's hand.

"Oh," said Hermione, "Yeah, I have to deliver this letter. Why?"

"I thought we have to have that meeting," reminded Ron.

"Oh, well then please excuse me," said Lavender hastily.

Hermione's eyes narrowed in slits as Ron leaned towards Lavender and captured her lips with hers. Hermione waited patiently but as the kiss grew more intimate and the seconds passed, Hermione's anger fueled. Setting her jaw and her eyes flashing, Hermione grabbed her thick woolen coat from the rack and her boots. Stalking past them, she walked out into the cold. After pulling on her coat and boots, she stalked out into the snow and apparated into Diagon Alley. Cursing under her breath, she put the letter in her pocket.

The minutes passed slowly while Hermione slowly walked around the village. Now that the snowfall had slowed, the village was full of people. Lights strung on the roofs and building shone and Hermione could see the light and twinkle of ornaments radiating from Christmas trees that were in many shops. The sky was a deep dark blue and millions of twinkling stars winked at Hermione from the heavens as if to reassure her. Christmas shoppers and groups of teenagers walked down the street giggling and carrying heavy bags in their hands. Wistfully, Hermione remembered those days when she would come shopping with Harry and Ron. The thought of Ron fueled her anger.

Crossing her arms over her chest, her exhales came in clear white clouds. Biting her bottom lip, Hermione perched herself on a boulder on the sidewalk and pouted. What did that Lavender have that Hermione didn't? Ok, so Lavender was a virgin and she wasn't. Big deal. Hermione snorted, she'd be surprised if Lavender were a virgin even now.

Cursing under her breath, Hermione stood up and walked down the cobblestone path. She felt her anger subside as she peered into the many shops as she walked by. After posting her letter, she resumed strolling down the path ignoring the fact that she was completely blowing off the meeting. Suddenly Hermione stopped and gasped when she saw a crystal figurine in the display window. It was a clear solid crystal figurine of a dragon. Underneath in green and black letters was the word _Draconis. _It was perfect.

"Draco," she said slowly.

Immediately, Hermione ran into the store and grabbed the figurine off the shelf. Her heart beating with excitement, she checked the price tag and her smiles faded a little. It cost all of 150 galleons. Biting her lip, she played with the figurine contemplating whether she should get it or not. She remembered how much he had liked books. Maybe she could get some of those…no. She needed to distinguish her gift from everyone else's. Her mind made up, Hermione walked to the cashier before she changed her mind.

"150 galleons miss," said the young blond cashier.

Digging inside her wallet, Hermione pulled out a handful of coins and counted the required money out. The bag swinging from her arm, Hermione cheerfully walked out from the store. Smiling to herself, she skipped into a makeup and beauty shop across the street. She couldn't wait to give Draco his present in a week's time. After buying a set of lotions and bath products for Ginny, Hermione finally headed down to Harry and Ron's favorite shop: the Quidditch Shop. After rummaging through robes of different teams, Hermione finally picked out a team poster of the Chudley Cannons for Ron and a book of Quidditch tricks and interesting flying facts.

In a much better mood, Hermione apparated back to the headquarters of the Order. Hanging her coat and kicking off her wet boots, Hermione grabbed her bags and ran up the stairs to her room. Just as her fingertips touched the doorknob, she heard a voice behind her.

"Hermione," said Harry's cross voice.

Hermione turned and her highs spirits ebbed away when she saw the tall raven-haired man standing in front of Ginny's room with his arms over his chest.

"Harry," she said.

"Where were you?" asked Harry stonily.

"Out," she replied simply.

"Why were you out? You know very well that we were having a meeting tonight to discuss our further movements in our plan. You know how important this mission is to us. Why the hell weren't you here!" yelled Harry.

"I'm sorry ok," yelled back Hermione, "I had some things I needed to think over. And Ron wasn't on time either. He was busy making out with that whore! So stop blaming me for everything! I'm sorry I couldn't make it! It'll never happen again but I needed my space and some time for myself. "

"What's done is done ok? I'm sorry for yelling, just make sure that you come next time ok?" asked Harry his anger abating with Hermione's apology.

"Sure," answered Hermione finally, "Come in my room for a second ok? I have some stuff I want to talk to you about."

"Sure," acceded Harry.

"What's up?" asked Harry as he followed Hermione into her darkened room.

Hermione lit the fire and the candle before she continued.

"So, what plan did you three make?" asked Hermione, "I'm guessing it's concerning the spy isn't it?"

"Yes," sighed Harry heavily, "Ginny went hysterical. Ron finally agreed that evidence was pointing strongly towards Percy. He still doesn't believe that it can be him but like I said, better to be safe than sorry later on."

"When are we doing it Harry?"

"On the day after Christmas. I can't break the Weasleys' hearts before Christmas. It would crush them."

"It will crush them no matter what," said Hermione softly.

"I know," admitted Harry, "I just didn't have the heart to do it before Christmas. Oh, and also you need to get over this fling with Malfoy. Dumbledore needs this missions finished as soon as possible. Give one more meeting place to Malfoy and we'll go from there."

"O. K," said Hermione slowly. "I'll try to but we have to schedule a time and date for it to happen. Whenever I meet Malfoy next, I'll let you know ok?"

"Will do."

"So, when you getting engaged to Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Ginny and I have decided that we'll wait until after the Final Battle. It's best for both of us," said Harry a smile lighting his face.

"I'm really happy for you Harry," said Hermione softly.

"Thank you," said Harry as he got up from the bed and enveloped Hermione in a bear hug.

"Mhmmm," mumbled Hermione, "Well, I'm feeling really sleepy right now. Good night Harry."

"G'nite Mione," said Harry.

Hermione gave him one last hug and then Harry walked out. After blowing out the candle, Hermione climbed into bed. With the comforter wrapped snugly around her, Hermione feel asleep to the sounds of the cracking fire and the memories of the day's events.

**

* * *

**

_ Hello! I'm so sorry about the delay. I was having major trouble writing this chapter. Thanks so much for every single review! I appreciate them a lot! Oh, just to clarify, Draco does not like Hermione yet. However, in this chapter, he really begins to see Hermione differently. Oh, btw, just to make it clear, this story is AU! Completely. Narcissa was being mentioned in here and yes, I know she's alive. In here, she plays a different role. _

_Mchs-angel08: hi! Yes, I totally understand why you would think the last chapter was irrelevant. There will be seduction and more scenes later on but I need to establish a base where Draco starts to love Hermione. He's not going to fall in love with her just he because he loves sleeping with her. And that's why I have to insert a few of these chapters to really establish a basis._**  
**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Seeds of Seduction**

_Chapter 14: Christmas Eve_

The next week passed by quickly. The Order building now looked very different as the holidays approached. The worn and depressed building had now been decorated with holly and wreaths. Trees twinkling with tinsel and sparkling glass ornaments adorned the rooms. The walls were sparkling and the floors were squeaky clean. On the staircases lines of wreaths had been wrapped around the handles and white small lights gave the stairs a heavenly glow. Mistletoe had been hung from the ceilings but Ron who had been appalled at the show of affection when Ginny and Harry were under a sprig caused him to eradicate the building of the romantic flower.

It seemed as if the decorations had also boosted the moods and morals of the members of the Order. As Christmas approached, the mass of aurors and members became tightly knit. Hermione felt as if she had never had as much fun as she was having now. She spent many enjoyable afternoons shopping with Ginny, wrapping presents, playing games with Harry, Ron, Ginny and to her disgust, Lavender. Many of the card games ended with Ron and Lavender kissing resulting in Hermione's rapid escape. Much to her dismay and confusion, the thought of Draco often crossed her mind. But she shrugged it off, thinking it was a sheer coincidence. Her feelings and relationships for both Draco and Ron were confusing her.

. & .

On Christmas Eve Hermione opened her eyes blearily. Mumbling incoherently, Hermione rolled over and buried her face in her soft velvet pillow. After the need for air became too great, she looked up and picked up her alarm clock. It read 10:31. Tossing the alarm clock back on the dresser, she wrapped her arms around her pillow and closed her eyes. Just as she was dozing into dreamland, she heard a tap at her window. Swearing, Hermione threw off her covers and climbed out of her warm bed. Rubbing her eye, Hermione stumbled over to her window and pulled open the glass pain.

"Damn," exclaimed Hermione as a gust of cold wind rushed into the room.

Reaching out, Hermione grabbed the twittering owl and slammed the window shut. She unraveled the letter and unfolded it hastily thinking it might be an urgent letter from the Ministry.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? It's been too long since I've seen your beautiful face. If it wouldn't be an inconvenience, may I have the pleasure of seeing you this evening around 6? I understand that it will be hard for you to come on Christmas, as you must have plans to see Potter and the Weasleys. Please send a reply with my owl._

_Love, Draco _

Hermione smiled as she folded the letter. Biting her lip, she slowly walked over to her desk and grabbed a quill and a new piece of parchment.

" _It would be nice to see Draco tonight. After all he IS all alone because his mother and father are both died. It would be a shame for anyone to be alone on Christmas Eve and Christmas. I don't think he's ever had a real Christmas and it would completely heartless of me to deprive him of that. But should I tell Harry about this? It would be a prefect opportunity for me to tell him a meeting place. Nah, today's not a good day to do that. Maybe later, after Christmas. Yeah, that sounds good." _

Quickly, Hermione scribbled her response on the crisp piece of parchment and tied it to the anxious owl's leg. Nimbly, Hermione pushed open the window and threw the owl out. Hermione swore as another wave of chilling air swept in. Rubbing her arms, Hermione ran over to her fireplace. Brushing aside the piles of ashes that lay in the tray, Hermione grabbed logs of fresh pine and arranged them. After waving her hand and muttering an incantation, a fire exploded in the fireplace. Hermione smiled and rubbed her hands together as the waves of heat washed over her as if she had just sunk into a hot bath.

The rest of the day passed in a blur to Hermione as she flitted around the building getting ready for her dinner date with Draco. After wrapping the dragon carefully in silver and green striped paper and tying a silver bow around the square box, she set it lovingly next to her brown leather handbag. By the late afternoon Hermione had primped and given instructions to her faithful house elf on how to place Ginny's, Harry's, and Ron's presents under the tree the next morning.

Hermione glanced at her clock as it chimed 6 o'clock. Rushing over to her mirror, she ran her eyes quickly over her tight brown velvet pants, her 2-inch cork platforms, and her white sweatshirt. Her eyes were ringed with brown eyeliner and her lips were a rosy red. Reassuring herself that she looked fine, she grabbed her bag and present and ran down the stairs.

"Hermione?" asked a voice to her left.

Hermione turned and saw Ron standing there in only a pair of blue jeans. He was staring curiously at her. Hermione's cheeks heated up as her gaze landed on his muscular arms and his bare stomach.

"Hi," she said cautiously praying that she wouldn't squeak.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron curiously as he walked towards her.

Hermione blushed even harder as he reached over and touched the package.

"You going to Malfoy's tonight," said Ron more than asking.

"How did you know?" asked Hermione frowning.

"Look at the colors," said Ron, "Why didn't you tell Harry and me you were going to his house? We could have deceived him once more?"

"NO," said Hermione hotly, "I cannot do something like that on Christmas. It'll have to be later on in a week or so."

"Look," said Ron.

"Nothing doing Ron," said Hermione her brown eyes staring into his brown eyes with determination.

Ron sighed. He knew that it would be futile to argue with Hermione. When she had made up her mind, nothing could divert her from it. Sighing, he turned around and sloped away back into the dark depths of the hallway. Hermione pulled her thick dark brown coat from the rack and pulled it on. Yanking her hair from where it had gotten caught in the collar, Hermione walked out into the cold evening. The stars were sparkling against the black sky and the night was still. The ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow and Hermione's shoes crackled as she walked on the powdery snow. Taking a deep and then exhaling it, Hermione closed her eyes and muttered "Diagon Alley."

Hermione knew that Malfoy had placed spells on his mansion that prevented wizards and witches from apparating there. Similarly, the Order had placed magic on their building to prevent Death Eaters and people who were witches or wizards from apparating. Of course, the protection was much higher on the Order than Lucius Malfoy had placed on his manor.

A few seconds later, Hermione found herself in front of Draco's house. Opening her eyes, Hermione gasped as she saw the scenery in front of her. Hermione was facing a wooden manor that was painted dark brown. Behind the house were purple and pink mountains covered by snow. An expansive rich green lawn was laid in front of the house and a thin trail of cobblestones led to the front door. Smoke rose from a brick chimney and lights were lit within the house giving it a cozy and homely look. The snow had started falling gently and in the distance Hermione could make out a Quidditch pitch. Sighing softly, Hermione trudged up the path and paused when she reached the front door. Raising a hand, she knocked softly. Tapping her feet, she waited. Footsteps approached and Hermione straightened up her stomach feeling as if it had been twisted into knots. Each second seemed like a millennium to Hermione. Finally, the door swung open and Draco stood in the entrance.

"Hermione," he said, "Please come in."

Hermione stepped into the warm hall as Draco closed the door. Hermione took off her coat and hung it on the rack. Draco just watched her and a smile tugged at his lips. Just watching her reminded him of his mother. He had never had a Christmas before. His father had shrugged off the holiday as if it was any other day of the year. When he was younger his mother would try and compensate by giving him love and small presents. But his seventh birthday, his father had found out and hurt his mother. Draco had curled up in the corner and wept as if his heart had been broken. After that day, there was no more Christmas, no more joy or fun.

Unknowingly, his gray eyes had filled with tears and one slid down his cheek. He simply stared into the distance, until he felt Hermione's finger wipe away the tear from his cheek. Blinking, he just waved his hand and smiled.

"Don't," whispered Hermione placed a finger against his lips, "Remember what I told you at the café last week? Don't Draco."

Draco swallowed as Hermione leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know why he had invited her. Part of him reminded himself that a boyfriend would have invited his girlfriend over. But the other part wanted to see Hermione again. There was something about that that he had never seen in anybody else. Not in his friends, not in his mother, and definitely not in his father. And once a Malfoy wanted to know something, they needed to get to the bottom of it. Everything vanished as Draco focused on the warm body that he clutched in his arms. His memories of his father, his worries seemed far away and unimportant. His idea to force a meeting place out of her seemed cheap and unworthy of this moment. Christmas was pure and to taint it would be unforgivable.

A few seconds later, Hermione leaned back. Draco smiled in thanks to her and then captured her lips with his. This kiss wasn't full of lust and wanting; on the contrary, it was full of thanks and understanding.

"Thanks," said Draco.

"No need," said Hermione smiling radiantly. "You've got a beautiful place here."

"Thank you. I've been contemplating on whether I want to move out," said Draco leading her into his sitting room.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Hermione wrinkling her nose as she seated herself next to him on the soft leather carpet in front of the fire.

"It's too big for one person at the moment. And then I have many memories here, mostly bad of course," explained Draco.

Hermione studied him for a moment. "I understand."

Hermione shivered and Draco wrapped his muscular arm around his shoulder. Sighing, Hermione leaned against him. The minutes passed as the pair just stared into the fire. Suddenly, there was a tapping at the window. Draco grumbled and stood up. Pulling open the door, Draco winced as he saw a folded not waiting for him. Opening it, Draco grimaced as he read the familiar handwriting.

_Draco- Reminding you that even though this a time of Christmas, you must remain aware and keep your mind on the task._

Draco tore it into shreds and scattered onto the snow covered ground where it was covered a few seconds later. Stupid fucking order from Voldemort. Closing the window, Draco turned around and trudged back to Hermione who was staring at him with confusion and worry.

"What was that?" asked Hermione as Draco wrapped her arm around him.

"Oh nothing, I don't want to trouble you with it. It's not meant for you," answered Draco vaguely.

"Anything concerning you is a part of me," said Hermione softly her face turned to him.

Draco froze and turned towards her when he heard her say that. Staring into her brown eyes, he found nothing but truth and warmth. Overwhelmed, Draco leaned down and kissed her. Breaking away, he kissed her harder, with more passion. Turning so she faced him, Hermione responded. Grasping her shoulders, Draco pushed her down until her back was against the carpet. Draco kissed her eyelids and then her cheeks. Hermione shivered as she felt his nimble fingers unbutton her shirt. But unlike last time, she didn't feel uncomfortable or scared. It felt right. Closing her eyes, Hermione let herself succumb to Draco's magic.

. & .

Hermione was in heaven, if heaven was this good. She was lying on the large leather couch in front of the enormous fireplace with Draco. The fireplace was cracking with orange and yellow flames. The room was cozy. Two tall thin glasses of champagne were on the dark wood table in front of them.

They had not spoken once but... talking might ruin the atmosphere.

Hermione was lying against Draco's muscular chest. Hermione closed her eyes as she fell in rhythm with his heartbeat. Her body which was only clad in a pair of Draco's boxers and a white camisole was covered with a blanket. Her hair fell over her left shoulder gracefully. Behind her, Draco was semi sitting. His shoulder rested against the headrest and Hermione's head just came a few inches below his chin. Hermione shuffled a tiny bit closer to him and he held her tighter beside him one arm around her waist and the other hand on her bare leg.

Draco's silver eyes studied Hermione's peaceful face. Her chest rose and fell with every heartbeat. She look so angelic and perfect lying in his muscular arms. Draco and Hermione's legs were in front of them, entangled together. Hermione mumbled and turned her head so her nose was in Draco's muscular arm. Her curls fell on Draco's arm sending shivers up his spine. Hermione turned all the way so she was facing him. Draco smiled as she curled up in his lap and leaned her head on his chin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

Draco placed his head on hers and cradled her. The minutes passed. Draco felt mellow and calm. It had been so long since he had felt this way. Smiling, he gently kissed the top of Hermione's head. To his surprise, he realized that she had fallen asleep. He was unsure of what to do next. He did not want to wake her. Could he sleep here tonight? He hardly ever slept properly anyway. And often he was unable to sleep in his own bed. He saw no reason why not so he shifted into a more comfortable position and, with his head resting on hers, he closed his eyes too...

* * *

_Please Review! _


	15. Chapter XV

**Seeds of Seduction**

_Chapter 15: Christmas_

Hermione mumbled as the rays of sunlight hit her eyes. Rubbing her eyes with her hands, Hermione pushed herself up and then flopped back down on the couch. After her eyes adjusted to the light, Hermione pushed herself back up and looked around her. It took a few heart stopping seconds for her to realize that she was still in Draco's house.

Yawning, Hermione extracted herself from the blankets that were wrapped around her feet. Throwing the blanket on the sofa, she stood up and stretched. The fire had died during the night long ago and a pile of ashes remained scattered over the polished brass fireplace. Hermione and Draco's clothes were thrown over the room and Hermione blushed as she remembered last night. But this time, she didn't feel dirty or weird. She felt perfectly normal. The two glasses of champagne had vanished and Hermione presumed that Draco had removed them when he woke up.

For the few minutes, Hermione walked around the room, cleaning up. She quickly picked up her and Draco's clothes and the blanket and folded them. Leaving them on the couch, she straightened the table and the books that were now scattered over the rich plush beige carpet. Wrinkling her nose, she placed her hands on her hips. Where had Draco gone?

Her question was answered by the tinkling of glass across the corridor. Hermione tiptoed across the dark green tiles and stood in the doorway of the kitchen quietly. Her gaze swept over the comfortable looking kitchen. From where she stood, the sink was in front of her. Around the sink was a granite countertop in an "L" shape and was made of silver granite. The wooden shelves lined the walls and were made of the bark from maple trees. A swirly pattern of leaves and branches outlined the chest of drawers and each knob was in the shape of a narcissa. A display cabinet stood on the far wall. Through the glass door, Hermione could make out the expensive and obviously good quality china, crystal wine goblets, and silver silverware. The refrigerator stood next to Hermione. Its steel doors were immaculate and Hermione could Draco's reflection. In front of the display cabinet, a table made of the same wood was set on a square decorative carpet. Four chairs were placed around the table.

Draco was standing in front of the stove. A fire was crackling under a metal urn. Hermione smiled softly as she watched him. A box of pancake mix stood next to him. In a wide metal bowl was the now prepared goop. Draco feverishly wiped his forehead as he lifted the ladle and vigorously stirred the goop. His muscular arms flexed as he stirred. The small window in front of him was open and the soft morning breeze tousled his blond messy hair. Hermione laughed to herself as he took a spoonful of the goop and spread it around the pan. Her face broke in a smile as Draco turned away and took out two glasses from the cupboard. Hermione bit her lip as the pancake on the stove started smoking causing Draco to swear. A small giggle left her mouth as Draco grabbed the spatula and tried to unstick the pancake from the skittle.

Tiptoeing quietly, Hermione grabbed Draco around his waist.

"AHH" yelled Draco. "Ugh, Hermione!"

Hermione laughed as he kissed the top of her forehead and pulled her so she was in front of him.

"Merry Christmas," said Draco wrapping his arms around her waist.

It felt nice to say it someone who actually cared about the holiday. His father never cared about holiday and his mother was too scared to show signs of festiveness. Even at Hogwarts, he was always called back for the occasion. He highly suspected that even had he remained at Hogwarts, none of his Slytherin friends would approve of celebrating the occasion. It had been the first time in a long while that he had been able to celebrate with somebody.

"You too," murmured Hermione feeling slightly lightheaded as he kissed down the side of her throat.

"You want to go somewhere special today?" asked Draco his voice slightly muffled as he kissed the joint between her neck and shoulder. His left hand went under her shirt and his right hand slid slowly up her leg.

"Can't," gasped Hermione, "I have to meet Harry and Ginny."

"Oh," said Draco sounding disappointed.

Things were starting to heat up when suddenly the alarm went off in the kitchen. Draco's hands left Hermione's stomach and he unglued his mouth from her neck. Hermione detached herself from Draco and grabbed a towel. Rushing over to the blinking machine, Hermione jumped up and down trying to give fresh air. Hastily, Draco turned off the stove and in another two steps reached Hermione's side. Grasping her waist, he gently lifted her until he was high enough to see the alarm. Smirking, Draco removed one hand where it was around her waist and pulled her shirt up. He was now eye level with her belly button. Hermione gasped as Draco lightly kissed her stomach. After shutting the alarm, Hermione grasped Draco by his shoulders. Slowly she let herself down and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Thank you," said Hermione. "I think you could use some help making breakfast."

Draco laughed. His laugh sent tingles down her spine.

"Hey, excuse me for not being good at Muggle cooking," defended Draco holding out his palms.

"I'll help you," laughed Hermione.

Grasping Draco by his hand, she dragged him to the stove. Lighting up the stove again, she took his bowl of batter and stirred it. Draco pulled up a chair and sat down on the counter. Putting his legs up, he watched and listened closely as Hermione explained how to make them. But after a while, his brain tuned out to the instructions. His gray eyes observed Hermione as she cooked. His sharp eyes simply watched her. Her now tamed hazel hair fell gracefully over her shoulder. Her rosy red lips were glossy and extremely kissable. He smiled as he spotted a small spray of extremely light brown freckles around her nose. He had never noticed before.

"_She's so beautiful," _thought Draco, "_I wonder why I never noticed it before." _

"And voila," announced Hermione as she tipped a stack of perfectly cooked pancakes onto the place next to him jerking Draco out of his reverie.

"They look great," commented Draco as he hopped down from his chair and walked over to the fridge.

After rummaging through the mass of meat, fruit, ice cream, and assorted juice, he finally found a bottle of maple syrup and a carton of orange juice. Hermione grabbed two forks from the cabinet and skipped towards the table. Draco pulled out two chairs and set down the bottle and carton and glasses. Placing a glass in front of Hermione, he filled it to the brim with orange juice.

"Here's to Christmas," said Draco raising his own full glass.

"Cheers," agreed Hermione as she lightly tapped her crystal glass against his.

The two were silent for a while. The only sounds were the clunk of crystal on the table and the tinkle of steel hitting steel.

"Hey Draco," started Hermione, "Did you build a Quidditch pitch for yourself? Because when I was walking here yesterday, I noticed the three hoops in the distance."

"Yes," said Draco setting down a forkful of pancake down on the plate, "My father built that for me when he heard that Potter was playing for the Gryffindor side. Naturally, I had to be the Slytherin seeker. As much as I tried not to go on the side, he bought my way in. You were right in out second year."

Hermione laughed softly.

"And then I remember how Ron tried cursing me but it backfired," laughed Draco.

Hermione's smile vanished and her mirth evaporated when he mentioned Ron. No doubt, he was probably making out with that whore somewhere.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco gently.

"Nothing," sighed Hermione.

"Come on," prodded Draco, "let's go into the living room and talk about it."

Reluctantly, Hermione stood up and pushed her chair in. Carrying over her plate and glass to the sink, she flicked her wand and the dishes began cleaning themselves. He then joined Draco into the sitting room where he was sitting on the plush sofa.

"Hermione," he said, "I can't believe we forgot to open the presents"

Hermione laughed as she watched Draco leap up and practically run over to the decorated Christmas tree. He picked up Hermione's present and practically tore off the wrapping paper. Gasping, he lifted the crystal sculpture and ran his finger over the smooth crystal.

"Hermione," he breathed, "I..I.."

Hermione walked over and knelt beside him. She placed a hand on his lips.

"I know what you want to say," she said softly, "And, don't feel like you need to buy me something to compensate for this. I saw this when I was walking down Diagon Alley and I knew right away that it would be perfect for you. You deserve this Draco. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you," Draco said simply deeply touched. He didn't know what else he could say.

"Here's your gift."

Hermione took the small box of deep blue velvet and opened it. She gasped as she saw the single diamond shaped in a teardrop molded in platinum hang from a thin platinum chain.

"Oh, Draco," she sighed when she saw the card, "I love it. But this must have been very expensive."

Draco placed his hand over her mouth and gently took the necklace and fastened it around her necklace.

"Thank you Draco," said Hermione moving so she went sitting in his lap.

"You're welcome. Now why were you so upset in the kitchen?" asked Draco seriously.

Hermione swore under her breath. She was hoping that he had forgotten about that. She would have to be more careful in the future about revealing her emotions.

"It's just Ron," fibbed Hermione, "He's dating this horrible girl. Remember Lavender Brown? Well, he's dating her now and it's horrible! I bet that she doesn't even like him and that she's using him."

"Lavender," murmured Draco, "Isn't that the Gryffindor with the short light brown hair? Weasley's dating HER!"

"Yeah," said Hermione cautiously. "Why?"

"Oh nothing," said Draco hastily, "I just always thought that he would have gone for someone like you."

"_I wish he had," _thought Hermione briefly before the thought left her mind.

Draco bit his lip as he cradled Hermione in his lap. He didn't have the heart to tell Hermione what he knew about Lavender. But he sure knew that neither Ron nor the Order knew the real truth about Lavender.

And it wasn't pretty.

_

* * *

A/N: First off, I would like to thank everyone for his or her reviews. Second, I would like to point out that my chapters will remain four-five pages each time. A few of you have been complaining about the shortness of the chapters. I'm sorry if that is too short for those who want extensive chapters but I simply do not have that much time on my hands. The most I can do is four pages per chapter or however long it takes my plan to be written out. I have laid out the blueprint for each chapter and my chapters simply end when the idea is done. Usually, they have been falling between 4-5 pages. Even for the last chapter I had to stay up until 3 o'clock in the morning so I could post it! I am a junior and my particular high school, Lynbrook, is very demanding! And if y'all want updates once a week and them to be long, it's not going to work! It will be extremely horribly written. And I can't post unless the chapter satisfies me. Once again, I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapters but 4-5 pages will be as long as it gets. I'm not trying to be rude but the chapter simply will not be longer!_

_ It may seem awkward of me to bring Lavender in here but there is a reason why I have to. I need Ron to be single in the later chapters. It plays a major role in Hermione's realization of her dwindling love for Ron._


	16. Chapter XVI

**Seeds of Seduction**

_Chapter 16: Advice_

Hermione straightened her dark green cashmere sweater and black velvet pants. It had been an hour since she'd apparated from Draco's house. She was rather nervous about the prospect that lay ahead of her. It had been a hectic first hour that she had been through. Mr. Weasely and his wife had been exuberant and extremely boisterous about the festival. The other aurors of the Order had been enjoying themselves through games such as truth and dare. The first hour had been packed with food and many excited members. She had barely made it through the masses to the solitude and safety of her room.

Of course, as soon as she had appeared in the doorway she had been pressed by many people pleading with her to open her many presents. Caving in, she allowed herself to succumb to a few moments of childlessness and amusement. But even as she plastered a fake smile on her face, she was itching to get away from the happy masses.

She remembered seeing Percy standing with Fred and George. However, while Fred and George had huge smiles breaking over their faces, Percy had a small frown upon his face. In his eyes was a glint of annoyance and impatience. She noticed that Harry and Ginny were standing only a few feet away and keeping a critical glance on him.

Hermione hated to wipe off the smiles of their faces. She felt so low and so cheap when she thought about shattering the Weasley's family forever. It had taken so much for the Weasleys to regain the trust from Percy. It had taken so much pacification, so much pleading and begging on Percy's part and on Mrs. Weasley's part.

Even after Percy had been accepted back into the hearts of Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, the twins were adamant of letting Percy back into their household. And Hermione hated to be the reason why the family would tear apart again but this time permanently. She knew that this would break their hearts. The idea of having a son associated with the Dark Side was analogous to murder. She knew that it would break their hearts but she had to do it. For the greater good of the Order.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the door but just as she placed her fingers on the doorknob, her morale failed. Muttering angrily to herself, she walked over to her desk trying to convince herself that what she was doing was OK. As she perched on the edge, her sharp eyes caught sight of a folded piece of parchment. Frowning, she picked up the envelope and tore it open. Her disgruntled look was quickly replaced by a smile as she saw the familiar elegant cursive.

_My Dearest Hermione, _

_Merry Christmas! It was wonderful to hear from you after many months. I hope all is well with you and your new job. Please give my warmest and heartiest congratulations to Harry and Ginny and wish them all the best. He deserves this happiness after all he's been through. _

_As you did suspect in your former letter, I was rather shocked and surprised that you had run into Draco Malfoy, let alone speak to him. But having known you for 3 years, I know that you are certain of what you are getting yourself into. I wouldn't blame you for not allowing yourself to get to know him intimately. After all, he was not the nicest person in the castle was he? Be careful Hermione, that's all I will tell you. Draco may have changed over the course of the years but please take care of yourself. Don't let yourself be dragged under the charm and charisma that he possesses. _

_And Hermione, don't pummel yourself over Ron. I understand that Ron is dating this girl names Lavender and it must be extremely hard. You are a wonderful and precious girl Hermione and any man that gets you is very lucky. I've known Ron since our fourth year. From the very first glance I gave him, I could he is a very aloof and happy-go-lucky man. He'll never recognize what it is in front of him until it's gone. Until you fall in love with someone else, he'll never realize what he's given up. _

_I know, you're probably staring at this letter with shock and thinking I'm a complete fool. It is extremely hard to get over one's feelings towards another but maybe Hermione, you don't love him. You've been friends for over 6 years and it was during your 5th year that your feelings developed. Remember when things between us were beautiful and perfect? It was because we were constantly around each other that year and the following summer. But the next year, when we were separated our feeling dissipated. Perhaps, it can be an infatuation._

_Hermione, love is not simple. Love is not rational. It hits without reason, without any warning. Whether or not you're prepared, it'll happen sooner or later. Love is a feeling that happens only once in our lifetime. The problem is that we tend to mix infatuation with love. Hermione, love is when everything starts to change. The wind goes the opposite direction, every dream seems to come true, life looks beautiful; all of these are small signs that you're infatuated. Constantly thinking of one person, feeling a surge of emotion rush through your body, smiles and giggles and blushing breaking out; those are all signs of infatuation. Do you want to know what the real sign of love is? The real sign of love is when you are separated from them and it's unbearable. Your heart aches because you can't hold them in your arms, your body feels heavy because you know they've moved on, your heart's crushed because you simply miss them. _

_My dearest Hermione, love is not easy to understand. It's a complex and powerful feeling. It can overcome any obstacle on this planet and shatter any problems. Hermione, you're the smartest witch I've ever met but there's one place where you're inexperienced. Love. Love has no set of definition like Arithmancy or Defense Against the Dark Arts. You can't chart the progress like you can of the color of a Polyjuice Potion, say after one week. It's a different subject with rules of it's own. _

_I wish you the best Hermione. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love, Viktor Krum _

Hermione looked up from the letter. Absentmindedly she folded it and placed it in the first drawer of her desk. Nibbling on her finger, she frowned as she went to the door. Maybe Viktor was right; maybe she wasn't in love with Ron after all. No, reasoned Hermione, she still was. After all, her body did still overflowed with jealousy when she saw him with Lavender. That had to be a sign of loving him. But if she went away from Ron for a period of time was it guaranteed that she would still love him?

What was it that Viktor had said? Oh yes, true love is differentiated from infatuation because when you're not near the person you love, you feel a part of you has died. "I have been thinking about Draco quite a bit," thought Hermione. Berating herself, Hermione shoved the thought aside. She needed to focus on Percy. Oh yes; now she remembered Draco's reaction to Lavender. He seemed genuinely scared and surprised at the fact that Ron was dating Lavender. She had meant to ask him why he was acting so strange but the thought drifted out when he wrapped his arms around him.

She loved the way she felt so secure and safe in his warm, muscular arms. Hermione laughed; the thought of being safe in a Death Eater's arms sounded funny. She loved the way he was gently rock her as if she was a fragile glass doll. She loved the way his kisses made her weak in her knees and his touch sent tingles down her spine.

"_Hermione!" _she yelled to herself.

Shoving all the thoughts out of her mind, Hermione caught sight of Harry and Ginny standing alone in the now empty sitting room. Half running, half walking, Hermione moved towards them and tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

"Hey you scared me," complained Ginny holding a hand over her fast beating heart.

"I'm sorry," apologized Hermione. "Are we going to do our plan now?"

"Yes," sighed Harry heavily, "Ron just left to take his family to the room. I think we should go as well."

Hermione nodded seriously and followed the couple. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Ginny slip her hand into Harry's. Harry gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist. Hermione pushed open the door to the small room and looked around. All the Weasleys save Percy were there and she could immediately tell that Ron had broken the news to them.

Silently, the trio filed in and locked the door. Swallowing hard, Hermione walked to Ron and gently took his hand in hers and gave him a weak smile. His eyes looked at her gratefully hoping to find a shred of comfort in her face.

"How are we going to know if he..he" said Mrs. Weasley haltingly her voice trembling.

"I told him that the Order will be having a confidential meeting at the Ministry. I let slip that a lot of confidential information will be let out. However, it's held in a place that only people we suspect go in. There is a specific password and Severus slipped it to Voldemort. If Percy is indeed associating with Voldemort he'll know the password. If he doesn't, he should not appear. Hermione bought a mini TV that'll tell if he comes into this room."

With bated breath, the Weasley's crowded around the mini television. Harry could feel the adrenaline and anxiety in the room. It was as if every second felt like a million. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny who was staring at the TV as if her life depended on it. Her brown eyes were searching and her eyes were glassy with tears.

The Weasleys were crowded around the TV. Fred and George were for once without a smile and a smirk. On the contrary, their identical faces were serious and rather frightened. Mrs. Weasley was in a flood and was enveloped in the arms of her husband who was clutching her possessively to his chest. Like the twins, his he seriously stared at the screen, Charlie and Bill had flown from their jobs when they heard what was going to happen from Ron. Charlie was playing with the hem of his sweater and Bill was nervously twisted the ring around his finger nervously.****

The minutes passed slowly. Harry could feel Ginny relax slowly beside hum. Harry felt an arrow of hope hit him. Maybe, they were wrong. Maybe is really was someone else and not Percy. He hoped that was right. He couldn't stand it if the Weasley's heart

"Maybe, maybe," started Mrs. Weasley hesitatingly, "Maybe he isn't coming."

Just as she spoke a figure appeared on the scene. It became surreal. Mrs. Weasleys burst into loud racking sobs when she saw her third oldest son on the screen. Mr. Weasley clutched her and swallowed hard. A single tear ran down his cheek and his face was ashen. Ginny collapsed into tears and Harry gathered her in his arms and placed his head on hers. His heart ached as he held her quivering body to his chest and seeing her heartbreak made me tearful. Tears started rolling down his face but sped up as he saw the rest of Ron's face was buried in Hermione's arms and Fred and George were staring at the screen with anger and sadness. Seeing the destruction caused Harry's years to fall faster.

"Why," cried Mrs. Weasley into her husband's shoulder, "Why?"

Feeling his heart being wretched out, Ron detached himself from Hermione's arms and faced the screen. What he saw next made him gasp.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry that the wait has been so long. Thanks so much for the reviews! It's been awesome getting feedback from y'all lovely reviewers. Have you guys realized how noisy keyboards are! It's so annoying. Btw, I need to make Ron single for another reason. Hermione will not end up with Ron. Don't worry. I really want to finish this story and start another DHr so as soon as I get 25-30 reviews, I will post the next one as quickly as possible. So REVIEW!__  
_


	17. Chapter XVII

**Seeds of Seduction**

_Chapter 17: Death Part 1_

Next to Percy was a tall lanky girl with short brown hair. Ron's jaw fell, as did everyone else's in the room. Ron shook his head a few times and hit himself a few times. Leaning down, he grasped the TV and shook it.

"Lavender," he breathed, "She's with…"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with shock. They had no idea what to say. What could you say to someone who's been betrayed by a brother and a girlfriend in the space of a few minutes?

"Why is no one here?" asked Lavender snootily placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know," snapped Percy back, "Potter told me that there was going to be a meeting here."

"Well I guess that there's not going to be one," yelled Lavender back at him, "We have to go back soon otherwise the Dark Lord will be extremely angry."

"Wait for a few minutes will you? How you became a Death Eater, I'll never guess?" snarled Percy.

"You sure are blind aren't you? Couldn't you see that I was hanging around your youngest brother and getting information out of him? How do you think that werewolf died? I got everything out of Ron and then Draco tracked him and killed him," sneered Lavender taking off her cloak and throwing it on the floor.

Harry gawked at the screen, as did Ron. His face deathly pale, Ron shook his head with every word that left Lavender's mouth. He had to be dreaming. Lavender couldn't have just used him for information. She must have been under the Imperious spell! She had to be! She wouldn't do this? But even as Ron's mind furiously churned out scapegoats, he knew that it was false.

Tears leaked out his eyes as he hunched on the floor. Burying his hands in his face, tears began to leak once more out of his auburn eyes. Hermione, who was on the verge of tears, ran over and knelt beside him. She encircled her arms around his quivering body and held his close. That was all she could do; what could she say that would possibly make him feel better?

The rest of the Weasleys walked over to Ron and lifted him gently up. Hermione backed away to Harry as Ginny rushed forward to her family. Harry encircled Hermione with his muscular arms.

"I feel horrible when I think of all those days that I wanted Lavender to be out of the picture," whispered Hermione huskily looking up at Harry with her red eyes.

Harry shook his head and just kissed her on the forehead. So much heartbreak was taking place in that room. In just a few minutes, hearts had been shattered.

"What can we do?" asked Hermione, "Are we going to kill Percy or send him to Azkaban?"

"We have to kill him Hermione," said Harry sorrowfully.

"What!" said Hermione her eyes wide with horror. "What if he offers to be a spy for the Order?"

"No Hermione," said Harry his eyes full of pain, "I looked at every option. Believe me. But there's not a 100 guarantee Hermione. I made that mistake in my third year when I let Pettigrew go. If I let Percy go, there's no way I can make sure that he's loyal. This entire mission can be ruined by this one error. Your cover can be blown and Malfoy will kill you at the next pretend meeting. It's too much of a risk Hermione. I know it will break their hearts but it's our only option."

"And Lavender," whispered Hermione.

"Her too," said Harry softly closing his eyes painfully, "It'll be so hard for Ron. He's lost 2 people he loved in a span of a few minutes."

At that moment Ron emerged from the huddle of his family and walked over to Harry, who reached out and gave his best friend a manly hug.

"You've consoled me all these years when my loved ones died," whispered Harry, "Now, it's my turn to repay you for everything you've done."

"Thanks mate," said Ron his voice barely audible.

Hermione was staring at Ron with an unfathomable expression on her face. She had never seen Ron as broken as she did now. For many years, he was her inspiration of fun, love, and loyalty. No one could replace the friendship that she shared with Ron and Harry. They had been through so much. Every tear that fell, every smile that broke across their faces, everything was shared between the trio and it further deepened their friendship. She had never seen him cry once in her 7 years of friendship. And now before her very eyes, he was breaking down. As she stared at his red eyes and quivering body, she narrowed her eyes and promised that she would murder this girl if it were the last thing that she did.

"Harry," said Mrs. Weasley her voice scratchy and quavering, "What's going to happen to P-Percy and that girl."

"They have to be killed," said Harry regretfully bowing his head.

The Weasleys gasped and Mrs. Weasley's eyes grew wide and she clapped a hand over her heart.

"Isn't their another option?" she implored walking over to Harry.

"No, I'm sorry," said Harry softly as he looked at the floor, "I have to kill him."

Mrs. Weasley collapsed into fresh tears and Mr. Weasley took her and left the room to console her.

"When are we going to do that?" asked Fred his voice full of anger.

"Now," said Harry as the screen went blank, "Percy's come back. He'll be here in a few minutes. Let's get out of here. We can't let him know that we suspect him. When he comes, I'll lead him in here and you come in a few minutes later OK?"

Hastily wiping their tears and wet faces, the Weasley's trailed out one by one. Harry left with Ginny and approached the front door of the order. Harry patted Ginny's hand as the minutes passed. Every second bolstered Harry's desire to administer justice to the Weasley's increased. His heart was beating fast and his nerves were going out of control. Any minute, he felt that he could have a heart attack. But on the outside, he was his usual calm and collected teenager.

Every time Harry heard footsteps approaching the door, he would sit up and slip his hand into his pocket and wrap his long fingers around his wand. But every single time, he would be disappointed. Kingsley walked in, followed by Tonks, and then Fletcher. And every time he would slump back into his seat disappointed. But number four was his lucky number.

Finally, after what was only 4 minutes but seemed like an eternity, the door opened and a lanky man covered in snow and wearing glasses stepped through the door.

"Whew," said Percy, "That was a hard walk to get through. Hello there Ginny, Harry."

"Hello Percy," said Harry amicably as he stood up and walked with Ginny towards his former friend.

"I think you told me the wrong date Harry," said Percy sternly as he took off his coat and shook it on the stone floor, spraying snow all over in the process, "There was no one there."

"Maybe I did," lied Harry, "I'll go check once more. Do you wish to come?"

"Sure," said Percy innocently on the front but inside he was excited.

He had been trying hard every since he had joined Voldemort, to please his master. Unfortunately, Malfoy had been outshining him at every opportunity whether it was torturing, murder, or seduction for information. What better opportunity come simply fall at his feet? He would gain access to all the Order meetings. He would definitely outshine Malfoy who was seducing that Mudblood for the meetings. He would definitely rise high within the ranks of his master.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ginny who nodded almost imperceptibly and headed inconspicuously in the other direction to alert the other members of her family. Harry swept down the corridors until he stopped outside the room. Opening the door, he motioned for Percy to come in and then followed suit.

Once inside the dark, stone room, Harry motioned for Percy to sit at the long wooden table in the middle of the room. There were no windows or any means of escape except for the door. The TV was behind Percy on a dusty wooden stand next to a wilted plant. The only light was coming from a small and dusty chandelier strung precariously above the table.

"I'll find them," said Harry stalling for time.

Walking over to the chest of drawers, he pulled out a folder of fake meeting places and times. Turning so he could see in the cracked mirror across from him, he could see the hunger and excitement buried in Percy's eyes. Feeling anger rise up within him, Harry buried his hands in his pockets. He didn't need his anger to build up which would cause him to perform wand-less magic.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Motioning for Percy to remain seated, Harry walked over to meet Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys save Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Fred whispered that his mum couldn't bear to see her son being murdered; to pacify her, her husband had accompanied her in her decision.

Percy looked up in surprise as he saw his brothers and sister walk in. Bill and Charlie were looking downright sad. On the contrary, Fred and George's faces were brimming with anger and Harry had to place a reassuring hand on their arm to stop them from leaping on him, the moment they entered. Ron's face was red with fury. Ginny was on the verge of tears and Harry pulled her to the back of the room.

"Ginny, please," said Harry softly, "Be strong. If seeing him die is not OK for you, I'll do something else."

"No Harry," whispered Ginny drawing in a ragged breath, "You know what needs to be done. Hermione has gotten this far in her investigation. We can't ruin it when we're so close at destroying them once and for all. We need to make it easy on you Harry, when you fight Voldemort and the only way to do that is to weaken his army."

"I won't be able to stand it if you look at me differently," whispered Harry.

"I won't," smiled Ginny kissing him.

Harry smiled and kissed her once more before coming to stand in front of the Weasleys. Hermione went back to Ginny for moral support as Harry shot her a pleading glance. Percy who was still sitting at the head of table was starting to look a little worried. Something was amiss. Surely they couldn't have figured out that it was him who had betrayed them all? His nerves were starting to get the better of him. His heart beating fast, he smiled weakly in hopes of pacifying his family. But it was no avail. The Weasleys stared at him with anger and sadness.

"You are wondering why we're all here aren't you?" asked Harry coldly, his eyes staring at Percy with loathing.

Percy swallowed hard.

"You may wish to see this," said Harry picking up the Muggle TV and clicking a button. Percy flinched expecting a curse by Harry. Throwing the remote on the floor next to him, Harry crossed his arms and stared as the TV turned on behind Percy. Percy turned around slowly. It took a few moments for what had happened to sink in. Harry observed his face as the seconds passed by. His mouth had fallen open and his face was pale. How did they find out?

Percy placed his hand into his pocket and swallowed hard. His heart was beating at the speed of light in his chest. It was all over for him. He had been cornered. There was no way out. As the TV shut after the crack of their departure, Percy turned around and licked his lips.

"WHY?" roared Fred breaking the silence.

"I..I" stammered Percy.

"I what?" yelled George, "I knew that we shouldn't have let you back in. Mum kept on insisting that we allow you back in our family."

"Listen," said Percy standing up his right hand in his pocket, "I can explain. Allow me. I can convince you why I did this. I was forced."

"Shut up," roared Ron, "You and Lavender fucking were using me the whole time. Don't give us that rubbish that you were used!"

"It's over," said Hermione stepping up her eyes slabs of ice, "You've hurt your family Percy. I don't know why you did this or what possessed you to betray us like this. Your mother and father invested so much trust into you after you betrayed them once more. There's nothing that you can do to redeem yourself. There's nothing that we can do to bring you back to the Light side. You've sunk too deep into the dark Arts.

I should have realized it when I first met you. You were the third oldest which meant that you lacked the power that Bill was born with. But there was one way you could get power: that was by joining Voldemort. In the summer of my 4th year, I could see that you were willing to go to any lengths to please your boss Mr. Crouch."

"There's no way out," said Harry drawing his wand.

"Oh really," sneered Percy.

Before Harry could react, he grabbed Hermione and placed her in front of him. Brandishing his wand, he transfigured it into a knife and placed it at the back of her throat.

"If you stop me I swear I will cut her throat," snarled Percy, "Don't try expelliarmus-ing it otherwise it'll slice through her beautiful throat."

Ron's face turned a shade of purple as he saw Hermione turn pale. Harry swallowed hard as he watched Percy push Hermione towards the door. Opening the door, he pushed Hermione out and across the hall.

Hermione shivered as his left hand went around her waist and then under her shirt. She remembered when Draco did it but Percy's touch was nothing like his. Hermione's heart raced as they neared the door. She couldn't let him leave the building; everything she had worked so hard for would be foiled. Feeling his fingers tear her shirt, her mind formulated a plan as they slowly neared the door.

Meanwhile, Harry and the Weasleys had left the room and had snuck up behind him. Moving stealthily, Harry tiptoed behind Percy prepared to strike, when suddenly Percy was pitched head first down to the floor.

Hermione had kicked him in the crotch causing him to curse and bend down. Seizing that moment, with a well-aimed kick, she kicked the knife out of his hands followed by a kick in his chest. Yelling, Fred and George joined the fray. Ron rushed over to Hermione and pulled her into the shadows.

"Are you OK?" he asked in horror when he saw her torn shirt and nail marks.

"Yes," said Hermione breathlessly. "I'm fine."

After 10 minutes, Fred and George stood back panting. Harry approached Percy where he lay bloody and battered. His glasses were shattered and his clothes were ripped. Drawing his wand, Harry pointed it at the body underneath him.

He didn't want to do this. Killing Pettigrew had already marred him. He felt dirty and horrible when he remembered administering the Killing Curse. But he couldn't give anyone else the task; he was bound to become a murderer by killing Voldemort. The only comfort that Harry got was that he was saving lives in the process.

"I'm sorry," whispered Harry his eyes full of sorrow and despair.

"Avada Kedavra"

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Hey! Sorry for taking so long. I fell sick on Friday ad unable to get any time to write except for Monday! And then I had Chemistry AP. Sorry for the wait. Thanks to all those who took time to review and give suggestions. Feel free to express any thoughts in your reviews, as did superstar! These reviews are the best gifts a writer can get and those who actually take the time are so beautiful! Thank you!__  
_


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Seeds of Seduction**_  
_

_Chapter 18: Second Murder_

The next few day passed by slowly. Hermione was often alone in the manor as the Weasleys were still grieving over the betrayal of their son. Harry was often with Ginny in their bedroom comforting her. As a result, Hermione spent the next days with Draco exercising and enjoying each other's company during lunches or romantic dinners.

For an unfathomable reason that Hermione couldn't decipher, she wasn't ecstatic about the fact that Ron was now single. Had Ron broken up with Lavender months ago, she'd be jumping and squealing with excitement. But now, she was strangely indifferent. It felt weird but she simply pushed aside the thought as if it was nothing. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that wouldn't leave and she had no idea what it meant.

. & .

Hermione sighed happily as she strolled through the snow covered cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. It was the 5th of the New Year. Pausing to look into a new store housing jewelry and silverware, Hermione admired a diamond hanging from a silver chain. Fingering the diamond hanging at her throat that Draco had given her, she simply smiled and walked past the store. For the next hour, she meandered down the street pausing to examine objects of interest but buying nothing.

Shivering, Hermione looked at her watch. It was half past 10. The sky had turned black and stars were scattered across the sky. The snow had started falling in small particles and the streets were deserted. Hermione glanced around her nervously. There was only she and a man on the streets. Hermione swallowed as she saw his gaze loiter on her for more than it made her comfortable. Turning around, she walked quickly away in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. There was bound to be a crowd there.

A few steps away, Hermione glanced back and her eyes grew wide when she saw that the man was missing. Practically running to the pub, Hermione didn't stop until she was safely inside the bar. Sure enough, it was crowded with witches thought most were wizards. Loosening her scarf as the temperature had shot up at least 40 degrees, Hermione removed her coat and scarf. Balancing a gillywater and her clothes in her hands, she carefully made her way up the winding steps hoping to find a room of her own where she could read.

Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of a familiar looking brunette in the room next to her. She was wearing a pair of fishnet stockings and a leather shirt that could pass as a belt and a strip of cloth over her chest. Hermione stared in shock and disgust as Lavender yanked off the towel of the man in her room and pushed him on the bed.

Fury was building through Hermione's body. This was the final straw. No one messed with Ron's feelings and got away with it. Not if she could help it. She had had enough. Quietly running to the room 10 rooms away, she took off her boots leaving her in a red spaghetti strap and a skintight pair of black jeans. Locking the door, she tiptoed into her room.

Grimacing, she ducked into the bathroom, which was conveniently right next to the door. Hermione swore under her breath as she heard Lavender moan and the man grunt. Feeling sick, Hermione closed her eyes praying that the bile in her throat wouldn't come pouring out. Crouching behind the door, Hermione waited patiently. Half an hour passed. Then an hour. Hermione swore; she felt like beating the floor with her fists.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Lavender and the "idiot" got off the bed.

"I need water," said Lavender sliding off the bed.

"_Oh shit_," Hermione thought.

Quickly, she stood up and slid under the counter space. She was sure no one would be able to see her here. Just as she slid under, Lavender's feet slid in followed by another and slightly bigger feet. Hermione peeked out curious to see who the man was and recognized him as a Slytherin who used to go to her school. Finally, Lavender finished her water and then turned back to him.

Finally, Hermione heard footsteps approaching the door. Praying that it was actually over, Hermione grabbed her wand. Luckily for her, her prayers had been answered. Lavender pulled on a thin robe and lay down on the couch. Creeping around the counter, Hermione Accio-ed Lavender's wand to her and threw it into the bathroom. Standing up in one fluid motion, Hermione shut the door and then pointed her wand at Lavender.

"Who is it?" asked Lavender boredly, "Oh it's you. What do you want?"

"To get revenge for Ron," answered Hermione her eyes burning with unspoken anger.

"Oh really," said Lavender loftily tossing her magazine on the couch, "Why? Because he's fucking me and not you."

"No," said Hermione and to her surprise she felt no surge of jealously coursing through her body, "Give it up. We saw you with Percy. We know you're a Death Eater. You messed with the wrong man. You're going to pay."

"Oh really," said Lavender getting up.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"What makes you say that?" asked Lavender turning away and walking towards her bed.

"Because you're too fucking stupid to know anything," snarled Hermione.

The next second, Lavender turned around. Hermione gasped as she felt what seemed like a stream of metal hit her abdomen. Yelling, she fell against the wall. Gasping, she looked at her hand. It was covered with blood. Closing her eyes, her fingers became limp and her mind went fuzzy. Her wand fell uselessly by her side. Lavender laughed evilly at the sight.

"That was the wrong thing to say. Thought a Mudblood would recognize bullets," cackled Lavender, "See you around if we do."

Lavender came close and raised her hand intending to perform the wand less curse. Hermione wasn't about to give up without a fight. Yelling she lifted her leg and kicked one smooth leg. Yelling, Lavender kicked her foot into Hermione's stomach causing her to spit and vomit blood. Swearing Lavender continued kicking until Hermione felt her mind so hazy. There was only one way where she could live. Hermione lifted her wand mustering all the strength she had left. Pointing it at Lavender's back, she muttered the two fateful words.

Tears left Hermione's eyes as she grasped the wall and pulled herself up. Stumbling across the room, she managed to leave the room without being noticed. Blood flowed from the wound on her stomach, she collapsed against the wall. She wasn't going to make it. Her heart was beating widely against her chest. She couldn't die. Not now when she was so close. She couldn't; not if she couldn't help it. Hermione inched along the floor desperate to get to her room when she felt a pair of strong arms pick her up. Forcing her eyes open, Hermione found herself staring into a pair of familiar eyes.

"Help me," she gasped.

"You'll be fine. I'm here now," reassured the familiar voice kissing her cheek.

Hermione smiled briefly before passing out.

. & .

Hermione moaned as she came around. She felt as if people were playing drums on her head. Groaning, she pushed herself up and winced a stinging sensation overtook her stomach. Glancing down, she pulled up the thin white cloth of her robe and saw the cut that Lavender had made.

"Take it easy," said a soft voice to her right.

Hermione looked and smiled when she saw the comforting smile of Draco. Her eyes were sagging and his gray eyes looked tired. Hermione immediately felt guilty for making him stay up all night because of her stupidity,

"Were you the one who found me?" she asked softly.

"Yes," answered Draco getting up and coming to her side. "What happened Hermione? Whoever hurt you will get hell from me."

Hermione closed her eyes as she kissed her forehead lovingly. Gently she moved back the covers and gingerly pushed up her shirt so he could heal her cut. Hermione relaxed when she felt his soft and smooth fingers on her stomach. She giggled but immediately stopped as a tinge of pain shot through her body. Wincing, she waited patiently until he had helped her sit up.

"What happened?" asked Draco again his gray eyes burning momentarily.

"Nothing," said Hermione vaguely turning away but Draco yanked her chin back.

"What do you mean nothing?" asked Draco harshly, "You were lying there bleeding to death and you tell me that nothing happened? You don't expect me to believe that do you?"

Hermione sighed and nodded defeated.

"I saw Lavender with another man," she started. "I threatened to tell Ron so she shot me in the stomach. She was going to kill me Draco! I didn't know what to do! I killed her Draco! They're going to kill me for this! I know it! I didn't know what else I could o.k….I mean she was kicking me in my stomach. Oh Draco."

Hermione buried her face into Draco's chest. Breathing his usual scent, she immediately calmed down. Hermione smiled; she should have been an actress. Draco rocked her back and forth and kissed her head. He pulled Hermione gently so she was on him comfortably.

"It's going to be OK baby," he murmured, "You did it in self defense. You'll be fine honey. Everything will be Ok, I promise you."

Sighing, Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed. Within minutes, she had fallen asleep. Draco leaned his head on hers. He yawned and shook his head. He had been awake all night watching Hermione toss and turn. She would break into fits of yelling and whimpering. She would only calm down when he touched her to kissed her cheek. These last weeks had been a dream. Everything seemed so surreal to him as he thought about it. He never thought that he would ever have a heart to stay up an entire night to care for someone. Hermione had been the very last on his list. Until he had gotten to know her.

She had changed him with her wit, her charm, and her wholesomeness. She had brought back the happiness and the joys that his father had snatched. Smiling softly, Draco closed his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep.

* * *

_Please Review! __A/N: Thanks for all the beautiful reviews! They are much appreciated as usual! Just letting y'all know, it's going to be my birthday on Tuesday the 18th and I won't be able to update until after that! But by Saturday for sure._


	19. Chapter XIX

**Seeds of Seduction**

_Chapter 19: St. Mungo's_

Hermione opened her eyes blearily to the light shining above her face.

"Do you think she's OK," whispered a familiar voice to her right.

"I hope so," said the voice next to him.

Hermione mumbled incoherently and moved her head so she was away from the light. He buried her nose in the pillow and turned slightly.

"She's moving," exclaimed the voice again.

Hermione winced as the voice vibrated in her head. Internally groaning, she turned around and opened her eyes blearily. At first, all she saw was a mop of black and red. Blinking rapidly for a few minutes, she was able to trace the signature green eyes of Harry. Sure enough, glued to his side was Ginny. Next to her was Ron who was looking rather worried. There were dark circles under his eyes and his pupils looked tired. His clothes were wrinkled but when he saw her hazel eyes, his face broke into a watery smile.

Hermione barely had time to breath before Ron's arms were surrounding her. Choking, she weakly hugged him in return as he clutched her.

"Ron," chuckled Harry, "You might want to let her go. It's not helping her frail condition."

Blushing slightly, Ron backed off. Hermione smiled weakly at her friends.

"What happened?" asked Ron seating himself gingerly on the edge of Hermione's spotless bed. He gently smoothed Hermione's hair from her forehead onto her head. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes tiredly and relaxed as she felt his hands caress her forehead.

His hands were rather rough unlike those of Draco. A small smile flitted across her face as she recalled his hands massaging her head after he had saved her life. His touch always made her relax and sent a tingling feeling down her spine.

"Mione," prodded Harry coming around to the other side of the bed, "C'mon, please."

Hermione sighed and opened her eyes. Reaching over pat Harry, she picked up a folded copy of the Daily Prophet that was lying on her side table and threw it on Harry's lap. She fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes. Her bed rose as Ron got up and walked over to Harry's side. Ginny took his spot and rubbed her head. Sighing, Hermione buried her face in the pillow and turned over.

Harry frowned and picked up the newspaper. The next second his jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide.

_Dead Body Found at The Leaky Cauldron: Mystery Ensues_

_By Anjali Bansal- Reporter of the Daily Prophet_

_At 10 o'clock, a scream echoed throughout the Leaky Cauldron. Upon rushing there, a gruesome sight awaited us. The dead body of a young woman was lying facedown in what appeared to be her blood. The young lady was later recognized as Lavender Brown. _

_Autopsy reports indicate that there was no sign of poison or alcohol in the young woman's body. She appeared to have died of natural causes. Researchers at the Ministry have not yet determined whether this was a murder or a natural death. _

Ron's jaw dropped his eyes moving to stare at Hermione.

"She didn't.." he gasped.

"I think she did," breathed Harry looking dumbfounded.

"_Hermione," _breathed Ron, "She did this for me? I…." He trailed off.

Silence fell in the room as the three stared dumfounded at the body that was rising and falling as she exhaled and inhaled.

"Excuse me," said a voice from the doorway. Harry looked up and saw a nurse carrying a tray of medicine and a bouquet of red roses and a card.

"Oh," said Harry standing up, "We were just about to leave."

"Thank you Mr. Potter," said the nurse smiling, "It's time for her medication but you may visit tomorrow at 7 o'clock."

"We'll be here," promised Ron as he came around the bed.

Harry and Ginny exited the room hand in hand and shut the door behind them. The nurse gently prodded Hermione who moaned and simply turned over. The nurse chuckled.

"A young man dropped her off today in the morning," she confided to Ron, "He told me that she was a big sleeper."

"A young man," muttered Ron suspiciously as the nurse tried to arouse Hermione from her slumber.

"Did he have bleached blond hair and gray eyes?" asked Ron narrowing his eyes.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact he did. He was rather tall and extremely good looking," answered the nurse.

Ron's eyes became slits. Why had Hermione spent the night with Draco? There was no reason for her to become so closely intimate with that bastard.

His thoughts were disrupted by a small yawn coming from the bed. Smiling, though it didn't reach his eyes which were slabs of ice, he smiled at the now awake but extremely weak Hermione.

"Hey," he said leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Hi," she said smiling, "Where are Harry and Ginny?"

"They're outside," answered Ron, "I just wanted to say bye to you. I'll see you tomorrow at 7."

"Sounds great," agreed Hermione, "I'll see you then."

Ron walked towards the exit contemplating whether to talk with Harry and Ginny about the time Hermione was spending with Malfoy.

"They're so beautiful," squealed Hermione causing Ron to pause with his hand on the door. "Who sent them?"

"A young man who wished to withhold his name. He was tall, muscular, blond, and had gray eyes," described the nurse smiling happily at Hermione while she fixed her medicine.

"Oh Draco," gushed Hermione running her hands over the soft petals of the scarlet roses.

Ron felt a wave of fury erupt throughout his body. How could she sit there so ecstatic about roses that Malfoy had sent? And since when had they been on first name terms? Scowling, Ron left the room slamming the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Hermione removed the card that was attached to the vase and opened it. She gasped with delight as a bid glittery pink and gold card fell out. Brushing the glitter from the bed, she opened the card.

_My Hermione,_

_How are you feeling? I miss you so much. I have a special surprise for you tomorrow evening. I know you'll love it. I talked to the nurse and she said that you'd be better by tomorrow. I'll be there to pick you up at 6:30 so be ready!_

_Yours truly, _

_Draco Malfoy_

"Oh can I go?" asked Hermione to the nurse practically jumping in the bed.

"If you spill this medicine, you may not," joked the nurse handing her a small plastic cup filled to the brim with a bright purple medicine.

Hermione carefully drank the liquid and shuddered at the vile taste that overtook her mouth.

"There," said the nurse, "It's 11 o'' clock at night now. You should rest now. Mr. Malfoy was kind to bring several books and magazines."

Hermione gasped as her copy of Pride and Prejudice fell on her lap. Gingerly, she picked it up and fingered the flawless cover of her book. It was in the same condition that she had given it to him. She wondered if he had even read it. Upon opening the book, she caught an inscription of cursive in the front flap. Slamming it shut she turned and faced the nurse who was next to her.

"Thank you," she said smiling sweetly, "If I need anything I'll call you."

"Yes," acquiesced the nurse nodding to Hermione before she swept out of the door.

As soon as the door shut, Hermione slouched down and opened the book. Sure enough, in his perfect inscription was a message from Draco.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I have read so many books in my lifetime but this one takes the prize. I have never read a book that mirrors my life and yours so perfectly. When I first met Mark Darcy, I was immediately reminded of my father. Pride and material well-being was all that mattered to him. Unfortunately, I grew up believing those principles as well. What I hate most is that I began to see everything through his eyes; money, power, blood. When I read about Elizabeth Bennet, her character immediately reminded me of you. You're as lighthearted, as beautiful, as hard working as she. You know, I read this book the first day you gave it to me. When I first read about the proposal of Mark Darcy's to Elizabeth I felt that she was an idiot for scorning him. She was only saying the truth after all about her family and her connections. He was offering her more power, money, and influence. He hated her initially because she wasn't as rich as influential as he was. But after a while, the scathing remarks that he made towards Elizabeth had a bigger impact. I began to think less of Mark Darcy after he scorned Elizabeth. _

_But within it's pages; I could see our relationship mirrored with theirs. I was the proud, arrogant one and you always poked fun at me with your smart on-liners. I usually responded with that one remark I had. Mudblood! Because I had nothing else to tease you with. I knew that that word was the only way I could truly wound you to your heart. You had brains, brawn, everything I didn't possess. There was only one thing I had that was better than yours; my blood. And as time passed, I realized that that didn't make a difference. You were smarter than me in spite of the fact that I was a Pureblood. Similarly, the only way Mark Darcy could hurt Elizabeth was through her lack of power, connections, and wealth. _

_Thank you for this book. It's truly beautiful. It's opened my eyes and I truly thank you for that. No one else has been able to. Thanks._

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione shut the book smiling. Holding the book, close to her heart, she turned over, shut the lights, and closed her eyes. Relaxing, she fell asleep to the sound of her heartbeat.

. & .

"What should I wear?" cried Hermione standing in front of her bed in a towel.

Her bed in the hospital was covered with gowns of different colors and styles. Yelling, she buried her hands in her hair.

"Red," she muttered," Nah."

"Excuse me," said the soft voice of her nurse, "If you're not sure what to wear, always wear the basic black. It goes with everything."

Grumbling, Hermione finally conceded. Rummaging through the pile on her bed, she extracted a strapless long black gown. It was glittery until the bottom of her bust and plain black until her toes. Hermione pulled it on in the bathroom and then came out. She surveyed herself in the mirror. Nodding approvingly, she rubbed lavender lotion on her arms and legs. After fastening her black cloth stilettos, she grimaced as she caught sight of her hair.

She carefully applied creamy cream-colored powder to her eyes and an earth colored lipstick to her lips. She carefully outlined her eyes with brown eyeliner and applied black mascara. She straightened her hair so it fell over her shoulders gracefully.

"Draco's going to fall on his face when he sees you," said the nurse in awe. "You look like an angel."

"Thanks," said Hermione beaming. "Now jewelry time! I have perfect onyx earrings and a necklace."

Hermione screwed the chandelier earrings onto her ears and the necklace.

"You should go outside," said the nurse. "It's 6:30. He'll be here soon."

"Ok," said Hermione looking at herself one last time in the mirror.

Grabbing her black beaded handbag from the dresser, she ran carefully out of the room and to the waiting room. Seating herself, she waited patiently until the door swung open. Sure enough, he walked in. Hermione's face broke into a wide smile as she got up and walked towards him. Draco's face broke into a similar grin as he caught sight of his date.

"Oh Hermione," said Draco walking up to her and handing her a dozen white roses. "You look. I can't even describe it."

"You look perfect Draco," said Hermione.

She couldn't deny it when she saw Draco tonight; he looked amazing. His muscular body was fitted in a black tuxedo and his black tie stood out from his gray silk shirt. His blond hair was splayed over his forehead.

"Don't I get a quick kiss?" pouted Hermione cutely.

Draco laughed and kissed her sweetly.

"Let's go," said Draco wrapping his arm around her waist.

* * *

_A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews. It made my birthday so much happier! The reviews are really making me work harder on this story to produce better writing. Thanks so much for the encouragement and words of advice! It's much appreciated. __Sorry for updating so late. My mum and dad are so fixated on SAT prep that I could choke them. Plus chemistry AP is killing the crap out of me. Then I had major tests and it was a best friend's birthday! Sorry for the delay. Please forgive me!_


	20. Chapter XX

**Seeds of Seduction**

_Chapter 20: Ron's Suspicions_

Draco smiled as he led Hermione out of the hospital. At the parking lot, he paused and turned to Hermione.

"Put this on," he said sneakily holding out a black velvet blindfold.

"But why?" asked Hermione wrinkling her nose.

"I want it to be a surprise," said Draco as if it was obvious.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione nimbly tied the blindfold around her eyes and then clutched onto Draco for support. Draco wrapped his hands firmly around her waist and held her close to him. Bringing her head to rest on Draco's muscular chest, Hermione pressed her hands under her chin and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she could feel the familiar sensation of the ground moving underneath her feet.

"Ok," whispered Draco letting Hermione go and turning her around.

Hermione gasped in pleasure as she stared at the scenery in front of her.

They were in front of the ocean at the back of a restaurant. The sky was a midnight black and millions of silver stars were sprinkled upon the expansive ceiling. The blue and green waves of the ocean crashed upon the shores, dragging particles of sand along with them. The stretch of sand was pure white. Far into the distance, Hermione could see nothing but darkness. Behind them, there was the restaurant decorated in tiny white lights. A few feet away from where they were standing on the sand, there was a band and a dance floor. Pink, white, and red rose petals were strewn across the polished immaculate dark brown floor. Around the table were small dainty glass tables surrounded by plush cream chairs. Waiters and waitresses in tuxedos and formal outfits carried crystal trays of appetizers and tall glasses of champagne.

"Oh my god Draco," breathed Hermione turning to face Draco, "It's beautiful."

"Anything for you," said Draco softly kissing her on her cheek and offering her his arm, "Shall we milady?" asked Draco mockingly.

Laughing Hermione took his arm walked with him into the restaurant.

"Table for two. The name is Draco Malfoy," said Draco politely to the waiter.

"Yes sir. This way please," instructed the young waiter leading her over to a small square table in the corner of the room. The tablecloth was a soft crème and a small crystal vase filled with pink and white roses was in the center of the table.

"Sir?" asked the waiter holding the chair for Draco.

"Ma'am?" said the waiter pulling the next chair for Hermione.

"Thank you," said Hermione smiling graciously at the waiter.

"Wine before you dine?" asked the waiter holding out the rich gold menu, "Here's our selection of spirits. Don't hesitate to call me once you have made your choice."

"Thank you," said Draco graciously taking the menu.

"What would you like?" asked Draco.

"Let me see," said Hermione shifting her chair so she was next to Draco. He was now sitting on one side and she was perpendicular to him on his right side.

"The Bordeaux is good," suggested Hermione, "I had it when I went to France years ago."

"Bordeaux it is," said Draco closing the menu.

Waving the waiter over, Draco ordered a bottle of the wine.

"To you," said Draco raising his glass.

"No, to us," corrected Hermione raising her glass and smiling shyly at Draco.

Draco observed Hermione for a few moments and then his face relaxed into a gently smile.

"To us," he said softly clinking his glass delicately with hers.

Hermione smiled and took a sip of her wine.

"How are you feeling?" asked Draco placing his hand on hers after putting his glass down on the tablecloth.

"Much better now that I'm out," laughed Hermione, "The hospital was making me feel sicker than usual! Were you the one who put me in the hospital?"

"Yes," admitted Draco, "Later that night, you were burning with a fever. Reporters had started flooding into the Leaky Cauldron. You were bleeding all over the place. There was a small trail of blood leading to my room. I had to get you out of there. The safest place would be St. Mungo's. I admitted you under the care that you were seriously ill."

"Do they suspect me?" asked Hermione apprehensively.

"No, not at all," smiled Draco, "There was no one who saw you the night before. The only way people will know if it's you will be if it leaves my lips."

"Thank you," said Hermione visibly relaxing then leaned over and kissed Draco quickly.

"Excuse me," said a voice above them, "Would you care for our dinner menu?"

"I would love dinner right now," smiled Hermione taking the menu.

"God, what to choose," whispered Hermione taking in the long lists of appetizers and food.

"I would recommend the Fricassee de Mer et sa Julienne de legumes avec la salade de tomate."

"What's that?" whispered Draco to Hermione looking completely baffled.

"He's saying Sea Fricassée on thinly shredded vegetable. It's fish. Along with it, there's tomato salad," translated Hermione.

"Exactement mademoiselle," beamed the waiter.

"Sounds good to me," said Draco handing the waiter his menu.

"And I'll have the Quiche Lorraine," added Hermione.

"Very good," complimented the waiter scribbling on a pad a paper.

"You idiot," laughed Hermione, "Why did you choose a French restaurant if you don't know the language?"

"It just sounded fancy," protested Draco, "How was I supposed to know that their menus were written in French? This isn't France."

Hermione just laughed and shook her head.

. & .

"Harry, I knew that this was going to happen!" yelled Ron.

"Knew what?" asked Harry.

"Don't you bloody see what I'm talking about," said Ron shaking Harry roughly. "Hermione is falling in love with that..that.. THING!"

"Calm down," said Harry seating himself next to Ginny who was sprawled on Hermione's bed in her hospital room. "Start from the beginning. You're being an idiot. You're being blind. "

"Calm down, CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" roared Ron" Hermione is out with that ferret and you WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"How can you say that just because she's not here it means that she's out with Malfoy," said Ginny matter-of-factly.

"I just know," sputtered Ron kicking Hermione's bookcase.

Her books came spilled out and a certain paperback book fell at Ron's feet on the floor. But not before he had seen the name "Draco" imprinted inside the cover.

"See?" yelled Ron snatching the book, "Here's proof! See for yourself."

"Ok, so he wrote her a note in the book," said Harry rolling his eyes, "He has to pretend that he loves her."

"Yeah but," spluttered Ron, "Look, I saw her yesterday. She got rose from the ferret! And she was smiling and squealing her head off!"

"Shut up Ron," said Harry getting fed up, "Say another stupid word and I'm kicking you out of this project."

"Fine," roared Ron, "I have proof. Wait here."

Slamming the door behind him, he ran throughout the halls until he found Hermione's nurse.

"Geez," breathed Ginny leaning against Harry, "What's eating him?"

"I think that maybe he realized how much he loved Hermione since he's not with that whore," murmured Harry kissing her head.

Just then Ron came back in practically dragging the terrified nurse behind him.

"Ok, did you see Hermione leave tonight with a young man?" asked Ron trying to keep from yelling.

"Y…Yes," stammered the nurse, "She left with a young blond man. He called himself Mr. Malfoy. "

"Told you," yelled Ron triumphantly at the guilty and shocked faces of Harry and Ginny. "You yelled at me. You called me blind. You threatened to kick me out of the mission. Now hear with your own ears!"

"Thank you," he barked at the nurse who scuttled away looking terrified.

"What do you have to say?" said Ron plopping on the couch and staring at Harry victorious.

"You were right," said Harry, "She is starting to see Malfoy for than necessary but I still don't think it's getting serious between them. She went to his house at Christmas and multiple times after I…I killed …" he trailed off.

Ginny squeezed his hand comfortingly, " Well, what do we do?" she asked.

"We cut the mission short," said Ron automatically, "Tell her that there's no need to attack them one more time. Set up one more meeting where she tells Draco the place to meet her. However, we'll be there as well."

"And I still have to seek revenge for Moony," growled Harry his eyes burning with anger. "I'll murder him at that meeting. He needs to die; Voldemort will angrier than ever and his army will be made stronger. Then we won't stand a chance. Everything we worked for will be wasted; those who died fighting will have died in vain and I won't allow that. Malfoy will have to die. "

Silence fell in the hospital room.

"Who will tell Hermione about the final meeting?" asked Ron finally.

"I will," said Ginny a determined look shining in her hazel eyes.

. & .

"That was a really great dinner Draco. Thanks you," murmured Hermione leaning against Draco as they walked towards the balcony overlooking the ocean.

"You're welcome," said Draco kissing her head,

"It's so beautiful," said Hermione as she sat with Draco at one of the tables surrounding the dance floor.

The moon was shining brightly on the dark blue and green waters of the ocean. The waves were crashing on the white shore. Hermione laughed as a few water droplets hit her bare skin. Couples were on the dance floor and the band struck up a soft song.

"Care to dance?" asked Draco holding his hand out to Hermione.

"I would love to," smiled Hermione rising gracefully and twirling on the dance floor.

She stepped close to Draco who wrapped her arms around her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck loosely and waited as the first strains droned out.

_I'd like to run away from you  
But if I were to leave you I would die   
I'd like to break the chains you put around me  
And yet I'll never try _

Hermione and Draco started to move slowly to the music. Holding her outwards. She twirled back into him. Moving gracefully, the couple moving to the center of the dance floor.

_No matter what you do you drive me crazy  
I'd rather be alone  
But then I know my life would be so empty  
As soon as you were gone _

Hermione was quickly losing all conscious of her surrounding as she stared into Draco's eyes. He too was staring into her hazel eyes. Unconsciously, she pulled back from Draco who grasped her hands and pulled her close to him.

_Impossible to live with you  
But I could never live without you  
For whatever you do / For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you _

The couple weaved throughout the dance floor nimbly moving around all the couples.

_You make me sad  
You make me strong  
You make me mad  
You make me long for you / You make me long for you _

_You make me live  
You make me die  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry for you / You make me cry for you _

_I hate you  
Then I love you  
Then I love you  
Then I hate you   
Then I love you more  
For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you _

_You treat me wrong  
You treat me right  
You let me be  
You make me fight with you / I could never live without you _

_You make me high  
You bring me down  
You set me free  
You hold me bound to you _

_I hate you  
Then I love you  
Then I love you  
Then I hate you   
Then I love you more / I love you more  
For whatever you do / For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you _

_I never, never, never  
I never, never, never  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
But you _

Letting go of one of her hands, Hermione held on to his left hand and pulled away. Draco caught her and dipped her down. Hermione smiled unconsciously as she slowly drowned in his silver eyes. So many emotions were swirling within the depths…love, passion, confusion…sorrow. She simply stayed there, her light brown hair just brushing the dance floor, her hands clasped around Draco's neck.

Draco breathed peacefully as he held Hermione's waist. She looked so angelic, so peaceful beneath him. Her brown eyes gazed steadfastly at his visage. Gently, he pulled her up still staring into her hazel eyes.

Hermione smiled softly and looked down breaking the spell. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart was beating wildly. Not saying a word, the couple walked off the floor and back to their table. Just as they settled down a drop of water hit Hermione's cheek.

That single drop of water seemed to have broken the silence between the two. Laughing Hermione stood up as the water droplets came down faster and the heavens opened. Draco laughed as he watched Hermione run down the stairs and onto the sand. Burying his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he laughed as she ran and giggled like a young girl. All around him, the formally clad women and men were running into the restaurant for shelter.

Draco simply stood in the rain, his blond hair plastered to his forehead watching Hermione. Hermione turned towards him her now drenched hair swinging into his mischievous face. Her eyes were sparkling and full of happiness. Something about her expression jerked Draco to attention. Running quickly, he leaped down the steps pulling off his soaked jacket and kicking off his drenched socks and shoes. In just his white shirt and pants, he ran after Hermione who had kicked off her stilettos by now. Squealing she ran into the waves followed by a laughing Draco.

Turning around, Hermione kicked the water towards Draco laughing all the while. Draco ducked and laughed along with her as the chilly water hit him and the cold wind whipped his hair and clothes. Lunging out, he caught Hermione by her two arms and scooped her up. Squealing with mirth, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco as she swung her amidst the rain and the crashing waves.

Unable to see where he was going, Draco's foot suddenly collided with something hard. Yelling, he pitched forward bringing Hermione with him. Falling onto the white sand, Draco fell on top of Hermione.

Hermione blinked and looked up. Draco was breathing hard. His blond hair was plastered to his forehead. His now drenched crisp white shirt was sticking to his body showing every muscle. Breathing heavily, Hermione ran a finger down his face and then down his neck.

Draco felt shivers down his spine as she trailed around his cheekbone. Her hair was spread over the sand and water droplets were running down her creamy white skin. Her chest was falling and rising with every breath she took. Leaning down, Draco softly kissed her. Breaking away, he kissed her again and again. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Hermione kissed back closing her eyes in the process. Shifting himself so he was more comfortable, he buried his face in her neck and closed his eyes.

And that's how they woke up the next morning.

* * *

_ A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm extremely sorry that it's been a while since I've posted the chapter but I've been extremely busy with Chemistry AP; I'm not doing very well in that class. I do have a chemistry test this week so I won't be able to post until next week sometime. My grade is on the borderline and I can't risk this. But here's the next chapter; it's much longer and I hope that y'all review because it makes me want to update faster! So please review!_


	21. Chapter XXI

**Seeds of Seduction**

_Chapter 21: Draco's Revelation_

Hermione groaned as she twisted her head away from the bright light shining in her face. Shifting so she was comfortable, she wrapped her arms around the warm figure that lay on top of her. Closing her eyes, she swallowed and relaxed. Basking in the warm air, she erased all thoughts from her mind and dozed.

Draco murmured incoherently as the body under him moved. Opening his eyes blearily, he sat up and moved away. Rubbing his eyes and blinking rapidly, he stood up. Looking around him, he squinted in confusion. It took a few moments for him to realize where he was.

The sun was not glowing brilliantly in the vast blue sky. Wispy clouds floated across the expansive sea of blue. The sand was dry, white, and burning hot under the sun's angry glare. The green and blue waves were crashing gently on the sand. Slowly they built speed as they move towards the shore but then slowly smoothed out washing away particles of sand as they receded back into the endless sea of blue.

Draco sighed as he sat back down upon the warm sand. Looking next to him, he saw the peaceful face of a sleeping Hermione. Smiling softly, he removed a strand of hair that had fallen upon her face. Her hands were resting on her abdomen and her chest rose slightly and fell as she inhaled and exhaled. She looked so angelic without a care in the world as she slept.

Leaning down, Draco kissed her lips before picking her up. Carrying her in his arms, he moved towards the balcony of the restaurant they had dined at the previous night.

"Hmmm," murmured Hermione.

Draco looked down at the fidgeting Hermione.

"Draco.." she murmured

Draco smirked as he carried her over to a table. As he placed upon the glass top, she opened her eyes blearily.

"Draco?" she asked in confusion, "What are you doing here? Where are we?"

"We're at the restaurant," said Draco seating himself at the table.

Just then Draco felt his right arm sear painfully. Jerking, he looked quickly at Hermione to make sure she hadn't noticed anything peculiar with his action. Yawning, he stood up and stretched.

"Well," said Draco swinging his arms, "Look Hermione, I have to go now. Do you want me to drop you home?"

"No thanks," said Hermione sleepily swinging her legs over the table and standing in front of Draco, "I'll get home. Thank you for a wonderful evening."

Standing she pressed her lips to his and nipped his bottom lip. Smiling at him once more, she apparated.

Draco stood rooted at the spot for a few moments smiling to him before apparating.

. & .

Cursing to himself, Draco ran up the dark marble cobblestones. His long trench coat flying behind him, Draco ran a hand through his blond hair. He hadn't taken a shower and he smelled like salt. His white shirt was ripped down the front and traces of red lipstick were remaining. His pants and shoes were covered with sand. He had no answer to why he had stood there for a few moments. Now his "Majesty" would kill him for being late.

"Fuck," muttered Draco as he pushed open the door and ran down the worn and filth covered floors.

His foots creaking on the wood, he sprinted until he caught site of the steel door encrusted with the dark mark. It was the only thing new and sturdy in the Death Eater headquarters. Muttering the password, not even stopping to catch his breath, Draco stood outside the door his chest heaving up and down from the run. His chest felt like it was twisted in knots. His stomach churning his waited with bated breath as the door slowly creaked open.

Lord Voldemort was sitting farthest from him in a chair raised. There was a crimson carpet rolled down the floor until his chair. Death Eaters in dark black velvet cloaks and masks were orderly standing on either side of the carpet. Lord Voldemort appeared to have been waiting for his right hand murderer.

Draco looked around apprehensively as he came into the view of others. Lord Voldemort's eyes were brighter then usual and glittering with anger. Severus whistled softly when he saw Draco. This was not going to be good for the young Death Eater. He twisted his mouth wryly as he saw the Dark Lord finger his wand his eyes burning with fury.

Draco cringed slightly as he became aware of everyone's gaze on him. Most eyes were filled with anger and coldness while some were blank but often he caught the eyes full of pity. Taking a deep breath, he forced his leg upward and started to walk towards his master. The walk seemed like an eternity. The silence pressed upon Draco on all sides.

"My lord," said Draco bending down and kissing his master's shoes.

Straightening up, Draco moved back and cringed as he looked into his master's eyes.

"Draco," said Lord Voldemort silkily, "Where have you been?"

"I was out," stammered Draco equivocally.

"I see," said the Dark Lord coldly, "Where? At a makeup parlor? Is that why you have lipstick down your shirt?"

The Death Eaters snickered but a look filled with anger silenced them. Draco flushed as he pulled his robe around him tighter.

"I thought not," said Voldemort, "CRUCIO!"

Draco yelled and fell to the floor as the curse hit him. It felt as if his body was set on fire. Knives were piercing every inch of his body and his head felt like it was going to burst. Beating the floor, Draco kicked and flailed until the Dark Lord was satisfied.

"I hope that this shall serve as a punishment," hissed the Dark Lord, "Did you good for nothing father teach you nothing?"

Panting, his body aching, Draco stood up wearily wiping the blood from his nose and mouth.

"Perhaps you're not as strong as your father said," said Lord Voldemort standing up. "Perhaps I shall need to assign you a task that shows how much you are loyal to me like I made your father kill your mother."

"What?" said Draco feeling like he had been slapped. "What did you say? My dad killed my mother because YOU made him?"

Feeling like he had been punched in the stomach, Draco turned around and walked shakily towards the door. His mind was spinning. Had his father not killed Narcissa for his own favor?

"Draco," hissed the Dark Lord dangerously, "Come back."

"Fuck off," roared Draco running as fast as his shaky legs would carry him.

Tears fell down his pale and blood stained cheeks as he ran down the paths between the Death Eaters. Pain and anger such as he had never allowed himself to ever feel before erupted throughout his entire body.

"STOP HIM!" roared Voldemort.

A veiled Death Eater stepped up and sent a stunning spell at the fleeing blond. Swearing, Draco turned around deftly and shot a killing curse at the dark haired Death Eater. The next second, Vincent Goyle fell to the ground dead.

His throat choked with sobs, Draco fled the building and apparated. Draco tore off his cloak and shirt and threw them against the wall. Yelling, Draco snatched a glass figurine off the table and threw it at the wall where it shattered into a million fragments.

He gave in. Burying his hands in his hair, he slid down to the carpet and wept. Huge racking sobs shook his physique as he released the emotions he had held in for so many years. Anger at his father and Voldemort and sorrow for his mother's murder flooded his senses. He couldn't do anything and he HATED that feeling of helplessness.

Minutes passed by and Draco simply lay on the floor calm. His chest was covered with his blood and his face was covered in salty tears. He was in for it now. He had killed a fellow Death Eater and turned his back on his master. And he was sure that the reward wouldn't just be a piece of cake. It would involve a lot of pain and blood.

Why had gone off like that? Since when had he become the weak Malfoy that felt emotions besides power and arrogance? When and how had he metamorphosised into this? He had never so much as cried to the extent he had today since he was 6. He hadn't even cried when his dad murdered his mother. For the first time in a while, he felt so alone.

Scrambling up, Draco snatched a parchment and a quill.

_Hermione, I need you. Right now._

Roughing attaching it to his owl's leg, he threw him out into the storm and then returned to his place on the sofa. He felt like everything was going to be fine. Suddenly he sat up straight. Why had he called Hermione? He wasn't supposed to be seeing Hermione unless he needed to fuck her and get information. Come to think of it, he hadn't extracted any valuable piece of information from her for 3 weeks. No wonder Voldemort was angry.

But one question was filled his mind. Why had he called Hermione? Why didn't he call a friend such as Blaise to come and comfort him? Why had he called Hermione?

No, it didn't mean anything thought Draco smiling nervously to him. Sure, she was beautiful, smart and witty. Her smile did send tingles down his spine and her laughter made fireworks explode in his stomach. Her presence just lit up his entire room with a light that he had never beheld before. She was his medicine; whenever he needed to feel happier she was always there, ready to comfort him and offer her support and care. He had never met someone like her before.

He loved holding her in his arms. He loved the way her heart would beat fast when he would gently kiss her knowing that he was the only one who could have that effect on her. He adored the soft flesh of her body as he held her close to him in his bed.

Draco groaned and dropped his head in his hands. This wasn't supposed to be happening. It couldn't be happening.

But it was and he knew it.

With every passing second, Draco Damien Malfoy was falling deeply in love with Hermione Jane Granger.

**

* * *

**

_A/N: Hey! Thanks to those who stuck with my story even after I updated after 2 weeks. I really appreciate y'all who do that; it really makes my day. Actually, I would just like to answer one question: I was asked why I made my chapter "short." Personally, I do not feel that my chapters are short. They are the perfect length. I like to keep the chapters between 2,000 to 3,000 words. In my past experiences, chapters longer than that backfire. The read loses interest and too much information is consolidated. In every one of my chapters, a new discovery is made between Draco and Hermione or a new twist within the mission occurs. Of course, I have included some fluff that it necessary with all stories! Anyways, hope y'all keep reading and reviewing because once I get the number of reviews I'm looking for, I'll update! So please do review; you'll get the next chapter faster!_

_caz-jket: I SO know how you feel. I have Chemistry AP and I HATE it! I mean seriously though, who cares the way periodic elements are arranged and by who!_

_Next chapter: Meetings; Hermione, Harry, and Ron; Lord Voldemort, Draco, and Severus. _


	22. Chapter XXII

**Seeds of Seduction**_  
_

_Chapter 22: Meetings_

Draco lay peacefully on the plush sofa in his living room. His tired and strained face showed trails of tears down his cheeks. His blond hair falling over his forehead, he slept peacefully. His body was lying flat the sofa and his left arm was over the arm of the sofa. His right hand was on his stomach, resting gently. His chest rose and fell as he inhaled and exhaled.

Hermione smiled lovingly and brushed a strand of blond hair out of his eyes as he slept. She was seated behind Draco. He back was against the back of the leather sofa. From she sat near, his face, she could see the emotions flitting every once and a while across his face. She was dressed in a black and red nightie. It went down to her kneecaps and was spaghetti straps. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders softly in hazel waves.

Hermione's smile faded away as she ran a finger over a tear trail. She needed to know what had been so urgent that he had called for her immediately. She hoped that everything in his life was all right.

Her hazel eyes filled with tears as she remembered her friend's entrance at Grimmauld Place.

_Flashback_

Hermione skipped up the path to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters a. Small grains of snow caught in her hair. Laughing, Hermione opened the door to the house and stepped in the dark hall. Locking the door behind her, Hermione turned around and came face to face with Harry.

"Hey Hermione," said Harry coming in, "Can we please talk to you?"

"Sure," said Hermione slowly and walking slowly towards them.

Harry left Hermione into the room and then closed the door behind them. Ginny was sitting with Ron at a circular table.

"Sit down," said Harry drawing a chair out.

"What it is?" asked Hermione not moving.

"Sit," said Ron kicking the chair towards Hermione.

Shooting them wary glances, Hermione seated herself on the dark wooden chair.

"Look Hermione," started Harry, "The mission is over now."

"Over?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Harry, "Severus just informed us today that Draco would only pretend to be in love with you for a month and a half. There's only a week left Hermione. The mission is over."

"Meaning?" breathed Hermione.

"You can only see Draco once more," said Harry, "At that meeting you need to tell him to come to a specific place. Ron, Ginny, and I will be there as well as you. It will be at this time that we will tell Malfoy that he has been deceived."

"When will that be?" asked Hermione faintly.

"Next week, January the 18th."

"But.."

"No buts Hermione," said Ron loudly standing up, "We need to hurt Malfoy before he lets you know that he used you. He used you as well Hermione; he DOES NOT love you like he claims. Don't let that blind you."

Hermione opened her mouth ready to protest but shut it at the look from Harry.

"It doesn't look like I have a choice," muttered Hermione turning around, "Very well."

Hermione practically fled from the room. As she shut the door, the tears began to fall. She hadn't realized how much she had come to enjoy these dates with Draco. She hadn't come to realize how wholesome and enlightening her conversations with Draco were. She hadn't realized how much she had gotten attached to his presence. Walking slowly up the stairs, Hermione walked up the stairs and towards her room.

But whom was she fooling? Draco didn't care for her the way she had grown to care for him. All those sweet talks, the presents, to concern were just acts. He was only playing sweet because Lord Voldemort wanted information. He would and could never love her. It was be against his moral and social code. It was impossible for a Death Eater to fall in love with an Auror.

Her relationship with Draco would have to bow before the burden of duty. She knew that when she signed up to be an Auror, she would need to emotional capacity to get through it. This was her test; she needed to pass. She would have to let him go.

She had reached her room now. Sighing, overcome with exhaustion, she took of her muddy and sand strewn dress and threw it on the floor. Pulling on a black and red silky nightie, she turned towards the fireplace to light a fire. Then she saw it. She saw Draco's owl sitting patiently next to the dying embers. Eyes wide, she rushed over and snatched the letter.

_Hermione. I need you now. _

Adrenaline coursed through her veins. What had happened? Was Draco alright? Scrambling up, she grabbed her black velvet trench coat and slipped on her black flip-flops. The letter crushed in her fist, she ran. Bolting out to door, she practically flew down the steps and past a surprised Ginny. Throwing open the door, she ran out and shouted "Malfoy Manor."

Hermione gasped as he bare skin hit the hard ice. Immediately cuts forming an blood welled up but she ignored it as she ran up the snow covered walkway to Draco's house. Her feet left traces of red in the snow as the snow hit her with every step she took. Hermione arrived at the door, her face flushed and her chest heaving.

"No," screamed Hermione as she pulled on the locked door.

Throwing the letter on the ground in front of the door, she ran around the house and to a window. Peering through she could see his frame on the sofa. Grasping the ledge of the window, she threw it open and climbed in. She swore as the sharp ledge cut her leg. Ignoring the thick stream of blood on her leg, she ran over to Draco.

_Ends Flashback_

Tears slipped down Hermione's face as she stared into the distance. She was leaning back against the sofa away from Draco and her hands were clenched on the cloth. Draco wrinkled his face as her salty tears hit his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes. His face broke into a small smile as he beheld his angel sitting next to him. He frowned as he noticed the trail of tears down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, Hermione leaned against the sofa and stared at the ceiling. Draco quietly propped himself on his elbows and stifled a gasp as he noticed the blood trails on his arms, sofa, and carpet. Glancing at her legs, he stared at the web of cuts on her feet and the long thick deep cut on her leg.

Slowly, he got up and supported by his knees kissed her. Hermione smiled as she opened her eyes and threw her arms around him. Draco was jolted by this force and fell on the carpet Hermione on top of him.

"You had me so worried," sobbed Hermione incoherently into his shirt. "Don't ever do that again!"

Draco held her trembling body close to him and steadily she calmed down. Leaning back, Hermione smiled as he kissed her tears and cheeks. She winced as his hand ran over her leg. Draco broke away and took her leg in his. Tracing a finger over the cut, he grabbed his wand and lovingly tapped each scratch until it was no longer visible.

. & .

Severus fell to the hard cold floor yelling his body aching. Every limb was on fire and any second he was sure his bones would give away. Yelling, he thrashed hoping and praying for the pain to leave him.

"What is that you say?" hissed the tall figure above him.

Severus lay on the floor blood dripping from his nose. Gasping for breath, he lay resting his aching muscles.

"You advise my to keep Draco Malfoy as my servant?" seethed the voice.

"My lord," gasped Severus, "What good would it be to let him go? He'll side with the Order. He knows too many of our secrets; he's helped us immensely by diminishing the Order by more than 25. What's the benefit of kicking him out?"

"I shall have him killed," said the Lord coldly his nostrils flaring.

"That is no good," panted Severus, "None can match the bravery or skill with those of Draco's. He will kill anyone that you send. Lucius Malfoy himself has trained him. You're doing your own party harm by sending them to unnecessary deaths. "

"But shall he serve me now that he knows the death of his mother?"

"He shall," promised Severus his voice cracking, "I know Draco. I'll convince him to. Draco's a brave man with the emotional capacity. "

"Very well Severus," said Voldemort, "You know that I trust you because you have done me many years of great service."

Severus grasped the ends of the table and stood up. Shaking, he kissed his master's feet and then headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" snapped Voldemort.

"To talk to Draco," replied Severus his voice strained. "Every second is precious. If we leave it for too long than perhaps he shall have sided against us."

. & .

It had grown dark. The sun had set and the black sky was dotted with millions of stars. A light fall of snow was falling gently on the perfectly manicured lawns and sidewalks. Hermione snuggled closer to Draco under the blanket their was wrapped in front of the crackling fire. Draco was sitting cross-legged and Hermione was perched between his folded legs. Her back was against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist. His left hand was playing with the skin on her leg sending shivers up her spine.

Hermione sniffled as she steadied herself. Draco kissed her cheek and Hermione relaxed back into his embrace. She had gone into another fit of tears after Draco had told her that Voldemort had murdered his mother indirectly.

Hermione took a deep breath. It was time.

"Draco," said Hermione softly, "Do you want to meet me at the Ministry next week?"

Even as she asked the innocent question, her heart was telling her to stop. Tears threatened as she blurted the question before she dissuaded herself.

"Sure," said Draco.

Hermione broke down. It was official. This would be the last time she would ever see Draco again. It would be the last time; she would be allowed to sit amicably with him side by side. It would be the very last time; she would kiss him, or be held in his muscular arms, which protected her. This moment would be the last time, she would hear his joys, his sorrows, share his tears, his laughs.

"What happened?" asked Draco horrified as Hermione collapsed in his lap.

Hermione turned around and collapsed against him sobs racking her body. She cried into his chest, his fists beating his hating him for agreeing to meet him, hating him for being so sweet and nice, hating him for making her care for him. Stunned, Draco grabbed her fists and put them behind her back. Kissing her head, he held her until her body stopped shaking.

Lifting her up, Draco carried her to his bedroom where he put her on his bed. He turned around but was stopped by her hand on his arm.

"Draco," she whispered her voice pleading, "Don't leave me."

His heart broke at the tone of her voice. He had never seen her so broken, so helpless. Wordlessly, he pulled off his shirt and pants and climbed next to her. Hermione snuggled close to him. Her eyes sparkling, she kissed him and then pulled away. Kissing him with more passion, she pulled him on top of her. Her hands roamed his back and chest as she consummated the kiss with a passion that Draco had never seen before. Hermione held Draco close to her as he kissed down her neck and shoulders, his hands running up her legs. She needed him close to her. She needed to make love to him before she would leave him forever.

And though Hermione didn't realize it, she needed him in her life.

* * *

_A/N: Hi! God thanks so much for ALL the reviews. I really appreciate them! Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! I'm so sorry for the delay! I watched Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, which was amazing on Friday and was extremely busy studying. I have a small announcement to make: my finals are coming in a very short time. I have only 3 weeks to master my chemistry AP material which, it seems like God does not want me to get an A in! But hopefully, with the next 2 tests and our final I'll bring it up but I'll have a lot of work to do. Chapters will be updated less frequently. I hope that I can post every Friday but it may become extremely difficult to do so. I do hope that y'all stick with my story as the end is coming. I have several different way of ending this story and I shall post my poll at the end of chapter 23,24, or 25._

_Next chapter: She realizes how much she's beginning to like Draco, her dwindling reaction to Ron being single, she realizes that she's falling in love with Draco, ominous feeling about the future._


	23. Chapter XXIII

**Seeds of Seduction**

_Chapter 23: It's Not Love_

Hermione sighed as she pulled on her nightie very slowly in Draco's bedroom. She was attempting to postpone her departure as long as humanely possible. Tears came to her eyes again as she inhaled and the smell of pancakes filled her nostrils. Blinking back tears, turned and picked up her bag. Her eyes fell on a undershirt and sweats of Draco's. Her breath choking in her throat, she grasped them and shoved them into her bag. Zipping the bag shut, she ran into the kitchen.

Draco lurched forward as he felt a pair of soft arms wrap around his waist. He leaned back as he inhaled the familiar scent of jasmine. Hermione sighed and kissed his ear rubbing her hand against his hard stomach.

"Want breakfast, you must be hungry after last night?" asked Draco cheekily.

"Sure," responded Hermione weakly trying to hold back her tears. Last night was the last time she would ever hold him in his bed.

"I made them properly this time," said Draco cheerful and oblivious to Hermione's quivering chin.

Turning around, she blinked rapidly trying to force back the flood of tears that was forming.

"That's great," she said feigning cheerfulness after she steadied her nerves.

"Want some orange juice?" asked Draco reaching into the cupboard.

Hermione nodded mutely. She was afraid that the lump in her throat rising in her throat would make her cry. She knew that if she said anything more, she would break down right then and there. The hated plan would be ruined and Harry, Ginny, and Ron would be mad at her. Forcing herself to smile, Hermione seated herself and picked up her fork. Just as she poked her fork into the pancakes, a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Severus," said Draco standing up. "Please sit down."

"Draco," said Severus his eyes flickering between Hermione and Draco, "I have something that I need to tell you. Something very private."

"Oh excuse me," said Hermione standing up, "Draco, I'll be going."

"Give me a second," said Draco turning away, "Make yourself comfortable."

Hermione could feel her heart breaking as she grasped her bag and walked into the immaculate foyer.

"Goodbye Draco," said Hermione turning around. Her body shook with suppressed sobs. It couldn't be happening. It was the moment. Holding his close, she savored the feel of her arms around him and the muscular hands grasping her waist. She shook as his left hand rubbed her head the way he always did before she would leave. Images flashed through her head as she held him. Their first meeting, the first time she made love to him, their first date, the meeting at the library.

Hermione didn't know how long they stood there. Hermione turned her head so she could inconspicuously wipe her tears on his shirt. Minutes passed and by this time her cheeks had dried. Closing her eyes, Hermione gripped herself and drew back. Draco smiled and kissed her cheeks. Hermione closed her eyes and savored the touch of his fingers on her face. Draco turned away but Hermione yanked her back roughly and engaged him in a searing kiss. Just as they always did, fireworks exploded through her body.

"Goodbye," whispered Hermione as she drew back, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

As the tears started to spill over, she opened the door and shut it behind her. Heaving her bag on her shoulder, she began to run the tears falling down her cheek and onto the bed of snow where they crackled and disappeared.

Draco was staring after Hermione with a confused expression on his face. What was wrong with Hermione? She was acting like this was their last meeting. Shaking his head, Draco turned around and sloped into the kitchen where Severus was sitting in Hermione's seat, his fingers tapping the table impatiently.

"Yes Severus?" asked Draco sitting down.

"I have something very important to tell you," started Severus his black eyes glittering seriously.

. & .

Hermione lay on her bed in Grimmauld Place completely exhausted. She was dressed in a gray pair of loose comfy sweatpants and a light blue hooded sweater. It was snowing outside and the sky was covered in a blanket of thick gray clouds. Hermione's room was dark except for a green and black candle burning in the corner. It was a candle Draco had given her.

A single tear slid down her cheek. Sniffling Hermione wiped it away. How much could she cry? She thought she had exhausted her supply. She had apparated and run straight to her room. Locking the door, she had changed into her current outfit and then collapsed on her bed and cried. She ignored Harry, Ginny, and Ron's knocks on the door. She blocked out Mrs. Weasley's incessant concerned voice that wafted through the door.

There was a knock on her door. Sighing, Hermione heaved herself from her bed and hauled herself to the door. Peeping through the hole, she saw Severus who was looking rather worried. Sighing, she reluctantly opened the door.

"Hermione," said Severus stepping in and shutting the door behind him. "Please do what you were doing."

Hermione shrugged and flopped on the bed.

"Please take a seat," said Hermione dryly gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

"Thank you," said Severus seating himself.

Silence fell the two of them. Hermione brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and ran a cold hand over her flushed and red cheeks.

"You told him didn't you?" said Severus more than ask breaking the silence.

"Told him what?" asked Hermione flatly.

"Told him where the last meeting was," prodded Severus.

Hermione nodded sitting up. She grabbed her pillow and held it. She rested her chin pushing back forming tears.

"Hard wasn't it?" asked Severus softly.

"Very," replied Hermione softly.

"WHY," burst out Hermione, "WHY SEVERUS! WHY IS SO HARD FOR ME TO SEE HIM GO?"

Severus who started at her sudden outburst walked over to Hermione.

"You know Hermione, when Dumbledore first told me he was embarking on this mission, I knew that he was going to enlist you. I pleaded and argued with Dumbledore for so many months trying to change his decision. But he had his heart set on you. He thought that the hatred between you and Draco was so strong that nothing could break it."

Hermione swallowed and looked at her pillow.

"You can't forget about him Hermione because you love him."

Hermione stood up sharply from her bed.

"I do not love Draco," she said sharply turning towards her mirror.

"Hermione," started Severus.

"Please," said Hermione harshly turning around, "I love Ron. I have and I always will. Ron was meant for me."

"Then why is it so hard for you to forget about him?" asked Severus.

"Because Voldemort will hurt him for killing his fellow Death Eater," responded Hermione quickly.

"How did you know about that," inquired Severus.

"I heard Ginny talking to Harry about it," said Hermione.

"That's why I came to his house today," said Severus. "I needed to convince him to stay with the Death Eaters."

"What," said Hermione turning around his hazel eyes flashing with anger," Why? Do you want him to stay with Voldemort?"

"Hermione," sighed Severus heavily, "I had too. We need information from him. Draco won't be accepted into the Order. He's done enough to earn the distrust of Harry. He killed Remus; he mutilated Cho Chang in front of Harry; he tortured and killed Neville. Harry would never allow him in the Order; the only thing Voldemort would have done would have been to kill him."

"Being a Death Eater is worse than being dead," said Hermione softly turning away but not arguing.

"I'm sorry Hermione that you were caught in this," said Severus truthfully as he stood up, "Would it be better if I explained everything to your friends?"

"I can explain it myself thank you," said Hermione curtly, "I do not love Draco Malfoy."

Severus took a deep breath and turned and walked away towards the door. Before he left, he turned around and whispered "Denial is the first step of realizing your true feelings."

. & .

It was now past midnight. Hermione lay morosely on her dark blue bedspread staring at the crackling fireplace. Her ears heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," said Hermione dully not having the energy to feign that she wasn't there.

The door slowly opened and Harry, Ron, and Ginny came in. Hermione quickly sat up thanking that she was crying at that moment in time. Hermione swung her legs over the bed and hugged Ginny who sat next to her. She smiled at Ron but to her surprise didn't feel the warm feeling that she usually experienced when she was around Ron. He was dressed in only a pair of low-rise jeans but when he sat next to her, she couldn't feel goose bumps rising up her arms or her heart beating fast as it used to do 2 months ago. What was going on?

"Did you see Malfoy yet?" demanded Ron.

"I did," said Hermione dully.

"And?" said Ron drawing out the word.

"I told him to meet us at the Ministry next week on January 22nd," said Hermione morosely.

"Awesome," said Harry his face lighting up into a megawatt smile. He stood up.

"Hermione, you've been amazing in this mission," said Harry sincerely, "You don't know how much easier it'll be on our members to fight the Death Eaters…especially on me. Thank you."

Hermione nodded silently and stood up. Faking a smile, she gave Harry a big hug before he playfully picked Ginny up and carried her out the room. Hermione laughed and sat next to Ron who had a trace of a smile on his face.

"Hermione," said Ron standing up and burying his hands in his pockets. "Thanks. For everything during this mission. For seeking revenge for me when you found Lavender had hurt me. Just for thinking that I'm really special. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Ron. What are friends for?" asked Hermione smiling a little.

"Are you doing anything this weekend? If you weren't maybe we could go out for dinner," said Ron casually but his ears were turning red.

He had begun to observe Hermione closely after he had left Lavender. He wasn't sure if he actually loved Hermione but he was definitely becoming more attracted to her as the days passed by.

Hermione studied his face. She stood rooted to the spot silently for a while just staring at his face. She was waiting for it to happen. She was waiting to feel her heart leap with joy. She was waiting for the feeling of excitement to fill her body. She was waiting for the exhilaration to fill her senses.

But it didn't come.

"I would like to Ron," said Hermione smiling forcefully.

"Great," said Ron beaming.

He held out his arms and Hermione found herself folded into a pair of muscular arms that reminded her of Draco. Except like usual nothing was happening. Furrowing her eyebrows, she waited for the tingles to shoot down her spine. She waited with bated breath for sparks to fly down her skin. She waited for the goose bumps to appear when his hands touched her bare skin. No. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Rien.

It couldn't be happening. It slowly dawned on Hermione that there was only one explanation.

She didn't love Ron.

* * *

_A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! They are all so beautiful and inspire me! Because it's Thanksgiving break, I probably will be able to post one other chapter after this but I want it to be perfect because the next chapter is the final meeting and a rather suspenseful ending! But keep the reviews coming; they make me want to update! Like before, more reviews the faster you'll get the next chapter! It's already written! It's the climax between the 2!__Please Review! She's realized that she does not love Ron. It's a start! _

_Next chapter: she realizes that she's falling in love with Draco, ominous feeling about the future, the final meeting of Draco and Hermione _


	24. Chapter XXIV

**Seeds of Seduction**

_Chapter 24: Betrayal_

Hermione groaned and turned around in her bed. The moon was shining brightly in the black sky. Hermione looked over at her side table and read the iridescent light. It was eleven o'clock. Hermione turned away from the window and shut her eyes. Opening them a few minutes later, she looked at the clock. It read 11:07. Cursing, she threw off her curtains and padded across the floor. Grabbing her thick black dressing gown, she put it on top of her knee length, spaghetti strap black nightie. She slipped her feet into a pair of black slippers, picked up her wand, and quietly opened the door. Listening carefully, she put her ear to Ron's bedroom where she could hear deep rumbling and then Harry and Ginny's room where all was quiet. Hermione tiptoed across the dark landing and down the stairs until she reached the ground floor.

Running a hand through her hair, she walked over to the kitchen careful not to wake anyone up. She would have a cup of hot chocolate and then go back to bed. She needed to sort out her thoughts from the afternoon and evening. She couldn't sleep while they roamed around her mind, constantly reminding her. Silently, she took out a cup and directed her wand. Within seconds, the cup was brimming with rich dark hot chocolate. Shoving her wand into her pocket she sipped the drink and walked towards the front door. She always thought better when she was outside.

Stifling a yawn, she turned a corner and stopped. Harry and Ginny were against the wall and from she stood things were getting pretty hot. Ginny's arms were around Harry's neck and Harry was kissing her neck. Harry was pressing Ginny to the wall with his body and his arms were around her waist, which were holding her close to him. For a moment, she stood glued to the spot with a sad smile on her face. As she stared at them, she saw herself and Draco mirrored. Quickly before she was spotted or lost her appetite, she turned around and silently padded towards another entrance to the front yard.

She stepped out to the yard and smiled. Taking a walk outside always helped clear her mind. She walked towards the thin thicket of trees where she was swallowed within the leaves and branches. The only noises were the snapping of the twigs as she stepped on them and the occasional chirping of birds. Holding her hot chocolate carefully, she walked up a boulder and sat at the top.

Her mind drifted back to the words Severus had whispered to her in her room only a few hours ago. "You can't forget about him, Hermione, because you love him." Was that true?

"But that's preposterous," thought Hermione aloud, "I can't love him. I've loved Ron since the beginning of 6th year."

"But then the signs that I loved him vanished," murmured Hermione. "I don't feel flustered or nervous around Ron anymore. But just because I don't love Ron anymore doesn't mean that I have to love Draco."

She wished she had Draco to hear her. She had never felt as alone as she did now. Of course, she had Viktor but it would be days before she would hear from him again. She needed to talk to talk to Draco. Oh, how she misses him. Her lip trembling, she set her cup down and hugged herself pretending that she was Draco. She missed his warm arms around her. After next week, she would have to pretend that there was nothing between them. He would move on and settle down with another woman. The thought of that made her sit up angrily. He would act like there had been nothing between them. Tears brimmed. Her heart was crushed as the realization dawned on her. He would belong to a woman, which wouldn't be Hermione. She felt dead inside.

Then she sat up straight as the words from Viktor's letters flashed through her mind.

_" Do you want to know what the real sign of love is? The real sign of love is when you are separated from them and it's unbearable. Your heart aches because you can't hold them in your arms, your body feels heavy because you know they've moved on, your heart's crushed because you simply miss them."_

Her eyes wide and her heart beating fast, she shook her head. Her hand knocked over her cup of hot chocolate sending streams of the liquid down the rock. If Viktor was right, that meant that she loved Draco Malfoy.

Hermione clambered down the rock walking towards the stream. Everything was falling into place. How could she have been so blind? It all made sense. Her dwindling love for Ron until everything vanished altogether should have been an immediate clue. She hadn't cared when Lavender and Ron had gone out after Christmas. She hadn't cared when he asked her out. He hadn't cared when he became single. What had she been doing all evening? She had been crying her heart out because she wasn't going to see Draco Malfoy again. And he would belong to another woman. Covered her hand with her mouth as tears flowed down her cheeks, she broke into a run until she reached the stream. Throwing herself next to the water, she beat the ground with her fists.

How could it have lead to this? How could she have fallen into the trap of his fake sweet words and actions? He didn't love her and he never would. How could she have been that pathetic to fall into his trap? She had known from the very beginning that Draco was going to fake everything. How could she have believed every word that left his mouth and lost her heart?

Standing shakily, Hermione walked slowly back towards the house. She knew she was in for it this time. Falling in love with an enemy that too a Malfoy would bring serious ramifications. She needed to forget about him. "It would be easy, Hermione thought, he doesn't love me back. I have Ron now that he's finally showed some interest in me." But deep down in her heart, she knew she was lying. Shaking her head, she forced it out of her mind determined to forget about Draco Malfoy.

. & .

The rest of the night had not passed very pleasantly for Hermione. Whenever she did fall into a restless slumber, thoughts of Draco would plague her. Finally, giving up the idea of a dreamless sleep, she climbed out of bed and walked down to the stairs. She pushed open the door and meandered over to Ginny, Ron, and Harry.

"Hey," said Hermione sleepily as she plopped next to Ron.

"Oh dear," said Harry looking at Hermione with shock, "What happened?"

"Are you ok?" asked Ron with concern placing his hand on her bare thigh.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and nodded though she was fine feeling very uncomfortable of his hand on her bare skin.

"Oh hello Hermione," chirped Mrs. Weasley setting a plate of food in front of Hermione.

Hermione blanched when she saw the food on the plate. They were the pancakes she had taught Draco to make. She shook her head. She felt like throwing up. Ron looked at her strangely when she stood up and backed away. Turning around, she ran out the kitchen.

"What happened there?" asked Harry his face etched with confusion, "They're only pancakes."

"Yeah," said Ron slowly taking a bite, "They taste fine too."

"I'll talk to her," said Ginny who had seen a tear drip down Hermione's face, "Hermione needs some time by herself right now."

Hermione burst through her room and ran over to her unpacked duffel bag. Tearing it open, she yanked out Draco's undershirt and sweatpants. Clutching them in her hands, she held them to her face and inhaled. Immediately, Draco was surrounding her. Sobbing, Hermione slid to the ground and wept.

"Why do I love you so much? You're always on my mind. You're always in my heart. You plague me day and night. You're everywhere I go. My heart aches when I'm not near you. I feel you around me. My heart feels crushed and suffocated. I need you Draco," sobbed Hermione.

Next to the door, a figure watched Hermione cradle Draco's clothes and weep. He had seen everything.

. & .

The next week passed slowly for Hermione. She was dreading the next meeting at the Ministry. She didn't want to see the look on Draco's face when he learned that she had been using him. Of course, he had been using her as well. She hoped that he hadn't fallen in love with her just as she had fallen in love with him. Knowing that he didn't love her would make it loads easier for her to forget him. Around her, Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Severus were making plans for the oncoming final meeting.

"Ron," whispered Harry coming out of his room, "Come here."

Bewildered Ron followed Harry into the darkened room. Ginny and Severus were sitting around a circular table in the middle of the room. Ron seated himself next to his sister.

"Uh Harry," he said, "I think you forgot to ask Hermione."

"No he didn't," said Severus, "I specifically made sure that she wasn't going to attend this meeting. Don't worry about them," he added when he saw Ron open his mouth.

Reluctantly, Ron shut his mouth as Harry seated himself.

"Ok," he started, "As you all know, this mission will officially be over on January 22nd. We need to decide how we're going to break this to Malfoy."

"He doesn't suspect that we've used him but he has used us. We need to break the news to him before he can rub it in our faces. We need to let him know that whatever he's done hasn't helped HIS side," added Ginny.

"And then after that," said Harry, "We kill him."

"What?" said Ginny, Ron, and Severus together.

"Come on guys," said Harry frustratingly standing up, "This is Malfoy we're talking about. Either he kills us or we kill him. We're going to meet him in the Final Battle in a few months. If we kill him now, then it will benefit us. He's going to be killed either way; I'm going to make sure of that. He's extremely powerful."

"Well," drawled out Ron, "I guess."

"I'll kill him," volunteered Harry. "It's my responsibility."

Severus was sitting quietly at the table. He didn't want to see Draco die. Sighing, he nodded his head; it was the only way he could see the Dark Lord defeated.

. & .

Hermione adjusted her dark brown velvet coat over her cream-colored pants and brown boots. She was meeting Draco at the Ministry. Outside, Harry, Ron, Severus, and Ginny were waiting. Bracing herself, she grabbed her bag and walked out. She smiled forcefully when she saw Ron's eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Got everything you need?" asked Harry who was dressed in a comfortable pair of loose panrs and a very loose black shirt. Ginny was next to him in a pair of blue shorts and a black shirt.

"Yes," said Hermione shortly.

"Let's go then. Good luck everybody," said Ron apprehensively.

. & .

Hermione picked herself up as she arrived in the dark room. Harry, Ron, Severus, and Ginny positioned themselves around the room so they could have aims on Draco.

The minutes passed. Hermione trembled and bit her nails as the suspense grew. The tension was so thick it could probably be cut with a knife. The clock chimed. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Severus pulled out their wands and braced themselves.

"Hermione," called a familiar voice.

"Draco," gasped Hermione running to meet him.

Severus let out an inaudible gasp as he saw his favorite pupil embrace Hermione. He nearly choked at the look of Draco's face. His usual look of arrogance and hatred was erased and replaced with a look of love and care. He knew this had been a horrible idea. As he titled his head and saw Hermione's face, he felt sick. He didn't want to go through with this.

"Let her go," said Harry's cold voice as he stepped out of the shadows so he was 20 feet away from Draco.

Draco pulled away from Hermione and the arrogance and hatred returned to his face.

"What are you doing here Potter?" he spat.

"To see revenge," hissed Harry dangerously.

Ron, Ginny, and Severus sprang from the shadows. Severus placed himself behind Draco and pointed his wand. Ron pulled Hermione away from Draco and positioned himself on his left side. Ginny stationed herself on his right side and stared angrily at Draco.

"Expelliarmus," muttered Severus. Draco's wand flew backward in his waiting hand.

"What?" asked Draco clearly at a loss for words when he saw his wand go to his Potions professor, "What is this? Severus, what are you doing with THEM?"

"They're my fellow members of the Order," said Severus.

"Severus…You're a spy?" asked Draco clearly at a loss, "Why?"

"You want to know why," roared Severus suddenly, "That so-called Lord made me give up my love as proof that I was loyal to him. Do you know who that was? LILY EVANS!"

Harry stepped backwards in shock as he heard his mother's name.

"Yes," seethed Severus, "She was a Muggle-born probably the smartest I ever met. You don't know what it was like hurting her emotionally. I had to drive her away with the word Mudblood! After years of merely seeing flashing images of her and mildly forgetting that I loved her, I heard her laugh for the first time, saw her smile and dimples, and remember the love that was stolen from me so long ago when Harry stepped into the castle. You don't know what it felt like when I sat at their grave on October 31 staring at the tombstones that read, **LILY POTTER**, instead of, **LILY SNAPE. ** And it was because of Voldemort."

Draco looked shaken at his professor's confession.

"Hermione," said Draco turning towards her, "What is this?"

"Don't talk to her," snapped Ron, "You're nothing to her. She's Granger to you."

"We know what you were up to," chimed in Ginny, "You were using Hermione to kill our Aurors."

"I succeeded too," said Draco evilly.

Harry laughed derisively the sound echoing off the stonewalls. "My, my," mocked Harry," Who put you in Slytherin? We staged everything. Hermione faked loving you. It was YOUR army that diminished. It was YOUR lord that's screwed when he comes face to face with me."

Hermione felt her eyes tear up when she saw Draco's face sag.

"Hermione," he said turning towards her, "Tell me that what he's saying isn't true. You love me don't you? YOU LOVE ME RIGHT? Come Hermione, tell them you love me."

Harry, Ginny, Severus, and Ron turned towards Hermione. The tears slipped down her face as she watched him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. Ron laughed as he took in Draco's defeated face.

"And now," said Harry lifting his wand, "You're going to meet the similar fate that your Lord will when I meet him."

For the first time, Draco's face blanched with fear. Hermione's face drained. Was Harry going to kill Draco? It couldn't be. He couldn't actually kill Draco.

Ron, Ginny, and Severus turned away while Hermione was rooted to the spot. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. She could see Draco's frightened face. Harry opened his mouth and said the two fateful words.

"Avada Kedavra."

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for all the reviews. This is this place where I shall place my poll at the end of the chapter. I probably will be taking the opinion of the majority so if you want the ending to be happy or sad, please vote by leaving a review. If you feel strongly then I suggest that you spend 15 seconds or less of your time and vote! I am currently in a dilemma so all your opinions will be greatly appreciated. Anyways, here is the next chapter! I hope that y'all enjoy it._

_The next chapter is the hardest to write so I will need some time to bring it the best of my ability. So my next update will probably be on Friday or Saturday! See y'all then. Enjoy!_

_ Poll: Should the Hermione/Draco ending be happy or sad?_


	25. Chapter XXV

**Seeds of Seduction**

_Chapter 25: This is How a Heart Breaks_

Hermione gaped in shock as the words left Harry's mouth.

"Avada Kedavra"

Hermione gaped as the thin stream of green light left Harry's wand. Ron's cackling disappeared as she saw Draco's shocked and helpless face.

Draco closed his eyes as he heard Harry say the two fateful words. It was all over; it was all going to end. He was going to die right then, right there. He heard a gasp and knew it was Hermione. Anger flooded his senses and his hands itched to place them around her throat. How could she have betrayed him like this? He had loved her with all his heart. She was the only person in his life that he could say he had legitimacy loved besides his mother. He would never be able to tell her that he loved her.

He stood awaiting the stream of light that would kill him. But it never came. Instead he felt a shoulder push him roughly aside. Then he was transported to an unknown place.

. & .

Harry gaped and Ron shouted as Hermione yelled and ran forward and pushed his out of the way of the jet of light. Sobbing, she grasped him by his collar.

"Diagon Alley," she shouted desperately needing to get Draco and herself out of their clasp.

The jet of light moved past them and hit…

Severus Snape.

The three stood in shock as the light hit the unaware Severus squarely in the back. He teetered on his limp legs for a moment and then crumpled to the floor. He fell forward, his dark hair a curtain of his face on the cold stone floor with a thud.

Shocked to silence, they stood there. Ginny ran forward and grasped Severus by his shoulders. Turning him over, she sat back and yanked him by his shoulder blades.

"Severus," yelled Ginny shaking him, "Severus."

Harry and Ron walked slowly towards Ginny who looked at them with a tearstained face. Harry bent down and lifted her up. Weeping, Ginny pressed her face to Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her close while observing Severus' face. His face was peaceful and his black eyes, which had stared so piercingly at Harry only months ago, were dull and lifeless. His hands were in fists and lay upon his still chest.

Ron bent down and gently shut his eyes. He stood up and glared at Harry.

"Where is Hermione?" he growled.

"She went to Diagon Alley? Didn't you hear her?" asked Harry bitterly.

"I'm going to find her and when I do, I'll…" roared Ron waving his arms around.

. & .

Hermione pulled Draco behind a deserted alley in Diagon Alley. Garbage was lying on the cracked cement and the brick wall was faded. A wall was made with heavy boxes of cement and rubble. Draco growled and pushed Hermione into the brick wall.

"Granger," he yelled.

His tone and his calling her by her last name cut into her. Draco leapt forward and pinned Hermione to the wall.

"What was that?" yelled Draco.

Hermione simply cried and punched Draco. Draco grasped her fists and put them behind her back.

"I didn't want them to kill you," cried Hermione.

"How could you that to me?" bellowed Draco.

"You used me too," yelled Hermione pushing him away his eyes filling with tears," You never loved me. You talked to me so sweetly and took me on those dates! Was any of that real? Was anything you told me real? Was your love real? Were you real? You made me fall in love with you!"

Draco froze. His hand froze in midair from where he was going to grab Hermione. He suddenly felt weak as if all his energy had been drained from him.

"Did you….did you just say you loved me?" asked Draco quietly.

"I thought that maybe-" Hermione stopped ranting and paused. Her eyes were wide like a deer caught in the headlights. Her chest was heaving from the exertion and her mouth was open.

"Did you just say that you loved me?" asked Draco again closing the gap between them.

Hermione licked her lips as she stared at Draco. She could feel the familiar wooziness and helplessness when she was around Draco. His gray eyes were boring into her hazel ones. Quickly, she looked down but Draco harshly jerked it up. Pushing her to the wall, he placed her hands around her head. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt her knees go weak.

"Did you say you loved me?" he asked once more his mouth near her ear. Hermione shivered as his ran a finger across her cheek. She could feel his lips smirk as he kissed her neck. Hermione felt fury build through her. How dare he feel delighted as seeing her this way?

"Fine!" roared Hermione pushing Draco away abruptly shocking him, "I do. I'm hopelessly and completely in love with you! You have a Mudblood Gryffindor madly in love with you. You succeeded in breaking my heart ok? Now leave me alone!"

Draco's smirk vanished as his face softened. He reached out and grasped Hermione's bare waist and her arm. Tears fell down Hermione's cheek as she pressed at Draco's hands desperate to get out.

"Let me go," she yelled," Other-"

She was cut off by Draco's lips crashing down on hers. Immediately, her resistance melted and she was kissing him back. Oh, how she had missed the taste of his lips upon hers. His arms surrounded her waist. Her hands went around his neck as she caved in. His nimble fingers slid the coat off her shoulder leaving her in a spaghetti strap. The cold air on her skin woke her up.

Gasping, Hermione pushed Draco away.

"What are you doing?" she whispered horrified her eyes wide.

"I love you," responded Draco just as softly coming towards Hermione.

Hermione stared at him dumbstruck.

"Draco-" she started.

"Shh," said Draco cutting her off.

Hermione's face broke into a smile as he bent his face towards her. Fireworks were exploding throughout he body. Draco loved her back!

"Hermione," he whispered, "This won't work."

The smile vanished from her face as quickly as it had come.

"What do you mean?" she choked out.

"We won't work out," he said softly.

"Yes we can," said Hermione eagerly "We'll make it work we can I'm sure. Draco, you have to stay with me on this. It'll work I promise. I know it will"

"Hermione," repeated Draco his eyes full of sorrow, "There's nothing for us in this life. I'm a Death Eater. You're an Auror."

"So you can come over," cried Hermione,

'No I can't.' said Draco sorrowfully 'it's not that easy."

"Why did you have to..to join HIM," cried Hermione launching herself at Draco.

Draco caught her in his arms and held her trembling body to him. Hermione beat his chest with her fists as tears poured down her cheeks.

'You idiot. You stupid slytherin,"she choked out in his chest.

'I'm sorry Hermione,' he said sorrowfully,' but you can't be mine. Not in this life. It won't work."

'I'll make it work,' cried Hermione, "It'll work I promise you. Trust me."

"Hermione," said Draco pulling her back. He enclosed both of her hands with his hands. Gently he pushed her back so she was against the wall. Hermione sniffled and looked at Draco reproachfully. Draco sighed as he cupped her trembling face with his hands. His touch brought more tears to Hermione's watery eyes.

"Hermione, there's nothing that I want to do more than to be with you," started Draco, "But I can't Hermione…we can't keep meeting like this…it just isn't right…we aren't meant to be together…" Draco whispered breathlessly.

"Draco…I will not let _'what's not meant to be'_ get in the way of our being together…I care for you deeply and I know you feel the same. Otherwise you wouldn't have come to the Ministry …" said Hermione desperately holding Draco's shirt tightly as if she were afraid that she would turn around and walk out of his life…forever.

"No Hermione. Listen; don't wait for me after the war. Settle down with someone," said Draco his heart breaking even as he said it.

Hermione just stared somewhere in the middle of his shirt, tears falling down.

" I know, I'm hurting you aren't I," said Draco. He sighed, "You only hurt the ones you care about."

"It's over Hermione…it has to be…" And with that he bent down hesitantly and kissed Hermione. His lips explored hers. Hermione whimpered as the tears fells down her cheeks. Draco could taste the tears on her moist lips as he kissed her. Drawing back, he looked deeply into Hermione's eyes. His heart broke as he saw the pain and heartache. Hermione reached up and traced down his cheek and jaw with her finger. Taking her hand in his, Draco gently kissed it and then turned around.

"Draco," mumbled Hermione grasped his shirt with her hand. Tears poured down her cheek. Her throat was choked with sobs. Draco closed his eyes determined not to look at her. He knew that if he saw her, his resolve would break. Roughly, he tore his shirt and walked down the pathway, around the corner, and vanished.

Hermione stared after him, not believing he was gone. Tears coursed down her cheeks. He had to be there. He couldn't just go like that. Surely he didn't mean what he said. Just then she heard a small _pop, _and she knew. Draco had apparated. Hands over her mouth, Hermione ran around the corner. No one was there. Crying, Hermione beat the wall until her hands were cut and bruised. Sobbing, she slid down the wall into a heap on the drafty floor. Clutching her head in her arms, she wept.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Hey! Gosh, I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I was extremely busy with studying for finals, which are next week! Like usual, chemistry is the only subject that I'm worried about. I won't be able to update until next Friday which is when my finals end! Thanks so much for all the reviews. I was really very touched with the amount of support y'all have given me and it means a lot. I have a good idea of how I want to end this story. Thanks for all the feedback. I really appreciate them. Oh, there are a couple more minute details, which will affect the way my story will end, so if you could spare a few minutes please answer this detail because it affects if my ending will be happy or sad. I know what y'all were thinking but I hope that you'll read this chapter because what happens is not what you may have thought in the last chapter. So please continue reading. So have fun reading this chapter and please enjoy!__  
_


	26. Chapter XXVI

**Seeds of Seduction**

_Chapter 26: Chatting and Eavesdropping_

Draco pulled off his dripping wet shirt and threw it on the couch in the foyer. He hung his head dejectedly as he filed into his living room. Looking up, he yelped and leapt back.

"Blaise," he said shooting the dark haired boy who was sitting on the sofa a dirty look.

"Malfoy," he returned getting up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Draco quickly throwing himself on his sofa.

"Don't give me that. I've been your best friend since first yea," said Blaise sternly.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Severus, and Ginny cornered me today in Diagon Alley," fibbed Draco. "They tried to kill me. But at the last moment, Hermione pushed me aside."

"They wait-what?" asked Blaise, "Severus was there?"

"He was a spy against us," said Draco bitterly.

"We must alert Lord Vol-" said Blaise immediately standing up and making his way towards the fireplace.

"No point, Severus is dead," said Draco emotionlessly staring into the crackling fire.

"Dead?" said Blaise jerking around.

"When Hermione pushed me out of the way, the curse hit him," said Draco tonelessly.

Blaise made his way back wordlessly over to Draco.

"Severus of all people a spy?" said Blaise softly.

Draco didn't answer; he simply stared at his palms.

"What did it feel like when Granger saved you?" asked Blaise finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"It was a plot ok," said Draco turning to look at Blaise for the first time, "Severus was in cahoots with Dumbledore. They sent Hermione to seduce me and divulge information from me about Voldemort's plans. It worked until…"

"Until you fell in love," finished Blaise.

"How did you know?" asked Draco, confusion gracing his handsome features.

"It was obvious," said Blaise rolling his eyes.

"Lucius always told me that love was a weakness," said Draco, 'I grew up believing him. He told me that love makes a man lose his concentration, that love makes a man weak. Even though I hate to agree with him, he was right."

"You just had to fall in love with an Auror didn't you?" asked Blaise a hint of amusement in his voice, "It seems like you have a heart after all."

"Well that makes one of us," returned Draco his silver eyes boring into Blaise's.

"What did you do?" asked Blaise finally.

"I broke it off with her," said Draco sighing heavily, "As much as Hermione matters to me, there's absolutely nothing for us. Potter, and the Weasels surely are against Hermione liking me. As a matter of fact, they're probably fuming at her this moment."

"She liked Weasley though didn't she?" asked Blaise.

"Yeah, but as usual the weasel was too blind to realize what was in front of him," said Draco wryly a derisive laugh escaping his throat.

Blaise smiled.

"Well Draco, I'll be going," said Blaise, "Don't worry, Voldemort will hear nothing of this. It'll remain between the two of us."

"Thank you."

"Oh Blaise," said Draco looking up as Blaise put his hand on the door knob, "Promise me one thing."

"What?"

"When the Final Battle comes, promise me you won't kill Hermione," said Draco his gray eyes pleading silently.

Blaise sighed and nodded

"I promise."

. & .

Meanwhile the trio were back at the Order. As Draco had predicted Harry and Ron were furious with Hermione. On the other hand Ginny was trying her best to defend her best friend.

"I told you that she shouldn't spend that much time with that ferret!" roared Ron, "Now look what happened! She fucking fell in love with him!"

"But I thought she loved Ron," said Harry cautiously.

"What?" gasped Ron. "She..loves…_me. _Oh, now she's going to come back to good old Ron because Malfoy turned her down. Well things don't work that way!_"_

"Loved!" snapped Ginny, "Ronald Weasley, you are so daft! You know nothing! You're whining that she's hurt you! Well guess what! A few months of hurt doesn't compare with the years that Hermione gone through. You have no idea what it must have felt when she saw you with all these girls. She knew that she could never be in their place. Sure, she was dependable, reliable Hermione but she was never good enough for you. You have no idea how many nights she came to me crying over you. So excuse her for giving up on you before you finally realize that you could love her too!"

Ron's face had turned stark white. Harry was frozen to the spot.

"But-" he started.

"No BUTS!" Ginny roared, "How can you blame Hermione for turning away from you? If you put a young beautiful woman in the company in the company of a handsome bachelor like Draco Malfoy, no doubt she's going to fall in love!

"Now you think of it," snarled Ron regaining his composure, "Took you a long time!"

"What could I do?" snapped Ginny, "This mission had to be done and everyone was in favor of sending Hermione."

"Ok," said Harry in a strained voice, "Arguing isn't going to solve anything. Malfoy escaped our clutches-"

"Because of Hermione," growled Ron. A look from Ginny silenced him.

"Ok," said Ginny, "Enough. Hermione's gone through a lot of emotional trauma. We need to give her a break."

"How can you say that?" roared Ron, "She killed Severus. He was our BEST spy!"

"Ok fine!" yelled Ginny turning towards Ron, "What do you want to do? Throw her out of the order so she can stray over to Voldemort? She'll do it because Malfoy is there! Or sentence her to death for saving the life of the man she loves? Condemn her for foiling the last part of the plan that she made successful? Yell at her for giving up her soul and her body to make this mission work? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO RON?"

Ron gaped his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Fine, I'll lay off her," grumbled Ron, "But I am going to be mad. How can you expect me to be happy?"

"I understand that," said Ginny rolling her eyes, "But I don't want you saying something that could hurt her even more. This has already scarred her. We can't make her feel worse."

"Time will smooth it out," consoled Harry, "Until then we have to move on. There's a final battle to prepare for."

"Fine," conceded Ron though he still looked disgruntled.

Outside, the door a figure was listening to the conversation. Tears welled up in her eyes as she heard the exchange. She felt like hugging Ginny. At least she had someone in her favor who would listen to her and try to understand the situation. The noise of the chairs moving away from the table caught her ears. As footsteps approached the door, she nimbly darted up the corridor and into her room. Footsteps passed her door and she could hear Ron muttering angrily. She knew this would be one boy's trust she would have to beg for.

But how was she to blame? Why hadn't Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Severus told her they were planning to kill Draco? Severus! Tears began to flow down her raw and red cheeks as she slid to the floor. It seemed like she couldn't do anything properly these days. Not only had she fallen in love with her enemy but she had inadvertently killed their best spy. Inadvertently that would he only defense. How could, how would she face them tomorrow at breakfast. Or for that matter how would she face them at all? They would constantly be reminded about how she had ruined the climax of their meeting.

Hermione simply lay weak upon the floor until her sobs subsided. Closing her tired eyes, she lay upon the floor until sleep overcame her.

. & .

Ginny waltzed into Hermione's room next morning carrying a plate of toasts, eggs, and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Her smile vanished as she haw Hermione huddled on the floor in front of the fireplace. Ginny tiptoed over and sat beside her. Setting down the plate and the glass, she touched Hermione's cheek, which was slightly damp. Gently, she tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"What?" murmured Hermione looking around her blearily and then falling back down on the fall.

"Hermione," whispered Ginny, "It's me Ginny."

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. Her eyes wide and fearful, her azel orbs quickly tore up.

"Gin," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"No," said Ginny quickly.

Hermione sniffled and looked down.

"I brought you breakfast," said Ginny, "I knew that you wouldn't come down."

"Thanks, but I'm to hungry," said Hermione feeling small.

"Please eat, you look like you could use some emery," chuckled Ginny,

Hermione grinned in spite of herself. Relenting, she picked up a piece of bead and tore off a small piece. Brining it to her mouth, she nibbled it silently.

"By the way thank you for standing up for e yesterday," said Hermione shyly.

"It was the only thing I could do," sad Ginny, "I couldn't let them say rubbish and false stuff about you."

"It was all my fault though," said Hermione her eyes tearing up once more.

"No," said Ginny automatically, "We should have you that we were planning to kill Malfoy. Had we told you then Severus would not have been killed."

Hermione bowed her head.

"I'm sorry about what happened wit Malfoy," said Ginny quietly looking at her hands, "What was he like?"

"He was beautiful," breathed Hermione forgetting about the toast she was brining to her mouth, "Every time I was around him, I..I don't know what would come over me. Every tear he shed, every wince of pain, every smile just brought me closer to him. He was nothing like he was in Hogwarts years ago. Everything was so beautiful between us. It was fine at first before," gulped Hermione, "I started to really love him. I tried to deny it. I loved your brother Ginny and I tried to remain faithful the whole time! But my barriers started to break around Draco. But I wouldn't accept it until I didn't become lightheaded, flustered around Ron. Nothing was happening around Ron. I didn't want to break his heart. I felt that maybe, maybe after the mission, we could still be friends. But it didn't happen. I was hoping that he could come over but he won't. He's sunk in too deep into the Dark Arts. Yesterday, I tried to convince Draco that..that we would work. I," tears were now streaming down her face, "I tried so hard for him to realize that we were supposed to be together. I have to move on Ginny. But I don't think I can. I don't think. Gin, tell me how could I have fallen in love with a man who's a Death..a Death .." trailed off Hermione looking helplessly at Ginny as the sobs choked her throat.

Ginny leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Hermione. Tears stunning her eyes, Ginny rubbed Hermione hair.

"It'll be all right," she whispered. "It'll be all right."

* * *

_A/N: Hey, thanks so much for all the reviews. I must confess I was rather disappointed with the difference of reviews between chapters 24 and 25. I reviewed twice as many reviews or chapter 24 than I did for 25! This story will be done soon; the chapters are winding down. The ending is decided now and I hope that ya'll will like it. I know I can't please each and everyone of you.__Please review! They would be much appreciated. Like before, the more reviews the faster you get the next chapter. My finals are done and the faster I get reviews, the faster I'll upload the 4 remaining chapters! They are all finished and ready for uploading! _


	27. Chapter XXVII

**Seeds of Seduction**

_Chapter 27: Weeks later (Hermione Granger)  
_

Weeks had passed by since the fateful day in the Ministry of Magic. Hermione felt and looked as though she had aged 30 years. Her face grew increasingly pale and sickly as the days passed by giving her the appearance of a walking corpse. A smile rarely crossed her solemn face. Emotions rarely flitted across the face that looked as if it was set in stone. Her hair once worn in voluminous and shiny curls that tumbled around her shoulders now stayed into a tight knot in the back of her head. The sparkle that once shone in her eyes was mysteriously missing from her hazel eyes. The once confident walk was replaced with a gait of a defeated woman. Her young and stylish wardrobe was replaced with black blue and white clothing. Her clothes were pushed away in the corner of her closet as though they reminded her of her fling with Draco. Her figure once voluptuous had lost much of the mass it once held.

She kept to herself much of the time. She would often lock herself in her room when she wasn't practicing for the battle with the rest of the Aurors. Her days were filled with letters to Viktor Krum and dancing to her music. It was the only way to let out her frustration and sorrow.

Desperate to forget the incident, she buried herself in her work. Hermione's days were filled with hours of training for the fateful battle that would be taking place. She threw herself into a pile of papers about fighting techniquesand new spells. Anything that would remove the memory of him from her mind. She worked herself to the point where she could no longer feel anything; think of anything, dream of anything when she collapsed in her bed at the end of the day. Everything was done to the maximum so she could forget about a certain blond wizard. Before sleeping, Hermione downed a vial of Dreamless Potion to remove any nightmares of the blond wizard.

But it never worked. Nothing ever did. He never left her mind. Draco. That name rarely came to Hermione's lips but it was constantly in her mind. She locked her feelings away in a corner of her heart hoping to forget about him but the mere mention of his name sent her into a wave of tears. His words kept echoing in her head; "_Don't wait for me. Settle down with someone else_." And Hermione tried but as much as she pushed herself she couldn't force herself to move on.

She had applied to a blind date service hoping to meet another young man but her heart wouldn't budge. All it would take was a whiff of the cologne her wore, a shock of blond hair, or gray eyes to remind her of him. During her dates, a mere mention of Voldemort sent her mind to her tall, blond Adonis. In hopes of ridding him of her mind, she started relationships based on sex. But throughout the entire experience only one name would be in her mind. She felt contaminated, dirty when she thought of sleeping with another man besides Draco.

As much as she tried her heart wouldn't move. That's why no one would get out of her room with another date with her. It had been 7 weeks but she couldn't force herself to move on.

Sometimes she would catch a glimpse of him around town. Sometimes when she would walk around Diagon Alley, hoping to clear her mind, she would see his tall figure above the crowd. She would hear his voice ringing in the air and his perfume permeating throughout the atmosphere. And immediately, all the memories and feelings that she'd packed away in the corner of her heart came out. Emotions multiplied tenfold as tears would slide down her cheek. Memories of the past month and a half flashed through her mind as she ran. Away from the crowd. Away from her past. But mostly away from..him.

But even now, weeks later, a part of her still hoped that he was still out there waiting for her. That he wouldn't give up on their relationship. Even as her brain forced the thought aside, she hoped that he would be waiting for her after this dreaded battle. She didn't think that mentally and physically that she would be able to stand it if he married another woman. A flame of hope remained lit within her that maybe after this battle everything between them would work again.

And she knew that they would meet again. Their paths would cross again under the strangest circumstances. They would cross on the battlefield of life and death. They would meet again, Hermione was sure of that.

Meanwhile, Hermione's friends had noticed the change in their best mate. Just like Ginny had said, the creases in Hermione's friendships with Harry and Ron eventually ironed out. It had taken days even weeks of pleading and tears on Hermione's part and coaxing from Ginny to pacify Ron and Harry. Ron being stubborn, as he was known for, remained disgruntled with Hermione for much longer than Harry. Relations between Hermione and her best friends were still quite cool and she doubted it would ever return to the same easiness she had grown accustomed to the past 7 years.

Rumors of Severus Snape's death had spread around the Wizarding World. Different stories each by a different listener stemmed across the entire planet every one more different from the actual truth. In hopes of stifling the fact that he had been inadvertently killed, the Order spread the word that he had been recognized as a spy for the Dark Lord and murdered by the Boy-Who-Lived. Whether Draco had revealed the truth it was unknown.

. & .

Hermione walked silently to her room dressed in a pair of charcoal pants and a long sleeved dark blue sweater. Her hair, limp and straight, was in its usual tight bun. Her face was drawn and serious. Her black high-heeled boots clattered on the dark wooden floor.

"Hermione-" said Harry.

"Yes?" asked Hermione turning around.

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Ah well Ginny, Ron, and I were planning to go out for dinner tonight. I suppose- well if you'd rather stay home I understand- but maybe-"

"I'd like to come," said Hermione emotionlessly as ever.

"Great," said Harry beaming at her.

Uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them. Harry smiled and moved from one foot to another.

"Ok- well see you," said Harry smiling forcibly. Quickly he turned around and practically ran the stairs as if he couldn't bear being in Hermione's company.

Sighing to herself, her spirits sinking, Hermione sharply turned and walked into the bedroom. Closing the door, she sighed and collapsed against the frame. Her eyes closed and her throat burning from unshed sobs, she steadied herself until she was emotionally stable. Yanking her hair out of her bun where it fell limply onto her shoulders, she grabbed her Muggle CD and inserted it into her player. Reaching into her wardrobe drawers she grabbed a white spaghetti strap and a long black stretch dancing pants. Tying her hair into a ponytail, she centered herself in the middle of the floor and raised her arms as the beginning strains of the song filled the room. The room around Hermione disappeared. Only the words of the song and her body movement mattered. On their own accord her body gracefully moved to the slow tune of the song.

. & .

An hour later a now washed and dressed Hermione stood at the door of the Order with Ginny. While Ginny was animatedly talking and flitting around like a bee around pollen, Hermione was as quiet as ever. Her eyes were trained on the gray marble floor trying to block out Ginny's excited chatter and the chattering of her black heels upon the floor. Her polished nails clutched a dark red bag. At Ginny's insistence, she had curled her hair and it fell around her shoulder in the soft brown curls. Her thin frame was accented by a maroon strapless dress that fell to her toes. Her feet were snuggly wrapped in a pair of black cork platform shoes.

"Hey Ginny, you –oh Hermione, Ron will be down in a moment," called Harry as he walked towards the girls.

"You look beautiful," said Harry kissing Ginny on the cheek.

His hands wrapped around her tiny body, which was clad in a strapless black dress. It flared out and ended just above her kneecaps showing off her long beautiful legs.

"So do you," breathed Ginny nipping Harry on the ear.

Reaching up, she adjusted his silk black tie, which was tastefully tied on a green shirt that matched his emerald eyes. Reaching over, she brushed off a spot of lint on the shoulder of his immaculate black suit.

"Hmm," murmured Harry reaching down and kissed Ginny on the lips.

Hermione turned away as Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and deepened the kiss. She tried t block out Ginny's soft whimpers as Harry shifted his lips to her neck. Tears stung her eyes but she forced them back. Rapidly blinking, she swallowed the lump in her throat and turned towards the door.

"Hey, hey-" snapped a sick sounding voice from the end of the corridor, "I want to eat tonight!"

Harry drew back and Hermione's head snapped towards the voice. Grinning guiltily, Ginny adjusted her dress.

"Ron," said Hermione nodding her head.

He did look good tonight. His muscular body was fitted into a custom made black suit. A blue tie was tastefully arranged onto a crisp white shirt. Smiling boyishly at Hermione, he offered her his arm.

"Milady," he said mockingly.

A trace of a smile of her face, she accepted. Walking out into the cold outdoors, the group joined hands and apparated.

Hermione opened her eyes as she felt her feet land on the cobblestones of Diagon Alley. Straightening up, she adjusted her dress and looked around. Diagon Alley looked beautiful. Unmelted snow still lay upon the sidewalks. White lights were stringing from the bare trees and bushes. The shops were bright and welcome looking. Thin streams of smoke rose from the top of every store into the velvet black sky. Millions of stars were plastered across the vast blanket of black. Cafés were stationed every few feet in Diagon Alley. Thin black wire fences blocked off tables and chairs. Strains of music could be heard down the street. On either side were bookstores, cafés, restaurants, clothing stores, and almost anything imaginable. (If you live in San Jose, CA picture Santana Row)

Hermione stared at the cobblestones very interested in her shoes as the topic was changed to the latest news in the upcoming battle. Why did they do this to her? Did it give them pleasure to see her in pain when the topic came up? Didn't they know that it reminded her of Draco? The memory brought tears to her eyes. Hastily, she blinked them back when she felt Ron's concerned hand on her bare shoulder.

Looking up she forced a smile on her face.

"It's a beautiful restaurant," said Hermione desperate to change the subject when she saw Ron open his mouth.

"Yes it is," chirped Ginny waltzing through the door.

"Table for four," said Harry to the maitre.

"Oui monsieur," said the maitre.

"Monster what?" whispered Ron to Hermione.

"Monsieur," corrected Hermione, "It means sir in French."

"Oh," said Ron shortly.

"Here is the menu tonight," said the waiter with a very strong French accent, "Would you care for a cocktail before you dine?"

Hermione was so busy remembering her night with Draco at the French restaurant that she didn't take the menu the waiter was holding out to her.

"You ok Hermione?" asked Ron his brows furrowing.

Hermione felt like bursting into tears right then and there. It had been so long since he had called her Mione. There wasn't anything she could count on anymore, not even on herself.

"Excuse me," said Hermione trying to stabilize her trembling voice, "I would like a to wash my hands before dining."

"But the food-" protested Ron but Hermione had already swept down the corridor towards the ladies room.

Furiously wiping the tears from her face, she haphazardly sauntered down the hall ignoring the strange glances thrown her way from men and women.

"Sorry," mumbled Hermione as her shoulder collided with something hard.

"Hey stop," called the rough voice behind her. The next second she was swung around, "Well if it isn't Mudblood Granger! What possessed you to come here?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight. Pansy Parkinson's words went over her head as she stared at the other figure.

"What the fuck are you doing here Mudblood," said a very familiar and cold voice.

His hair messed up and his mouth covered with Pansy's lipstick was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hand over her mouth, Hermione did the only thing she could do.

She ran.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. School is now over and yes I can update oftenThanks once again and happy reading! Please Review though?__Please Review! I would greatly appreciate it._


	28. Chapter XXVIII

**Seeds of Seduction **

_Chapter 28: Weeks Later (Draco Malfoy) _

Draco blanched as he saw the brunette practically run down the hall towards him. Trying not to act too conspicuous he tried to pry Pansy's lips off his. Praying to whatever goodness there was, he hoped that Hermione would pass by without noticing him. Unfortunately, Hermione hit Pansy's elbow and Pansy being the cow that she is just had to curse Hermione. Ducking, he shielded his eyes from Hermione but it was too late. Whatever retort Hermione was going to throw at Pansy left her mouth when she heard him. Before he knew what he was doing, the harsh and bitter words left his mouth.

His heart broke when he saw her face. It was all he could not to hug her and kiss her senseless. She was looking so pretty in that strapless maroon dress and her hair was perfectly curled. She was looking at him with those huge hazel eyes. Hurt and betrayal was shining behind the thick layer of tears. His heart ached painfully. As a tear rolled down her cheek, he felt like the lowest person alive. But he forced himself to keep the smirk and condescending look that had given him his infamous reputation in Hogwarts.

"_Please go Hermione," _he begged internally. He knew that if he saw more tears slide down her pretty face, he would give away. The next second, Hermione turned around and ran out the door her sobs echoing in Draco's ears.

"….Her face," laughed Pansy.

Her smile vanished when she saw Draco staring in the direction of Hermione.

"Draco?"

"Oh yeah sorry," said Draco, "Yeah, she looked more pathetic than usual."

"Anyways," said Pansy softly coming closer to Draco and running a polished nail across his collar. "Forget about that Mudblood whore. Why don't we go back to your place?"

Draco felt a surge of anger when he heard the terms used to define Hermione. Forcing himself to grin callously, he kissed her sinfully.

"Ok," he said huskily.

Hermione ran outside the restaurant into the pouring rain. Her tears mingling with the rain, she sprinted. Where she didn't know. All she wanted to do was put as much space between herself and Draco. Images of Draco's lips covered in crimson lipstick flashed through her mind. His words echoed throughout her head causing the tears to fall harder.

Ignoring the looks from passerbys, she ran into the thicket of woods near Diagon Alley. She didn't stop running until she reached the edge of the stream. Gasping, she leaned against a tree and wept. Her hair hung limply around her shoulders and her beautiful maroon dress was now drenched in water.

The rain was falling heavily on the thin trail of water. Leaves broke off their delicate branches and were swept away down the river. The trees danced in the turbulent wind and branches fell off onto the wet and muddy ground. Raindrops fell into the water causing little circles to form.

Hermione shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She was starting to feel rather woozy. Suddenly, she felt her shoulders being covered with a black coat. Could it be? Turning around her eyes wide and her heart beating rapidly, she came face to face with Ron.

"What the matter," said Ron forcing himself to laugh, "You didn't look too happy to see me."

"Oh," laughed Hermione uncomfortably, "You just scared me that's all."

"Are you OK?" asked Ron worriedly leading Hermione to a dry patch in the woods.

"Yeah," said Hermione waving her hands.

"What happened?" asked Ron seriously.

"Nothing, I'm fine," insisted Hermione.

"No Hermione," yelled Ron, "There is something wrong. You've changed over the past months. Don't think that I haven't realized that! Your attitude's changed; your personality's changed. There's something that's bothering you and I want to know. NOW!"

"No really," started Hermione.

"Hermione," cut in Ron wrapping his arms around her, "I've been your best friend for 7 years. You can tell me. Remember the way I helped save your life with the troll along with Harry?"

Hermione snorted. How could she have forgotten that incident?

"I can help you the right now," whispered Ron huskily leaning close to Hermione.

Hermione gulped as Ron's face came closer and closer. Her brain was screaming at her to run away. His brown eyes were boring into hers. All she could think about was the way Ron's lips were coming close. Too close.

The next moment all she felt were Ron's lips on hers.

Hermione stood frozen in shock as she felt Ron's lips on hers. Suddenly, it occurred to her just what she was doing. Gasping, she broke away.

"Hermione," whispered Ron confusion etched on his face. He held a hand out to her.

Covering her hand with her mouth, Hermione shook her head.

"No Ron," whispered Hermione, "No. This is impossible."

Turning around, she ran ignoring Ron's worried yell behind her.

. & .

Draco rolled over onto his side an hour later. Pansy lay asleep to his side with the blankets down to her waist. Wincing at the sight, he rolled out of bed and meandered to the sitting room in just his boxers. Seating himself at the sofa, he buried his head in his hands. He couldn't sleep. What was new? He hadn't had much sleep ever since the day at the Ministry. Hermione's face kept haunting him.

Her shocked tearstained face and her tear-filled eyes filled his mind. Immediately he was consumed with guilt. He hoped that she knew that he didn't mean a word that he had said. The look on her face had broken his heart. She looked so hurt and betrayed.

This had been the first time he had seen Hermione face to face since 7 weeks. He had tried to forget about Hermione, tried to follow the own words he had told her. He had attempted to move on. But it didn't work.

He'd started sleeping with other girls even former Gryffindors. He then sent them away without a word as if he couldn't bear looking at them. Only one girl stayed in his mind the whole time.

Like Hermione, he had been spending the days working for the Final Battle. Being Voldemort's right hand man, he was expected to lead the Death Eaters to the battle. He was given the responsibility of training the rookie Death Eaters into a fighting machine. A part of him couldn't bear doing it. He knew that by training these men, one of them could be the potential murderer of Hermione. He didn't think he could stand it if Hermione died and he lived. Forcing himself to adhere to Voldemort's plan, he effectively was transforming the mass of Death Eaters into a killing machine.

Leaning back onto the sofa, Draco stared at the black night sky. Emotions coursing through his body, he nodded to himself. He remembered the words his mother had told him long ago. Narcissa had loved her husband for 4 years before she had married Lucius. Soon after, he had changed into the cold dominating husband. Draco had always wondered how she could remain with a man who could treat her so. Narcissa always told him that four years was enough. She had loved and he had loved her. Very few people were given that gift, she had told him.

And he was one of those lucky few. He had loved Hermione and she had loved him. That was enough. Those few months would be the flame that would guide him through the 4 months that remained before the final confrontation. And when it came down to it, it was enough for Draco.

He knew that Hermione would never become his. He wouldn't walk out of that battlefield alive. Whether he survived the battle he would be hunted down as a prominent Death Eater and murdered. He knew what he wanted to do and what he had to do.

He knew they would meet again. On the field that would decide who would live and who would die.

Exactly 3 months and 16 days later.

. & .

Hermione yelled as she felt a curse hit her stomach. Roaring, she slashed her wand at the offending Death Eater. As the Death Eater fell, she ran to Ron who was fighting two Death Eaters simultaneously ignoring the profusely bleeding cut on her stomach.

They had been fighting for 5 hours now. Streams of blood crisscrossed the parch grass. The air smelled with the stench of the rotting and dead bodies. Disfigured and mutilated corpses lay upon the grass. The sky was gray and overcast. Death Eaters dressed in long black cloaks and silver masks fought the white dressed members of the Order.

Chaos reigned in the battlefield. Yells and curses shattered the air. Screams echoed as another fighter bit the dust as the victor ran to fight another member of the enemy. So far neither side had maintained leverage on the enemy. It was constantly changing as the seconds passed by.

"Hermione get Macnair," shouted Ron as Goyle fell to the ground.

"Ok," yelled Hermione as she ran to the Death Eater who was sneaking up on Harry.

"Stupefy," shouted Hermione.

Yelling, the Death Eater fell to the ground twitching in pain. Without waiting to see Macnair fall, she started fighting her next target; Vincent Goyle.

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood," sneered Goyle brandishing his wand.

"Is that the only insult you have?" shouted Hermione ducking the jet of red light his wand shot out, "Stupefy!"

"Protego," yelled Goyle causing Hermione to duck hastily before the rebounding spell hit her.

"Crucio," yelled Goyle catching Hermione unawares.

Her body felt like it was getting torn apart from the inside. Her intestines felt like they were in flame. But she kept her mouth shut as to not give Goyle any satisfaction of hurting her. Then abruptly it stopped.

Ron had thrown himself at Goyle breaking the spell. Goyle was lying on the ground his wand 40 feet away with Ron on top of him. Ron's fists were a mere blur as he repeatedly punched Goyle. Ignoring the aching pains in her legs and arms, Hermione hauled herself up.

"Come on Ron!" yelled Hermione pulling him away, 'Leave him. There are others that we need to take care of."

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny had steadily demolished the Death Eaters who were determinedly protecting their Lord. Ginny and Harry were both fighting the Dark Lord in hopes of getting his weaker.

"Give up Potter," snarled the Dark Lord.

"Never," shouted Harry skillfully maneuvering around the Dark Lord's curses.

Slowly as the minutes passed the tide changed in favor of the Order. Few people remained in the field now. Hermione estimated that there were 25 people most of them members of the Order. Most had deserted or given their life up in the attempt.

Hermione hauled herself up and closed her eyes clutching her side for a breather. Looking around, she surveyed the area around her. The once immaculate green lush grass was now splattered with blood and covered with dead bodies. Hermione grimaced when she saw her bloody stomach and cut arms. Her shirt was ripped and her pants were covered in mud and blood. Hastily tying up her frazzled and sweaty hair, she could see Harry turning his gaze on the Dark Lord. Ignoring the cry of the Death Eater falling from Ginny's hex, she ran towards the mass of Death Eaters surrounding Harry and Ginny who were jointly fighting Voldemort.

Nodding to Ron, Hermione began fighting the remaining Death Eaters who were simply trying to prolong the victory for the members of the Order. Her hair escaped the tiny band and fell around her face. Yelling, she kicked out and hit his hand squarely in the hand. Cursing, the masked Death Eater raised his hand but Hermione lunged at him. Cursing, she pushed him tot eh ground and preceded to punch and kick him.

In the process her hand ripped off the mask. Reaching for the wand in her waistband, she hauled the Death Eater up and pushed him away from her. Pointing her wand at him, her face suddenly changed.

Standing in front her bloody and sweaty was Draco Malfoy.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she beheld him. Her cut hand went up to her mouth. Draco's lip was cut and a black eye was forming. His black robes were ripped and covered in dust. He looked beautiful.

Her mind went blank. The war around her vanished. Ginny's yell as she fell from a curse by the Dark Lord went unheard. Memories flashed in front of Hermione as she beheld him. Their first kiss, the first time she made love to him, their meeting in the bookstore all flashed through her brain. She had waited so long for this meeting.

"Draco," she whispered unable the grasp that he was in front of her.

He closed his eyes when he heard his name pass through her lips. Memories of the past 2 months passed through his mind. How he had waited and dreaded this moment.

Hermione walked up to him closely her body raking with sobs. Reaching up, she grasped his collar. She ran her hands over his shoulders and backs needing to make sure it was Draco. When she was sure, she fell against his shoulder sobbing.

"Draco," she cried.

Her wand hand fell to her side. Draco smiled sadly. Gently, he held her hand holding the wand and pointed it at his heart. Hermione pulled her back disbelief etched in her face. Wordlessly, her eyes pleading with him, she shook her head.

"Draco," she whispered. "No."

"Please," murmured Draco, "Better than you than Potter or the Weasleys. Hermione, I won't live through this. "

"Are you-"

"Listen to me!" said Draco forcing Hermione's face up. "Don't you know what happens if Death Eaters are caught? They get found and murdered! I'd much rather be killed at your hands than any other Auror."

Tears leaked out of Hermione's eyes as she stared into his beautiful eyes. Leaning down, her kissed her. Hermione collapsed against Draco and clutched him to her. Breaking apart, Draco held her hand tightly and closed his eyes.

"Please," said Draco, "Say it."

Hermione closed her eyes in resignation and opened her mouth slowly.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone is having a wonderful vacation. Without further ado, here is the next chapter of the story! Please review!__Please review! Last two chapters coming after this! _


	29. Epilogue

**Seeds of Seduction****  
**

_Chapter 29: Epilogue_

"NO," yelled Hermione suddenly startling Draco. "If I was going to kill you I would have done so," hissed Hermione her hazel eyes burning, "What kind of a Slytherin are you? Do you think I worked this hard to survive this fucking battle so I could kill you? Do you think I waited 6 fucking months to kill you?" 

"But-" protested Draco shocked at her language.

"No," said Hermione hastily, "Nothing doing Draco. You want to die, you kill yourself."

Draco simply stared at Hermione. Shrugging he took Hermione's wand in his hand and fingered it. Looking down, he traced the smooth body with his long and elegant finger. Looking up once more, he observed Hermione's face. The memory of one of their breakfast's came back to him.She was staring at him expectantly. In her eyes, he saw strength, confidence, and hope. As he beheld her, he could see them in their future. Growing old together, loving each other until they died together….images formed in his mind. Still staring at Hermione, he dropped his hand by his side and let the wand fall to the grass silently.

Leaning down, he captured her lips with his.

"I knew you wouldn't," breathed Hermione.

"You bloody Gryffindor," muttered Draco pulling her towards him.

"You slimy Slytherin," reorted Hermione softly.

Draco smirked and then enveloped her in his cut arms and kissed her.

. & .

Two things happened that day. First, Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort forever ensuring the safety of all wizards everywhere. Second, Draco Malfoy proposed to Hermione Granger in the middle of the battlefield. He got down on one knee in the middle of the battlefield and asked her to marry him. A giggling Hermione took his hand and accepted.

It was as if Hermione had taken off the mask she had donned the past few months. Her natural flamboyant and carefree nature returned and the smile she had erased from her face reappeared. The emotions she had locked in her heart flooded her words and actions. Her hair and style of clothing had gone back to the precedent style. She now walked with an air of confidence.

It wasn't unusual that Harry and Ron had been very skeptical and furtive when Hermione showed up at the Order clutching a smiling Draco on her arm. Harry had threatened Draco at knifepoint that if Hermione was hurt in any way, shape, or form he would have Harry to deal with. Ron on the other hand was burning with jealously and anger and refused to accept Draco as Hermione's husband. Ginny who was sick of her brother's self-centered behavior reminded him that he would need to get used to it as he was marrying his best friend. Grunting, he had conceded but he would never get used to the sight as long as he would live.

Two wedding had happened that summer. The first was that of Harry to Ginny. Hermione and Luna were the bridesmaids and Ron was undoubtedly the best man. The second was Draco to Hermione. Ron adamantly refused to be best man so Harry was forced to perform the honor. Ginny and Luna had performed the bridesmaid duties.

Months later, each couple settled down. Harry and Ginny bought a house near Hogwarts. Harry retired as an Auror and decided to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ginny was rather displeased at the number of girls flocking around him who were more interested in the professor than in the lesson so she applied for position as the new Potions professor. They had two children; one son and one daughter named Remus James Potter and Lillian Molly Potter. Remus was a spitting image of his father. He had the traditional messy black hair and his green eyes. Lillian had Ginny's red hair and Harry's piercing green eyes. Harry had joked how they reminded him so much of his mother and father. Lilly and Remus had both been sorted into Gryffindor. However, Harry was not angry. Draco joked when he saw the challenging looks they shot each other that their

Hermione and Draco sold the old Malfoy Manor because Draco said it reminded him too much of his childhood. They then built a new building in the countryside. They had one son named Damien who was best friends with Lilly and Remus. He had his father's silver eyes and sleek white-blond hair but Hermione's calmness and rationale. He was sorted into Slytherin. Draco and Harry laughed when they saw Remus and Damien shoot each other mock challenging looks. Draco had joked that their house rivalry would continue.

To this day, Hermione never forgot about those few moments. This story had grown to be one of her son's and Harry and Ginny's personal favorites. Over the years it passed down. And it always would start out, as "There is one rule in the game of seduction. Never fall in love. This is the story of Hermione and her Draco."

_The End_

_Started: July 31, 2005_

_Finished: January 2nd, 2005_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Here it is! Here is the ending! It's rather short but there really isn't much to say and I wanted to rap it up nicely and cleanly. I would like to thank each and every one of my reviewers. Without you this story would not have been finished. Thanks for all your support and encouragement. Without you, I would have given up halfway through. _

_This is rather short but there is not much to tell. I do hope that you will review! I was planning to make this story a tragic ending! I do want to reach 1000 reviews by the end of this chapter so if you could review I would be grateful. It is going to be rather improbable but this IS the last chapter! So please help me end this story with a bang and review! Tell me how I can improve! _

_And that's the end of it. Please tell me any thoughts in a review; I want to hear good, bad, wonderful and awful. If you haven't commented before – please, if you could, do it now. I'd love to hear what you think of it. _


End file.
